The New Girl on the Plane
by cartoongal11
Summary: I've decided thanks to 2 brilliant authors and their stories, to do 1 like theirs of my own. This stories about a new girl who joins the TDWT and stuff starts to happen. Can she cope or will she leave the coupe? There's probably gonna b a pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl on the Plane**

**New Girl**

**Chapter 1**

So Lindsey was out of the game and DJ was officially the last one. As of now, DJ was the last member of Team Victory. He didn't want Lindsey to go, but it wasn't his decision. If anything he wanted to be the one going home. He really missed his mama.

"Well DJ, since your team has been losing the most on these challenges, the producers agreed to send you a new teammate." Chris told him.

"Chef! Bring in the new girl!"

Leaving the room for only a few seconds, Chef came back into the room holding the shoulder of a blind folded girl.

She was tall and slim; long black hair that touched her shoulders; white skin; wearing black belted combat boots; striped black and white socks; a wavy black skirt; a long sleeved black shirt that showed her belly button; black nail polish on; and sliver crescent moon earrings. When Chef undid her blind fold, she opened her eyes to reveal that they were silver just like her earrings.

DJ just looked at her. Completely shocked.

**DJ's Confession**

**"My new teammate looked incredibly beautiful. Maybe I've looked at this the wrong way. Maybe I should stick around for a while."**

**Confession Over**

"DJ this is Jennifer. Jennifer meet your new teammate DJ." Said Chris.

DJ got up and walked over to Jennifer.

"Um...hey there. Glad to meet you Jennifer." Said DJ.

"Nice to meet you to DJ, but please call me Jenny. I prefer to be called that." She told him.

"Okay then. Jenny it is." Said DJ shaking Jenny's hand.

"Okay, now that you've both introduced each other, DJ go show Jenny around and to the other contestants." Chris told him.

"Sure thing Chris. Follow me Jenny." Said DJ heading out the door with Jenny following behind him.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"DJ's such a sweet guy. He's just like my cousin Robbie who's a vet doctor. DJ looks like he loves animals just like Robbie. I can't wait for my first challenge with him, and I can't wait until I meet the others. I'm going to make a bunch of new friends! I'm so happy! Hi mom! Hi dad!"**

**Confession Over**

So DJ and Jenny walked the corridors of the plane. DJ showed everything to Jenny who listened carefully to everything he said to her. Pretty soon, the two of them were in the first class area where Team Chris Really Really Really Really Hot was at. When DJ entered the room, everybody looked at him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the cock pit with Team Amazon?" Asked Alejandro.

"Yeah...but Chris asked me to show and introduce my new teammate." He told him.

"New...teammate?" Asked Noah raising his face from his book.

"Yeah, she's right...Jenny? Jenny?" Said DJ looking behind him only to find Jenny hiding in the back.

He went back to go and find her.

"Jenny why are you hiding back here?" DJ asked her.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Okay...so...I should probably mention that I'm _kind of _shy when it comes to meeting new people. I don't know why I can't just go up and say 'Hi' to new people instead? I guess it's always been this way with me since I was a kid. Living in an orphanage since birth hasn't been all that easy."**

**Confession Over**

"I'm...I'm sorry DJ. I'm just...just a little shy when it comes to new people." Jenny told him.

"Hey now its okay. Everyone's a little shy, but I'm here for you. Just take it nice and easy and then start by making small talk." DJ told her.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Sure! Now just follow me."

With that Jenny followed DJ back into First class. Once again, everybody looked at them. However, Jenny quickly hid behind DJ to avoid eye contact.

"Hey! Who's the new guy?" Cried Izzy pointing to Jenny's feet.

"This is Jenny. My new teammate and member on the show. She's a little shy so just give her a little time." Said DJ stepping away so that Jenny was in the picture.

When DJ moved away, Jenny was faced with a bunch of starring eyes.

"Um...uh hi there. I'm Jenny. Nice to meet you all." She said waving to everyone.

**Tyler's Confession**

**"Dude, this girl's...HOT! However, I'm sticking with my main girl Lindsey cause she's the only go for me." **

**Confession Over**

**Owen's Confession**

**"Jenny seems really sweet. Just like candy apples. Mmm...candy apples. So delicious. Mouth watering. Sweet. Sugary. Candy..."**

**Confession Over**

**Noah's Confession**

**"Okay I'll admit that the new girl's kind of cute. At least she's not like Heather or Courtney."**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"DJ's new teammate's shy. Therefore, that gives me the advantage to get her to trust me. With it, I'll lure her into my trap and then get her voted off. It'll be to easy. Even if she is cute, sweet, gorgeous, eyes that shine in the light, and...wait a minute what am I saying? She's like another version of Gwen! Who'd like a girl who wears black and is to shy? She means nothing to me."**

**Confession Over**

"So that's Owen; Izzy; Noah; Tyler; and Alejandro." Said DJ pointing at the people as he said their names.

"It's really nice to meet you guys." Said Jenny.

"It's great to have you on the show." Said Owen giving Jenny a big hug.

"Um...t...t...thank you."

"Uh Owen, your kind of hugging to hard." Said Noah.

"Oops, sorry about that." Said Owen releasing Jenny.

"Oh, it's...it's okay. You were just being friendly is all. Boy you're one strong guy. You lift weights or anything?" Said Jenny.

This made Owen blush.

"Aw shucks. Nah, I'm just a lovable food loving guy." He replied.

Then Alejandro walks up to jenny tapping her on the shoulder. That gets Jenny's attention and she turns to come face to face with him.

"Ahola Senorita." He said in Spanish taking Jenny's hand and kissing it.

This made Jenny blushed a bit.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Alejandro's like super cute! I mean like...SUPER SUPER CUTE! Course all of the other boys are cute and sweet and smart. Yet Alejandro...oh...he's so dreamy, but he'd probably never go for a girl like me. I mean maybe someone who was just as hot as he is, but not me. I'm not 'Hot' material. Although my parents say I'm beautiful just the way I am, I want to be extra extraordinary beautiful. Just for Alejandro."**

**Confession Over**

"Um...um...um...hi." Said Jenny to Alejandro.

"So, you're now going to be participating on the show?" Asked Alejandro.

"Um...yes. Yes I am thank you." Jenny replied.

"Oh the pleasure's all mine." Said Alejandro smiling at Jenny.

"Oh brother. Here we go again." Said Noah rolling his eyes.

"Huh?" Said Jenny looking at Noah.

"Oh don't mind him. He's just a bit jealous because I'm talking to such a beautiful girl like yourself." Alejandro told Jenny as he gently moved her face to face his own.

Jenny blushed even more from that, but she was also confused. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she didn't want to say anything. Instead, she thanked Alejandro for the comment and asked DJ if she could meet everyone else. After that the two of them headed to where Team Amazon was at.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Such an innocent young beauty Jenny is. Yet that's not going to keep me from my ultimate goal at winning the million here. I just have to get her to trust me and maybe convince her to form an alliance with me. With my brain, her sweetness, and...our hotness, we'll be an unstoppable team."**

**Confession Over**

In the cockpit, DJ and Jenny had entered to find Team Amazon just sitting around being bored. They then turned their attention to where they had heard a noise. Thus, finding DJ and Jenny (who was hiding next to him) in the room.

"Hey DJ, who's the girl behind you?" Asked Cody.

"Guys, this is my new teammate Jenny. She's kind of shy at first, but really sweet." DJ told them.

Jenny slowly came out from behind DJ to look at Team Amazon.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Four girls and one guy. I wonder how he coops with all four of those girls?"**

**Confession Over**

"Hey there." Said Gwen as she walked up to Jenny and DJ.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Gwen, and that's Courtney; Heather; Sierra; and Cody."

"Um...hello there." Said Jenny waving to Team Amazon.

**Cody's Confession**

**"I gotta be honest, she reminds me alot of Gwen. Her beauty, similar clothes, sparkling eyes. Wow!"**

**Confession Over**

**Sierra's Confession**

**"I saw how Cody was looking at Jenny. Oh! She better not do anything that'll make him go all goo goo gaga over her or else!"**

**Confession Over**

**Heather's Confession**

**"Sweet; shy; innocent; nice; gets guys attention; and so on. Perhaps she'll be easy to manipulate into forming an alliance with me. Since she's so good, I'm sure she'll do whatever I say. That is...as long as Alejandro doesn't steal her first."**

**Confession Over**

"Glad to meet you." Said Cody walking up to shake Jenny's hand.

That is until Sierra ran up and shook Jenny's hand instead.

"Hey how you doing? Doing good? That's good." She said really fast while shaking Jenny's hand really fast.

"Are you okay Sierra?" Jenny asked.

"Okay? Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm super!" Sierra replied.

"Um...did you think I was going to steal your boyfriend?" Jenny asked.

That made Sierra stop.

"That depends...are you trying to?" She asked.

"Of course not. I'd never do that. I'm sorry if you felt that way." Said Jenny.

"Um...actually...I'm not her..." Started Cody until Sierra covered his mouth.

"My mistake! Apology accepted! Friends?" Said Sierra.

"Um...sure. I like making friends. Friends then." Replied Jenny.

"Yeah!" Cried Sierra as she grabbed Cody and the two of them sprung around dancing.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Sierra sure is full of energy, but she seems like a nice person. Though I'm not to sure about Heather. I'm willing to give Sierra a chance and be friends with her. After all, my Aunt Crissy always says that 'You should give a new person you meet a chance. For in the end, you get a new friend!" She's so good at giving good advice that rhymes."**

**Confession Over**

"Well, we better be getting some sleep for tomorrow." Said DJ.

"Tomorrow? Oh...right...the challenge. Right you are DJ." Said Jenny.

So saying goodbye to Team Amazon, Jenny headed off to bed. However, just as she was about to go to the bathroom, she bumped into Alejandro.

"Oaf." Said Jenny.

"Senorita, are you okay?" Asked Alejandro.

Jenny looked up into his eyes and once again started to blush.

"Um...um...I...I'm fine thank you hee hee."

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Okay, what are the odds of bumping into one of the most gegorgeous guys on this plane? Man if I wasn't so shy then I would tell him how cute and hot he is."**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"I've got her right where I want her at the moment. Now all I have to do is get her to trust me, and join me. It should be easy with the way she looks and stares at me. I'm just to irrisistable for any girl to resist."**

**Confession Over**

"So, where are you off to my lovely companion?" Alejandro asked.

"Oh...uh...just...just heading to the...the bathroom." Jenny replied.

"Why? You're already beautiful. No need to use the bathroom."

"Uh...uh...uh...um...thank...you. Though it's not for makeup or anything like that."

"Still, you're very beautiful."

"Oh...um...hee hee."

"May I ask you something Jenny?"

"Um...well I guess that's okay. Sure Alejandro. You may ask me something."

"Well I know we've just met, but I have to be honest with you. I really, really like you and I want to form an alliance with you."

"You...You like...like...like...like me?"

"And I want to form an alliance with you if that's okay?"

**Jenny's Confession**

**"OMG! OMG! Major OMG right now!"**

**Confession Over**

"So what do you say? Will you form an alliance with me my beautiful desert flower?" Alejandro asked Jenny while smiling at her.

Jenny was blushing like mad at the moment that she couldn't speak.

"..." Is all that she could say.

Little did they know was that Heather was watching them. She heard everything and she was really mad.

**Heather's Confession**

**"There is no way. NO WAY! That I'm going to let Jenny form an alliance with Alejandro. If she wants to form an alliance then it's going to be with me! Not that scondrol!"**

**Confession Over**

So before Jenny could give Alejandro a responce, Heather ran over to them.

"Jenny! Jenny! There you are!" She cried grabbing Jenny's arm.

"Huh? Heather?" Asked Jenny who was able to speak again and looked at Heather.

"There you are Jenny. I was looking for you." Said Heather.

"You were?" Said both Alejandro and Jenny.

"Of course I was silly. I thought you would want to come and hang out with my and the girls? And Cody?"

"Really? Sounds like fun. Sure! I'd love to do that! Bout...Alejandro just asked me a question and I think I better..."

"Oh don't worry, just give it some time and then you can talk to him."

"But I think I should..."

"Oops! I think I hear Gwen calling! Come on!"

"But, but, but, but."

"Come on!"

With that Heather dragged Jenny away from Alejandro and to the cockpit with her.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"That wasn't very nice of Heather to just drag me away from Alejandro when he asked me a question. The nerve of some people, and I think she just said those things to get me away from him. I don't think he's her boyfriend with the way I saw her make a mad glare at him. Perhaps she was keeping me away from Alejandro because she heard what he told me? Either that or there's something about him that she doesn't want me knowing about him?"**

**Confession Over**

**Heather's Confession**

**"Okay so I was a little bit mean to Jenny. Still, I don't want her to form an alliance with that jerk Alejandro. The last thing I need is more compotition. Especially from someone like her."**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"I was so close to getting Jenny to form an alliance with me, but no! Heather had to come barging in and then drag her away before she even got the chance to answer me. I can't believe it! 'Deep breathes' No matter though. All hope is not yet lost. I've got Jenny falling for me thanks to my little lie. Now all I have to do is get her to join my alliance. So take that Heather! You're going down!"**

**Confession Over**

**End of Chapter 1!**

**Please review and comment!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Girl on the Plane**

**Where to Now?**

**Chapter 2**

The next day DJ and Jenny were sitting in the cockpit with Team Amazon awaiting for when the plane was going to land. Jenny was kind of nervous about her first challenge, but tried to remain calm. DJ notice her playing with her fingers and got concerned.

"Jenny are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh...sorry DJ. I guess I'm just a little nervous about my first challenge." Replied Jenny.

"Don't worry about it. Just relax and everything's going to be alright." He told her.

"Okay, I'll try to. Thanks DJ." Said Jenny.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"DJ is such a good friend. I feel alot better now that I talked with him. Oh! I just thought of something! Alejandro asked me to form an alliance with him yesterday. So...maybe I can see if he'll allow DJ in the alliance to! Then the three of us will make a super team! Oh! i had another idea! If I'm extra sweet to Alejandro, maybe he'll allow Sierra, Cody, and Owen in the alliance! That would be so cool!"**

**Confession Over**

"Hey DJ, I'm going out for a bit. Can you save my seat until I get back please?" Jenny asked him.

"Sure thing Jenny, but hurry back. You never know when Chris will suprise us with these landings." DJ replied.

"Gotcha! Thanks!" Said Jenny unbuckling her seatbelt and walking out of the cockpit.

However, Heather got unbuckled and followed Jenny.

**Heather's Confession**

**"From what happened last night, I've got to keep an extra eye out on Jenny. If she join Alejandro then my chances of getting her to join me will be ruined! And i will not allow that to happen!"**

**Confession Over**

So Jenny walked down to First Class where Team Chris Really Really really Really Hot was at.

She wanted to talk to Alejandro about that alliance he suggested to her yesterday.

Course Heather wasn't to far behind her.

When Jenny got into First Class, she popped her head through the door to look for Alejandro. Luckily, she easily spotted him sitting in a cumfy looking chair that was facing her way. He quickly noticed her and smiled. Getting up from his seat, he walked over to Jenny who moved out of the way for him.

"Good morning my angle. I trust you slept well?" Said Alejandro kissing Jenny's hand which made her blush.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Wow! He's such a gentleman. I bet this is what it feels like for Sierra when she's around Cody." **

**Confession Over**

"Oh Alejandro." She said and turned away to giggle.

"Tell me, have you given any more thought to what I asked you yesterday?" He asked taking Jenny's chin into his hands and turning her face to face him.

Jenny just stared deep into his eyes. Forgetting what he just said.

Heather on the other hand, wasn't to far away. She was keeping a close eye on Alejandro and Jenny.

**Heather's Confession**

**"Like I said before, I'm keeping a close eye on Jenny. I'm not going to have Alejandro use her in his alliance. However, I need to plan this carefully and be strategic. One false move, and she'll never go with me."**

**Confession Over**

Meanwhile...

Back in the cockpit.

DJ was minding his own business and looking out the window, when Tyler came storming into the room.

"DJ, why did you have to lose the last challenge? If you didn't lose then Lindsey would still be here. With me!" He told DJ.

"Hey man, look I'm really sorry. It wasn't my desicion. besides, I wanted to be the one voted off." Replied DJ.

"Have you told Jenny that yet?" Asked Tyler.

"...No. I haven't told Jenny. If I told her then she'd be heart broken. I don't want to leave her by herself, but I just want to go home." DJ told Tyler.

Tyler just nodded in agreement understanding what DJ was talking about.

"Attention! Attention! Everyone attention please! I'm pleased to annouce that we are now entering into The Newfoundland! Which...is the good news! The bad news is...we don't have enough parachutes! So...Every man for himself!" Explained Chris through the intercome.

At that moment, everybody's running around trying to get a parachute before anyone else did.

As the plane began falling down to the ground, Owen was screaming, while running around.

"Oh no! We've got to get out of here!" Cried Jenny to Alejandro.

"Come on then!" Said Alejandro taking Jenny's hand and the two of them ran for their parachutes before jumping out off the plane.

Luckily, the two of them and everybody else landed safely in a body of water. Jenny swam up gasping for air as she looked around her. Water was everywhere, and Jenny grew scared. She wasn'ty sure what to do at the moment. Except to keep afloat until someone came and rescued her. However, she soon heard a giant splash next to her. Turning around she found DJ splashing his arms in the water.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Something tells me that DJ can't really swim all that well."**

**Confession Over**

"DJ! DJ! DJ take my hand!" Cried Jenny trying to help out her teamamte.

DJ heard her and took her hand.

Holding onto it very tightly.

"Aw man! Aw man thanks Jenny!" Said DJ as his teammate smiled.

Just then, Heather and Alejandro appeared out of the blue. And were swimming towards DJ and Jenny.

"Jenny! DJ! thank goodness you two are okay!" Said Alejandro.

"Hey! You two okay?" Asked Heather.

"We're fine you two! Thanks for your concern, but we've got to find a way out of the water." Jenny told the three of them.

Suddenly, out of the blue came a boat. With Chris on it.

"Gald you could all _drop by _for a visit." Said Chris trying to make a joke.

Soon everyone else swam to where DJ; Heather; Jenny; and Alejandro were.

"Now then, since everybody's here...Welcome to The Newfoundlands!" Cried Chris.

"Great." Said Noah sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Um...e...e...excuse me Chris." Said Jenny.

"Yes Jenny?" Said Chris.

"Um...w...where are the boats?"

"I'm glad you asked! They're right over there because...for today's challenge, you al have to swim to a boat, and race them off to shore! Starting. Right. Now!" Said Chris as everyone began to swim to a boat.

Jenny took a while to get to a boat because she was helping DJ swim to one.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I could care less about racing against the other teams. At the moment I was more concerned about DJ. As his teammate, we have to look out for each other. At that point, I was looking out for his safety." **

**Confession Over**

**DJ's Confession**

**"Man, if it wasn't for Jenny, then I probably would have drowned. She was more focused on helping me then about the race to shore. I owe her one! Maybe I should stick around for a little longer, but...I really don't know if I can last much longer? What with the curse, animals attacking me, and missing mama. Maybe I should just tell Jenny that I don't want to take part in this anymore?"**

**Confession Over**

Soon the two of them made it to a boat. Getting in, Jenny helped DJ up first, and then he helped her up. When they were both in, Jenny noticed that Heather was sitting in the boat.

"Heather?" Asked Jenny.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked.

"I was helping to get DJ over to the boat. Were you in here this whole time?" Said Jenny getting a bit angry.

Before Heather could say anything, the song chime sounded off.

"What was that?" Asked Jenny.

"The sound chime. That means we have to sing or we'll be kicked out." replied Heather.

"I'm sorry but, I'm not doing it." Said DJ.

"What? DJ no you can't! Please DJ?" Said Jenny.

"Sorry Jenny, but I can't stay here anymore." DJ Replied.

"Come on! Just focus on singing right now." Heather told Jenny.

**Alejandro: **_We're heading down to Newfoundland that rocky eastern shore._

**Owen: **_I'll have the shrimp, mussles caught, and the lobster thermidor._

**Gwen: **_I can't get a bite to eat so we better get there first._

**Courtney: **_Row harder, faster, boith of you. For the win work up a thrist. _Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!

**Heather: **_It's a sea shanty and it's darn catchy! _Yes! Go on DJ your turn!

**Tyler: **_Izzy your a nutbar but you sure can catch a fish_

**Izzy: **_Thanks there, B'y you're right kind to my partner, he's Irish. _If you want the next drill, he's all yours!

**Cody and Sierra: **_Trying are best, Courtney, our arms are getting fried_

**Gwen: **Courtney, do you see?

**Courtney: **Could it be? _Steer hard starboard side!_

**Heather and Jenny: **_It's a sea shanty and it's darn catchy!_

**DJ: **_No you can't catch me, with a sea shanty!_

"Yes!" Cried Heather.

"Oh no!" Said DJ.

"You're still in the game!" Said Heather smirking.

"You did it DJ! I'm so happy you sang! Now you can stay!" Cried Jenny in joy.

**DJ's Confession**

**"Okay, so I was caught off guard. It just slipped out of me. Aw man...now I can't go home. Although on the brightside, Jenny was happy. At least I can stay a little longer for her."**

**Confession Over**

Soon after a while of traveling on the water, DJ, Heather, and Jenny made it to shore.

All in one piece and safe.

They all got out of the boat and stepped onto the shore.

"Wow, where are we? Where's everybody else?" Asked Jenny looking around.

"Jenny! You and the others made it here okay!" Said a voice behind them revealing to be Alejandro.

"Alejandro! Owen! Tyler! Izzy! Noah! You guys made it!" Cried Jenny with joy.

"Well done Team Victory!" Cried Chris as he came from the boat he was on and walked over to them.

"You got here first, with Team I'm Really Really Really Really Hot in second. However, Heather, your team seems to be the only boat not here yet." Explained Chris.

Jenny looked out to the sea in search for Team Amazon's boat.

"Oh no! Oh no! No! No! Team Amazon's missing! Chris you've got to do something! They could be lost at sea!" Cried Jenny who was worried about her friends who could be lost at sea somewhere.

"Don't worry Jenny, we'll send a crew out to look for them, but until then...Heather! Since your whole team's not here, guess what you get to do?" Started Chris as heather crossed her arms.

"You get to clean _all_ of the seafood that Team I'm Super Mega Hot brought back! And yes you've got to clean it _all _while awaiting for your team. As for the other two teams! Just relax until further notice!"

"Ah!" Cried Heather in anger as Team CRRRRH brought the seafood that they caught to her.

"Um Chris? Can me and DJ help her?" Asked Jenny.

"Sorry, but this is for Team Amazon only. Since they're the last to arrive." Replied Chris.

"But...But Chris. Heather can't possibly do all this work alone."

"Sorry, but again, until her teammates get here Heather's got to suck up her punishment."

"Oh...sorry Heather."

"Whatever." Said heather as she started scrubbing a fish.

So DJ and Jenny headed off for a local fish store. The two of them hung out in there until Chris called for them. Until that happened, DJ and Jenny hung around a bunch of barrels of fish.

"Man, this place sure is _fishy_." Said DJ which made Jenny start to laugh.

"Good...Good one DJ! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha! Giggles!" Said Jenny who fell on the floor laughing.

DJ just looked at her like he had no idea what just happened.

**DJ's Confession**

**"I honestly have no idea what Jenny found to be so funny about what I said. Maybe she's just got a good sence of humor? That...or she really thinks I'm funny?"**

**Confession Over**

"S..S...Sorry D...D...DJ!" Said Jenny as she tried to get up onto her feet while trying to calm down and breathe again.

"I...I...I'm going to...going to...going outside!"

With that Jenny stumbled outside onto the sandy beach. When she got there, she fell onto the sand and soon managed to calm herself down. Taking a few more breathes, Jenny closed her eyes and laid on the smooth and warm sand.

"Mmm...mmm...the sand feels so nice." She said.

As she laid down on the sand, Alejandro came up to Jenny starring down at her.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Seeing Jenny laying down there on the sand made her look like a beautiful and innocent young soul that had just been washed up to shore from a shipwreak. Ah...she looked so beautiful laying there. Wait! Did I just say that out loud?"**

**Confession Over**

Getting down on one knee, Alejandro shook Jenny's shoulder a bit to get her attention.

"Jenny. Jenny. Oh Jenny." He said getting Jenny to open her eyes.

"Mmm...hm huh? yes?" She said looking up to see Alejandro above her.

"Alejandro? Alejandro!"

**Jenny's Confession**

**"When Alejandro woke me up and was kneeling right besides me, I'll admit I was shooked. However, waking up to see those big, green, georgous eyes of his...oh... he's so adorable."**

**Confession Over**

Getting up into a sitting position, Jenny looked up at Alejandro.

"What...What...What are you doing here?" She asked while trying to cover the fact that she was blushing like crazy.

"Oh you know. Just walking around, enjoying the view, and admireing a lovely girl who was sleeping on the sand like a desert princess." He replied making Jenny blush some more.

This time she couldn't contain her blush and it was peeking through for Alejandro to notice.

He definately notice this and smirked.

"Um...oh...thank you." Replied Jenny now blushing a thousand shades of red.

"So...let me ask you something if you don't mind?" Said Alejandro.

"Oh...anything for you." Replied Jenny who was lost in his eyes.

"Have you given it anymore thought? You know, about forming an alliance with me?"

"Mmm...maybe."

"So is that a yes then?"

"Mmm...maybe."

"So you'll form an alliance with me then?"

"Mmm...maybe."

"Jenny just please answer me."

"Huh? Oh...sorry. I...I didn't mean to. I...I...I'm really sorry."

"Now, now, now no need to apologize. I know I'm irresistable to resist aren't I?"

"Uh...uh...mmm...yeah."

"Oh you're just a cutie."

"Aw..."

**Jenny's Confession**

**"A cutie! A cutie! He said I was a cutie! OMG! Wow!"**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Like I said before...I'm irresistable. She fell right into my little trap; and soon she'll be kicked out of here before she gets the chance to say 'Why Alejjandro? Why?' 'Laughs manalically' Although, she has been doing quiet well so far. Perhaps I should wait a while before I try to get her kicked off? She is rather attractive if you come to think about it. Maybe I'm looking at this all wrong? No! No! No! No! There's no way I'm falling for Jenny! No way!"**

**Confession Over**

"Now then, may I resume with what I was asking you?" Alejandro asked Jenny.

"Of course! Please! By all means go right ahead!" Cried Jenny with excitment.

"Easy, easy now. Let's just take it nice and easy okay?" He told her putting his hands onto her shoulders and getting her to calm down.

"Um...sorry about that." She said.

"Apology excepted my dazzling butterfly." Said Alejandro causing Jenny to blush some more.

"Now about that alliance?"

"Huh? Oh right! Sorry. About forming that alliance with you...I'll only form an alliance with you on one condition." Jenny told him.

"Oh really now? And what would that be?" Alejandro asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um...well...uh...oh boy. Um...if I form an alliance with you...will you...maybe...let DJ, Sierra, Cody, and Owen join to? Please?" Asked Jenny with pleading eyes.

When Alejandro heard this he looked at Jenny in complete shook.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"She wants DJ, Sierra, Cody, and Owen to form an alliance with us? Is she crazy? She must be crazy! Craizier then Izzy! If she thinks I'm going to allow four other people to form an alliance, then she's got another thing coming to her! I simply won't allow it! No one else is allowed to be in on our alliance! I want Jenny all to myself! Wait did I just say that out loud?"**

**Confession Over**

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Maybe that wasn't the best time to bring that up to Alejandro? I mean it was just a question. No harm in that right? I just want to make new friends and earn a little extra money for my family. Nothing that serious."**

**Confession Over**

"Excuse me?" Asked Alejandro.

Jenny started to look sad.

"I'm sorry. I...I just thought that it would be nice to involve some other people in the alliance. You didn't say I couldn't involve more people." Jenny told him trying to make a point.

Alejandro pondered that for a moment.

Then he had this to reply.

"Let me be honest with you Jenny. I just wanted this alliance to be the two of us. If there were more people in it, then I couldn't get to know you better. I told you that I liked you very much Jenny. Don't get me wrong, but I just want the alliance to be the two of us. You understand right?" Alejandro told her.

Jenny just stared at him.

Shock was running through her body.

He wanted the alliance to just be the two of them?

Now that was a tough choice.

What about the others?

What about her friends?

Should she do it?

Should she agree with Alejandro?

"Um...uh...I...I don't know Alejandro. What...What about the others?" She asked him sounding rather sad a bit.

"Oh don't worry, they don't have to find out. It'll be our little secret." Alejandro replied.

"Um...I...I don't like keeping secrets from others. Perhaps we shouldn't...you know...form an alliance just yet."

"What? Why? I thought you wanted to form an alliance with me?"

"Please don't get upset Alejandro. I don't like it when people get upset. Please understand. I...I just need a little time to think about this is all."

Alejandro pinched in between his eyebrows while trying to relax.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Maybe I went a little over board when Jenny told me that she didn't want to form an alliance with me just yet. She's just a newbie so I shouldn't get so upset with her. However, if she's serious about waiting on forming an alliance with me, then I'll have to keep a close eye on her. otherwise heather will snatch her away from me. And I will not allow that!"**

**Confession Over**

"Okay, okay so I'll give you a little time to think this over. Will that work out for you my sweet?" Alejandro told her.

"Oh yes! Thank you!" Cried Jenny as she embraced Alejandro in a hug.

Alejandro was blushing, and just returned the hug to her.

Then DJ came out calling jenny's name.

"Jenny! Jenny!" He cried.

"Huh? DJ?" Said Jenny looking behind her.

There DJ appeared walking down to the shore.

"Jenny! Alejandro! There you two are! Come on! Chris wants us for the next part of the challenge!" He cried out.

"There's more to this challenge?" Asked Jenny.

"Never underestimate Chris." Said Alejandro.

"We better get going, and good luck to you Jenny. I hope you and DJ manage to win." He told her then leading her to DJ.

Note: Yeah...I'm just gonna skip the hallenge. Nothing personal. To break things down, the contestants did some crazy stuff. Drank things, kissed things, and DJ thinks he cleared the curse on himself. Course he doesn't know that Alejandro just painted a symbol on a smelly fish. In the end, Team Vistory and team CRRRRH tied and got front row seats into First Class.

**What's going to happen next? **

**And yes I'll put in the entire challenge in the next two. **

**Maybe the others after that. **

**Please review thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Girl on the Plane**

**Jaming or Hanging?**

**Chapter 3**

So...Team Victory and team CRRRRH were both in First Class relaxing and taking it nice and easy.

Jenny was getting a massage while looking at DJ's fish.

Which he named Irene.

She wasn't really sure if that symbol on Irene was real or fake.

"Um...excuse me DJ?" She said.

"Yeah Jenny what's up?" He replied.

"Um...well...it...it's your fish Irene. This might sound silly, but...I don't think a fish is born with something like that marked on its scales."

"Really? But if it wasn't for Irene then I wouldn't still be in the game. Not to mension I'd still have that curse on me."

"Well...I'm just looking out for you DJ. I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt during the next challenge."

"Well thank you for your concern Jenny, but I think I'll be okay now."

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Okay I'm not really sure yet, but something really smells _fishy_ right now. I really don't think a fish's born with a symbol like that on it. Someone must have painted it on Irene just so DJ wouldn't try to get sent home. Either that or as a practical joke. Looks like I've got some detective work to do." **

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"DJ is such a fool. To think he actually fell for that symbol I painted onto that fish. Classic and a work of art. Although, I think Jenny might be getting suspicious. I better keep an eye on her just in case."**

**Confession Over**

Meanwhile, Owen and Noah were getting facials and Owen was eating the cucumbers off of his eyes.

"Ugh, it's a facial Owen! Not some fruit plater that you can eat off of." Said Noah waving away the smell of cucumber from his face.

"I can't help it, it tastes to good to resist." Replied Owen finishing his cucumbers and then taking Noah's.

"Hey Owen! Owen! Check this out! Spring loaded chairs!" Cried Izzy launching a bowling ball that she found somewhere straight for Owen.

Jenny noticed this and reacted quickly to save Owen.

"Owen look out!" She cried getting in front of Owen just as the bowling ball slammed right into her left shoulder.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Cried Jenny in pain as she fell onto the floor holding her shoulder as the bowling ball fell onto the floor as well and rolled back to Izzy.

**Owen's Confession**

**"I can't believe Jenny blocked a bowling ball just for me. That was so bold and brave of her to do that. Aw man, but now I feel kind of guilty that she took that for me. I sure hope she's going to be okay."**

**Confession Over**

**Izzy's Confession**

**"Wow! I can't believe that actually worked! Although it looked pretty panful when Jenny got hit with that bowling ball. Yet really fun! I want to be next!"**

**Coinfession Over**

Jenny began to cry and scream in pain. That bowling ball hit her really hard and good in her shoulder. When the others heard her screaming, they quickly ran up to Jenny to see if she was okay.

"Oh my gosh Jenny!" Cried DJ.

"Oh boy. This is not good." Said Noah.

"Jenny...y...you saved me, but you didn't have to do that." Said Owen who was in shock that Jenny did that for him.

"N...N...No problem. Friends...Friends do stuff for...for...for each other. Ouch! Ouch! Oh...it hurts...it really, really hurts! Ouch!"

Alejandro rushed over to Jenny's side and gently lifted her up into his arms.

"Oh no we've got to do something!" Cried DJ looking at his hurt teammate.

"Hang on, I'll get Chris." Said Tyler rushing out of the room.

"Hang in there Jenny. You're going to be alright." Said DJ try to comfort her.

Jenny began to cry as she held onto her shoulder. Alejandro looked at her with worry in his eyes. Jenny was in so much pain that all he could do was hold onto her, and hope that she'd be fine.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Seeing Jenny in so much pain makes my heart ach. She's to deligate and beautiful to be crying and in so much pain. Oh...if not for Izzy then Jenny would still be okay. Mark my words, I'll get revenge against Izzy. One way or another, she'll pay!" **

**Confession Over**

**DJ's Confession**

**"I couldn't believe that Jenny took that hit for Owen. I also couldn't believe how much pain she was in at the moment. I feel really bad for something like that happening to her. I sure hope she doesn't get kicked off."**

**Confession Over**

Soon Tyler came back with Chris and Chef. Chef took a look at Jenny's shoulder. Poking at it a bit making her make fists out of her hands. The pain was to much to bear at the moment. Alejandro held her close to him as Chef did his best to take care of her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." Alejandro whispered into Jenny's ear making her feel a little better.

Chef examined her shoulder before wrapping it in bandages.

"Well, the good news is that your shoulder isn't broken. It's going to be bruised and in pain for a while, but you should live. Just take it easy and don't put to much pressure on it. The last thing you need to do is put more pressure on it." Chef told her.

"So...So I'll be okay?" Asked Jenny as a few more tears ran down her face.

"Yep, just take it easy okay?" He replied.

After that Chef left to return flying the plane. (Don't worry, it was on auto piolet when Tyler got them.)

"Well, now that we all know you're going to live, you all better get strapped in. We should be getting to our next stop soon." Chris told them and left the room.

"Say Chris. Since Jenny and DJ are the only two members of Team Victory left, would it be alright to let them join our team by any chance?" Alejandro asked.

"Well...I'll tell you what. If Jenny or DJ get eliminated during the next challenge. Then...I'll let one of them join your team. Until then, no one's getting switched! End of discussion and goodbye!" Chris told him.

Alejandro wipped away the tears in Jenny's eyes before picking her up and carrying her to the couch.

"You should do what Chef said and just relax." He told her.

"Um...oh...um...thank you Alejandro." Replied Jenny who was still a little sad.

Alejandro sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. (On her right sholder of course. Being careful with her left shoulder.)

"Don't be sad, I'm releaved as everyone else is that you're going to be alright. You know, I was really worried about you." Alejandro told her cupping her chin into his hands.

"You...You...You were?" Asked Jenny.

"Yes. Please don't ever scare me like that again. I thought something bad might have happened to you."

"Oh...I...I'm sorry for making you worry."

"Don't worry. You're fine now. Apology accepted."

Then unexpectedly, Alejandro kissed Jenny's cheek.

Which made Jenny shocked and blush as red as a tomato.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"He...He...He kissed me. Alejandro kissed me. Well...not on the lips, but a kiss on the cheek's close enough. Wow. I got a kiss from the hottest guy on the plane. I must be dreaming. Just...wow. Ouch."**

**Confession Over**

**Owen's Confession**

**"I think Jenny likes Al. You know, like she like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like's him."**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"I only kissed Jenny to make her feel better. It wasn't out of love or anything. I'm only being nice to get her to form an alliance with me. There's absolutly nothing else going on between the two of us. Even if she's cute when she cries, and I hold her like a baby. But there's nothing going on between us! I swear!"**

**Confession Over**

"Attention all passengers!" Started Chris which got everyone's attention.

"I don't know how to tell you this so...Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Which then caused some major panicing on board.

"We're all going to die!" Cried Owen.

"Tell Mama I love her!" Cried DJ holding onto Irene.

"Quick! Everybody off of the plane! Now!" Cried Jenny as she quickly opened a door letting her friends in first class go first.

Don't worry, Noah found some parachutes so they all floated down to the ground safely. The same goes for Team Amazon. They all got out safely.

However, there weren't enough parachutes left.

Just one more, but Alejandro and Jenny were the last two on the plane.

"Quickly! We haven't go much time!" Cried Alejandro.

He put on the last parachute, grabbed Jenny, wrapped his arms around her body, and then jumped out of the plane.

Jenny screamed, but Alejandro held onto her closely.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" He cried out and then unleased his parachute.

Making the two of them float gentle down to the ground.

Jenny soon stopped panicing and opened her eyes.

"We're...We're alive. Oh my gosh I was so scared." She said.

"Don't worry, you're safe as long as I'm here." Said Alejandro holding Jenny closer to his body.

Which of course made Jenny blush.

Again.

Soon the pair landed onto the ground all in one piece. Alejandro of course, was still holding Jenny. When Jenny tried to move, she noticed that Alejandro was still holding onto her.

"Um...excuse me Alejandro, but...you can let me go now. Please?" She said.

"Oops, sorry. I guess I forgot that we were no longer falling." He told her letting go of her body.

"It's okay, but thank you." Replied Jenny as the two of them walk over to where the rest of their friends were. Except for Izzy and Owen who were both missing.

"Okay then, we've got two airports that are the size of a stamp, and you couldn't find either one of them!" Cried Chris who was yelling at Chef.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who blew off all our money on Chris World!" Replied Chef.

"Chris world?" Said Jenny.

"Okay, okay I get it. No problem though, we can still make this work." Said Chris.

"Um...where's Izzy and Owen?" Asked Jenny looking around for her friends.

"Oh my gosh I think they've been squish under the plane! Look!" Pointed out Courtney and everyone turned to see Owen's arm appearing out from underneath apart of the plane.

Jenny screamed and then passed out. Luckily, Alejandro caught her in time before she could hit the ground.

So a phone call was made to 911, and Owen and Izzy were rushed off to a hospital.

"Are they going to make it Chris?" Asked Jenny who was really concerned and worried about her two injured friends.

"Don't worry, thanks to travel insurance, both Owen and Izzy are going to be find. Help will assist them in 6 to 38 hours." Chris replied which didn't make jenny any happier.

"So what about the rest of us?" Asked Gwen.

"Let me see here. We're out of gas, got a busted plane, two contestants going to the hospital, but we can't let that stop us! The show must go on!" Chris told her.

"Where are we?" Asked Tyler.

"Why Jamaica mon! We were originally suppose to land in Ochos Rio, but due to this unfortunate accident. We'll have to make the best of doing today's challenge here." Replied Chris.

"Didn't you guys budget for the whole season?" Asked Noah.

"Well...somethings cost alot more then expected. Airplane-ready hottubes don't grow on trees you know." Chris told him.

"You must have an emergency fund? or something?" Said Heather.

"Nope! Spent it all on our last fuel." Replied Chris.

"Which turned out so well." Said Noah which made Jenny laugh a little bit.

"Everyone grab your boardwalk shorts and meet me at the waterfall when you're done." Said Chris walking off as the contestants went off to get on their bathing suits.

Once everybody was changed, they all waited by the waterfall for Chris. While waiting, Jenny walked up to the group rubbing her shoulder. When she got to the waterfall, she fell in love with the beautiful view. Though her arm was still bugging her. Gwen, Sierra, Heather, Courtney, and Cody noticed this.

"Hey Jenny, what's wrong with your shoulder?" Asked Cody.

"It got hit by a bowling ball which was aiming for Owen, but I jumped in and blocked it from him." Replied Jenny.

"A bowling ball?" Asked Gwen.

"Let me guess. Izzy?" Said Courtney.

"Yeah. Izzy found it and sprung it on the chair springs. Chef said my shoulder's not broken, but I can't put any pressure onto it." Said Jenny.

"Oh my gosh! Are you going to be okay?" Asked Sierra who was looking at Jenny's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'll live. Thanks for your concern you guys." Replied Jenny.

"No problem, that's what friends are...oh my gosh! I love your bathing suit!" Said Sierra pointing to Jenny's bathing suit.

Jenny looked down at her bathing suit.

It was a dark plum color, short boy-like shorts (Like Courtney's), and her top was similar to Gwen's with some silver glittery swirl's on it.

"Thank's Sierra! My mom got it for me on my birthday last year." Said Jenny.

" And it looks incredibly beautiful on you." Came Alejandro's voice from behind.

Jenny blushed, which made Heather get annoyed.

She just rolled her eyes.

Then out of the blue, Chris appeared.

"Pretty blouse." Said Noah.

"It's a Dashiki mon." Said Chris recieving a chuckle from DJ and Jenny.

"Yeah, a women's Dashiki." Said DJ.

"What?" Said Chris.

"Can we get on with the challenge please?" Asked Courtney.

"Right! For our first challenge! I'd like to call this...The Treasure Hunt of Death! It was originally suppose to be at the Dunn's River, but we've made this waterfall just as dangerous for the challenge." Explained Chris.

"So it's another water challenge?" Asked DJ which made Jenny nervous.

"Afraid so DJ. Would you like a few moments to say a few prayers?" Asked Chris.

"Nope, I came prepared this time." Replied DJ opening his life jacket.

"Good idea DJ." Said Jenny.

"Your challenge will begin with diving into the beautiful falls and down into the nice lagoon below." Started Chris making everyone look down below.

"Which is filled with what? Sharks?" Asked Noah making Jenny nervous.

"Nope." Replied Chris making everyone relief.

"Instead...there's electric eels and sharks!"

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I think Chris is insane! If he thinks we're going to jump into a lagoon filled with sharks and eels, then I won't do it! Not even for a million dollars! I won't jump! Not in this lifetime I won't!"**

**Confession Over**

"Eek! Are you insane?" Cried Jenny shaking for her life.

"Huh, probably. Anyway, for this challenge, your goal's to dive down into the lagoon, and retrieve Chef's personal golden objects. The objects are contained in tresure chests. Located somewhere on the floor of the lagoon. The team who gets the most gold and brings it back to me will win the first part of the challenge. And...get a reward for the next challenge." Explained Chris.

"Um...e...excuse me Chris." Said Jenny.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Is this really...uh...really necessary? You know with the sharks and els?" She asked.

"Well if it wasn't necessary, then it wouldn't be much of a challenge. Now would it?" He replied.

Jenny just gave a little pout and tried to relax.

"Okay then! So everyone will dive into the lagoon one at a time and hunt for the gold." Said Chris.

"Looks like this is your luck break Tyler." Said Noah.

"Yeah wait what?" Said Tyler.

"Noah don't say stuff like that please. What if Tyler or somebody else gets hurt?" Jenny told him.

"I wouldn't worry to much about that Jenny." Said Noah.

"So...On your marks! Get set! Go!" Cried Chris.

With that Tyler took a risk and jumped in first.

Followed by Cody who just jumped to get away from Sierra.

"I'll go first Jenny. With Irene by my side I can't lose." DJ told her.

Jenny looked at DJ, and then down at the lagoon. She noticed Tyler getting shocked by an eel, and Cody swimming away from a shark. She didn't want to dive into the lagoon. What with her shoulder in pain. Yet she didn't want one of her friends to get hurt like her other friends were.

Was she willing to take another risk?

"No DJ. I'll dive into the lagoon first." She told him.

"What? Jenny you can't. Doesn't your shoulder still hurt?" Said DJ.

"DJ its okay. I'll make it through somehow. Just wait here until your next turn. I'll be okay DJ. Just worry about yourself." Jenny told him and then dived into the lagoon.

Underwater, Jenny opened her eyes to see the beautiful reef, sea life, and plants. The water was so clear and cool that Jenny loved it. She loved it so much that she didn't want to get out of the water. However, she soon had to breathe so she headed back up to the surface.

Back on the surface, Jenny gasped for air before starting to swim. However, her shoulder still hurt so she had to stop swimming a few times.

"Aw man...my shoulder really, really, really hurts. I better try to snag some gold and get back to shore." Jenny told herself and dove underwater.

She swam as best as she could down to a chest that she located.

Swimming and swimming Jenny soon reached the chest.

Opening it up, Jenny found a beautiful golden necklase in it.

Snatching the necklase, Jenny quickly headed back up to the surface.

Suddenly, a shark was heading Jenny's way. She didn't notice the shark at first and just kept going up. Once she made it back above the water, Jenny waved the necklase into the air at her friends.

"Hey everybody look! I did it! I actually did it!" She cried with joy.

Her other friends who were still above the waterfall soon noticed the shark heading Jenny's way.

"Uh oh." Said Noah.

"Jenny get out of there!" Cried Courtney.

"Jenny! Jenny behind you!" Cried Sierra pointing at the shark.

"Huh?" Said Jenny turning her head around to see a shark coming towards her.

Her eyes widen and she started to shake.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I'm...I'm afraid of sharks. Well...I'm actually scared of carnivorus animals trying to eat the weak. Especially sharks! When I was 8 years old, my mom gave me a stuffed Panda for my birthday. I named him Tobbie and he was my best friend. Then one day, my dad and Uncle Joey took me to an aquarium where all saw all of the sea creatures. Then they took me to a show where these people tammed wild sharks. We were sitting in the front row and I had Tobbie with me and then I got volunteered to come on stage. So me and Tobbie stood on stage, but then I accidentally dropped Tobbie into the water and this giant and vicious man eating shark started to chew up Tobbie. I got so scared and freaked out that day that my mom made sure to never have my Uncle Joey talk my dad into taking me to see any more shark or any other aquatic creature shows again."**

**Confession Over**

Alright so a shark was coming towards Jenny and she was really scared.

So scared, that she couldn't move.

"Um...uh guys! Guys? Somebody help me!" Jenny cried.

Just as the shark was closing in on her, Jenny was pulled down into the water by her foot.

She let out a cry and went down.

Freaking out, it was only until she saw the face of the one her pulled her down.

It was Alejandro who came to her rescue.

Then he brought her close to his chest and swam off. Away from the shark to the shore. Luckily, the shark left them alone and went for someone else. Once Alejandro got up from under the water, he carried Jenny onto shore. Bridal style that is. Once on the shore, Alejandro laid Jenny onto the soft sand.

"Alejandro, you...you saved my life." Said Jenny as Alejandro sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I wasn't going to let that shark come and eat such a deligate flower like yourself." He told her.

"Aw Alejandro, that...that's so sweet. Thank you so much for saving me. I...I was so scared."

"It's alright. You're safe now. I've got you. Now then, may I carry you to the others who've made it to shore?"

"Uh...uh...okay."

Lifting her up, Alejandro carried Jenny bridal style to Chris and the others.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"I may be a trickster, but I'm not cold hearted. I wasn't going to let a shark hurt Jenny. She's to innocent and beautiful to be eatten. I simply won't allow it to happen. I care to much about...I mean! Forget that last part!"**

**Confession Over**

When the pair made it with the others, Team Amazon had won the challenge. DJ soon found Jenny and ran up to her.

"Jenny! Are you okay? I was worried about you. What happened?"

""A...A shark almost ate me, and...and Alejandro. He...He saved me." Jenny replied.

"Wow! A shark! Thanks Alejandro! You saved my friend!" Cried a happy DJ.

"It was nothing. Just helping out a fellow dansel in distress." He replied.

Jenny blushed and laid her head on Alejandro's chest closing her eyes.

Once everyone else got where Jenny and the others were, everyone made sure that Jenny was okay.

"Jenny! Oh my gosh you're alive!" Cried Sierra seeing her friend in the arms of Alejandro looking at her once she heard her name called.

"You really gave us a scare there Jenny." Said Gwen.

"Sorry guys, even I was scared. Luckily Alejandro saved me before that nasty shark could eat me." Replied Jenny looking at Alejandro's face.

Heather wasn't really impressed by this.

**Heather's Confession**

**"I know what he's doing. Alejandro's trying to look good so Jenny will trust him more. Ugh! I swear! I won't let her form an alliance with him! Not on my watch!"**

**Confession Over**

"Alright! Now that everyone's here, and since Team Amazon got the most gold, they get this special reward for the next challenge!" Said Chris having Chef hand Team Amazon helmets.

"Helmets? What are these for?" Asked Heather.

"For this next challenge that I like to call...The Bobsled of Death!" Replied Chris as everyone looked at the dangerous looking contraption.

"Uh Chris. This doesn't look safe." Said Jenny.

"Well that's the fun part of the challenge! Teams will go sliding down in twos three times down the contraption and into the pool! The team who goes down the fastest down the track will win the challenge and get First Class! While the losing team will have to vote someone off!" Chris told everyone.

"Where are the sleds?" Asked Jenny.

"Yeah...we couldn't afford actual sleds. So...you'll all be riding down the lond boards that Chef made." replied Chris.

"Um...you did have this tested first right?" Asked Noah.

"Of course! The interm who tested this is fine." Said Chris getting sighs of relife from everyone.

"In fact, he'll be back on his feet in just 10 months."

"What?" Cried everyone.

So Team Amazon and Team CRRRRH went up first.

After they had their runs down The Bobsled of Death, it was Team Vistory's turn to go.

"Okay DJ, don't be scared. We can do this!" Said Jenny to her teammate.

"I know Jenny! Plus with Irene by our side, we can't lose this challenge!" Replied DJ.

However, just before the two went, Jenny and DJ overheard Alejandro talking to Tyler about DJ and Irene.

"Its quiet simple really. DJ needed some help, so I gave it to him. I compliment myself on the great handwork I did on his fish. Poor DJ doesn't even know that he's still got the curse on himself." Alejandro told Tyler.

"DJ's still got the curse?" Said Tyler and Jenny at the same time.

"I've still got the curse?" Said DJ.

"Oops." Said Alejandro.

"Alejandro, you painted that symbol on Irene? DJ's still got this curse upon him? Why didn't you tell him?" Question Jenny who sounded upset when asked Alejandro all of these questions.

"Jenny, Jenny, I was only trying to help DJ. He was so upset about the curse that I thought that painting that symbol on Irene would boast his confidence." He told Jenny.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course! Anything to help a fellow teammate." He replied.

"You know what." Started DJ.

"Maybe I don't need Irene. If Alejandro was just helping out, then maybe this whole curse thing has just been in my head. So that means that I don't need Irene." Explained DJ putting down Irene and getting onto the board.

"Come on Jenny! We've got a challenge to win!" He told her sounding like he had full confidence in himself.

"You sure about this DJ?" Aked Jenny getting onto the board and wrapping her arms around DJ.

"I'm sure. If we keep our confidence up, then we'll win this for sure!" He replied as the two of them went sliding down the contraption.

In the end, Team Victory lost once again.

So in the elimination room. DJ and Jenny sat on the benches and awaited to see who would be taking the Drop of Shame.

"Hey DJ?" Said Jenny with a few bandages on her body and her left shoulder in stiches.

"Yeah Jenny?" DJ replied with a cast on his arm and a few bandages on his body.

"No matter what happens tonight, I'm glad I got to be your teammate. If only for a short while though." She told him.

"Thanks Jenny. That means alot to me coming from you; and I'm also glad that you were my teammate for this short period of time." He told her wwith a smile on his face.

"Okay you two." Said Chris walking into the room.

"Since you're the last two players on Team Victory and since you can't vote for who should go home, I've asked Chef to decide who takes the Drop of Shame. Chef!"

Chef walked into the room and stood next to Chris.

"Okay Chef, who do you think should leave the show tonight?" Chris asked him.

Chef took a long and sturdy look at DJ and Jenny. Then he had this to say to Chris.

"Well Chris, I got to tell you. Jenny's showed that she can be very helpful and a good team member since she first got here. DJ however has just been getting unlucky since Eygpt. Not to mension he's voted himself off time and time again already. So...I'm going to have to go with Dj taking the Drop of Shame tonight." Explained Chef.

"What?" Said Jenny.

"DJ! Time to say goodbye!" Said Chris handing DJ a parachute.

getting up and taking the parachute, DJ walked towards the door. Only to then be stopped by Jenny.

"DJ? DJ please don't go." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jenny, but it's been decided." He replied.

"Oh DJ!" Cried Jenny embrasing him in a hug.

Using his good arm, DJ returned the hug to her.

"I'm going to miss you DJ." Said Jenny with tears flowing down from her eyes.

"Don't worry Jenny, I know you can win this. Promise me that you'll be strong and yourself during the rest of this game?" He asked her.

"I...I promise DJ. I'll win this for you and everyone else." She replied.

"Now that's the Jenny I know. See you at the final's." He said before jumping out of the plane.

Leaving Jenny all alone. Sad as she was, Jenny had to stay strong for her teammate and everyone else. Wipping away her tears, Chris came over and had this to say.

"Well Jenny, since you're now all by yourself, and as I said before, you'll get to choose which team you go to next."

"Thanks Chris. I'll think this through before making any final desicions." Jenny replied before heading to the cockpit.

**That's the end of this chapter**

**Ready for Chapter 4?**

**Tune in to see what'll happen next**

**Thank u!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Girl on the Plane**

**The Big Chase in Big Ben**

**Chapter 4**

After the ceremony, Jenny was now all by herself. She was really sad that DJ got voted off, but she knew that she had to stay strong if she was going to win this game for her friends and family.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Now that DJ's gone, I've got to not only try to stay in the game, but also pick which team I'm going to be on. I...I don't know who to choose. Should I pick Team Amazon? Or should I pick Team CRRRRH? This is to complicated to decide. If I go onto Team Amazon, I'll be with my new buddies. Especially Sierra and Cody. Also gwen of course cause she's really nice. However, if I choose Team CRRRRH, then I'll be closer to Alejandro and get to hang out with my other buddies. So who do I turn to?"**

**Confession Over**

**Heather's Confession**

**"Now that Jenny's by herself, and now that she's got to pick a new team, I've got to convince her to form and alliance with me. Can't let Alejandro win her over. Not gonna happen!"**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Now that Jenny's solo, I've got to convince her to join me, and form that alliance with me. Can't have Heather get to her first. Not gonna happen!"**

**Confession Over**

So sitting by herself in the cockpit, Gwen, Sierra, and Cody walked up to Jenny to see how she was doing.

"Hey Jenny, how you holding up?" Asked Gwen.

"Oh...not to bad I guess." Jenny replied.

"Hey don't be sad, I'm sure DJ would have wanted you to carry out the compatition for him." Sierra told her.

"Yeah, he would have wanted that huh?" Said Jenny.

"Absolutly! You're a sweet; smart; caring; generous; helpful; challenging; and special girl Jenny. You keep this up and you'll be in the final three in no time." Cody told her.

"Aw...thanks you guys. That really means alot to me, but just one question." Said Jenny.

"What's that?" Asked Sierra.

"What happened to your hand Gwen?" Asked Jenny, but before Gwen could answer that, Chris's voice came on from the intercom.

"Attention all passengers! You're all going to have to jump out of the plane due to the fact that we've been denied landing!" He said.

"Aw come on!" Shouted Heather who was angry.

Then one by one everybody jumped out of the plane and landed onto the grounds of London, England.

When Jenny got onto the ground, she looked closely at the place. Then she began to jump around all happy-like. Just like a bunny rabbit.

"Wow! London, England! I've always wanted to come here! It's a dream come true!" She cried jumping some more.

"Wow, London! Hey Cody, did you know that Queen Mary the second got engaged here when she was just 15 years old?" Sierra told Cody who giigled nervously at her.

Once everbody else landed onto the ground, they all piled up into this giant bus. Inside, everbody took a seat while Chef drove the bus and Chris stood holding onto a pole.

"Now then, before I tell you about today's challenge, Jenny." He said.

"Yes Chris?" She said.

"Have you made a decision on which team you're going to be on yet?"

"Actually Chris, I think I have."

"Great! Do you mind telling us all?"

"Sure thing, but just so everybody knows! No matter what team I choose today, you'll all still remain and be my friends!"

"Great to know, now would you tell us already who's team you've picked?" Asked Heather.

"I've decided to pick...Team Chris' Really Really Really Really Hot." Replied Jenny.

"Alright!" Shouted Owen with joy.

"What?" Said Heather.

**Heather's Confession**

**"I don't believe it! I should have seen this coming! Why didn't I do anything to stop her? Ugh! I can't believe she choose Team Chris' Really Really Really Really Hot over team Amazon! I bet she only choose that because Alejandro's on that team! Unbelieveable!"**

**Confession Over**

**Owen's Confession**

**"Hooray! Jenny's on our team! This is going to be great! Now that she's on our team, I can find a way of repaying her for taking that bowling ball hit for me. I still feel a little guilty about that, but at least she wasn't mentally hurt."**

**Confession Over**

"Okay, now that, that's taken care of, it's time for today's challenge!" Started Chris.

"What's today's challenge Chris?" Asked Jenny.

"Oh I think you'll like this one. Today, you're all going to be out on a quest to find the noutorius criminal of London. 'Jack the Ripper!'" Said Chris.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Okay nobody said anything about finding a criminal. I don't want to go looking for a criminal! What if he does something? Or worse? In that case, I'm staying behind Owen. He's big and strong, but also very fragil. I think I'll just watch my back instead."**

**Confession Over**

"Wait a minute, where's Alejandro?" Asked Heather.

"Oh my gosh she's right! Chris where is he?" Said Jenny.

"Yeah about that...Jack the Ripper has just caught his first victim!" He replied.

"What? Oh no!" Shouted Jenny.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Jack the Ripper has Alejandro! I've got to rescue him! He's to cute and hot to be tourtured in anyway!"**

**Confession Over**

"How do we find him and Jack?" She asked just as the bus came to a stop and everybody got outside.

They arrived at The Tower of London. Where in front of the Tower stood to fine and neatly dressed guards.

"In order to catch 'Jack the Ripper', you'll have to find the clues to do so." Said Chris.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Said Jenny to her teammates.

"Where's our first clue?"

"Ah yes! Funny thing! In order to find your first clue, you all have to strip down these guards and find it!" Replied Chris who tried to hold back his laughter.

And then the song chime goes off.

"Oh boy." Said Jenny.

**Owen: **_It's creepy how they stand there, and don't even blink! I don't even want to see his bum, all naked and pink!_

**Noah: **_Hey buddy, can we bribe you, to strip yourself down?_

**Owen: **_Yum-Yum Happy Go Lucky Fish Time?_

**Noah: **Don't kill him you clown!

**Jenny: **Please don't be mean!

**Courtney: **_No way I can strip him, Duncan will freak!_

**Heather: **_And I'm allergic to uniforms!_

**Gwen: **Okay that's just weak.

**Sierra: **_I made a vow that Cody's the only and one man for me!_

**Gwen: **So I've got to do it? Uh, hello? Injury! Ouch!

**Courtney: **_If we're going to find that clue_

**Heather: **_There's only one thing left to do_

**Sierra: **_Force someone to strip him down?_

**Courtney, Heather, and Sierra: **_And sorry Gwen that's you!_

**Gwen: **Ow! Oh, just wait!

**Jenny: **_Now if w're going to find that clue_

**Owen: **_There's only one thing left to do_

**Noah: **_Force someone to strip him down!_

**Jenny, Owen, and Noah: **_And Tyler dude that's you!_

**Jenny: **Sorry Tyler, but I'll be happy to assist you

**Gwen: **Sierra look! It's Cody, _and I think he want's you to strip!_

**Sierra: **_Poor honey, quick get out of those things and that should help you out a bit!_

**Gwen: **_Yeah we're going to find that clue!_

**Heather: **_Just as Chris proposed!_

**Courtney: **_Force someone to strip him down!_

**Courtney, Heather, and Gwen: **_Cause if we don't then we're going to be hosed!_

**Courtney: **_Totally ho-oh-Oh-oh-oh-oh-Oh-oh-osed!_

Sometime later, Team Amazon had gone off somewhere after finding their first clue.

As for team Chris' Really Really Really Really Hot, they were just about to reach the end of their luck.

"Anything yet you guys?" Asked Jenny as she searched through the pants pockets.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Okay I know it was wrong to pick through someone else's clothing, but it was part of the challenge. I didn't want to, but it was for my team. Man I feel so...stupid! I hope I never have to do that again!"**

**Confession Over**

"Still no sign of the clue." Said Noah looking through a pair of socks.

"And let me just say that I'm not going to look through this guys boxers."

"Aw man, where could that clue be?" Said Owen playing with the guards hat.

Then, Jenny had an idea.

"Hey Owen, could I see that hat for a second please?" She asked.

"Sure thing Jenny." Replied Owen

"Here you go."

Handing Jenny the hat, she looked inside of it and found an envolope.

"Hey you guys! I think I found the clue!" Jenny cried as the guys gathered around her.

"Alright! Let's open it up!" Shouted Tyler.

Opening the envolope, jenny pulled out a letter and read it to the guys. When she was done, Noah knew where they had to go.

"I've got it! We've got to go to Anne Bolyn's room." He said.

"Then let's get going so we can catch 'Jack the Ripper' before he gets anyone else." Said Jenny.

So the four ran into this palace, and into Anne Bolyn's room. Which looked more like a tourture room then a bedroom.

"Um...are you sure this is the right place Noah?" Asked Jenny who was scared of the room and hiding behind Noah.

"Positive, and if I'm not mistaken, the next clue should be in that machine." Replied Noah pointing to a machine.

"Um...so...one of us has to get strapped into that machine while the others pull on that wheel in order to get the next clue?" Questioned Jenny.

"That's the plan." Said Noah.

"Let me at it bro!" Said Tyler.

"I'm flexible enough to handel this contraption."

"Are you sure about that Tyler?" Asked Jenny.

"No problem. Now strap me up and prepare to be amazed." He replied.

"Let's hurry this up before he changes his mind, or before Alejandro makes me do it cause I'm the shortest." Said Noah.

"Why don't you like Al?" Asked Owen to Noah as Jenny strapped Tyler onto the machine.

"I don't trust the guy. He's like an eel dipped in grease and swimming in motor oil." Noah Replied.

"Plus, he's just like Heather only with more social skills."

When Jenny was done strapping in Tyler, she questioned Noah.

Cause she overheard the conversation.

"Hey Noah? Isn't that a little bit...harsh? To say those things about Alejandro?" Asked Jenny.

"Harsh? You obviously don't know the real Alejandro Jenny." He replied while getting ready to turn the wheel.

Tyler then started to scream. Begging for Noah to stop.

"Um, you do realize we haven't started yet right?" He asked.

"Oh! It's cool. I'll keep quiet." Tyler replied making Jenny giggle a smig.

Noah had Owen take over for him while he talked to Jenny about Alejandro.

"Look, your new here and you're a really nice girl. I don't want to see you get hurt by someone like Alejandro."

"Hurt? Why would Alejandro hurt me? He said he really, really liked me." Jenny told him.

"Yeah. That's what he said to Bridgette and Leshawna. He also gave them comments and flirted with them." Noah told her.

"He did? He never told me about those other girls? W..W..What happened to them?"

"They got voted off that's what."

"They did? How did that happen?"

"Bridgette got her tongue stuck to a pole, and Leshawna went a bit overboard and slapped out one of Heather's teeth."

"How did those things happen to those poor girls?"

"Alejandro's what happened to those poor girls."

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Was Noah telling me the truth? Did Alejandro really get Bridgette stuck to a pole? Make Leshawna go a little insane? I'm I going to be next? End up like those other two girls? Oh no. W...W...What if all this time I've been played? What if Alejandro doesn't really like me? Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. I...I can't believe this. I don't want to believe it. Oh."**

**Confession Over**

**Noah's Confession**

**"I did what I had to do. It's better that Jenny finds out now about Alejandro then gets her heart broken later. I just hope she's smart enough to know that I'm telling the truth."**

**Confession Over**

Noah went back to the wheel and took it from Owen.

He spun the wheel hard and fast.

Causing Tyler to hold back his screams.

"Hey Tyler? Are you doing some sort of yoga move or are you just in pain?" Owen asked.

Soon a compartment opened and a letter was hidden inside.

"There's the next clue!" Cried Jenny grabbing the letter and opening it up.

"Here Noah, you can read it."

"Thank you." Said Noah reading the letter.

"If your teammate can still use her feet, bring her down for something to eat." He read.

"Her her down for something to eat? You mean like...like a dinning room?" Said Jenny.

"Yes! Yes that's it!" Cried Noah.

"Jenny you're a genius!" Shouted Owen hugging his buddy.

"Aw shucks. Thanks you guys." Said Jenny blushed.

"Let's go!" Shouted Noah and both him and Owen ran out of the room.

Jenny was starting to leave, until she realized that Tyler was still strapped down on the contraption.

"Oops! Sorry Tyler!" She cried and ran back over to him.

As Jenny started to unstrap him, she had no idea that someone was coming up from behind her. Tyler however, noticed this and tried to warn Jenny. However, he was still in alot of pain. So, he couldn't really tell Jenny. However, Jenny notice Tyler making funny faces so she stopped and looked at him.

"Tyler? Tyler why are you making faces at me?" She asked.

Tyler couldn't respond to her since he was still in pain.

"Tyler?"

And that was the last thing she said before someone snatched her from behind and knocked her out.

**Sometime Later...**

Jenny soon awoke to find herself being carried off somewhere. She didn't know where, but that was because she was blindfolded, tied up, and muffled. She was really scarred at the moment and didn't know what to do.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Being tied up, blindfolded, and muffled is the last thing I'd expect to happen to me. What I would have expected was being blindfolded and taken out somewhere for a surprise. Not this."**

**Confession Over**

Soon Jenny felt her body being dropped onto the ground, and the sound of a door closing. That's when she started to really panic and try to get untied. If not for the muffler, she'd be screaming for 'Help' at the moment. Then, she heard footsteps coming her way and that made her really start to panic some more.

"Jenny! Jenny! Jenny came down!" Cried a familiar voice.

She recognized that voice.

It was Alejandro!

He was uniting Jenny getting her free from the rope. He soon finished that and removed the blindfold and cloth around her eyes and mouth. Able to move again, Jenny sat up and hugged Alejandro.

"Alejandro?" She said not knowing if it really was him or not.

"The one and only." He replied.

"Oh my gosh it is you! And Sierra, Cody, and Tyler!" She cried noticing her other friends in the room.

"You guys are okay! Oh I'm so happy! Thank heaven!"

Jenny then ran over to hug her friends who were all unharmed and in perfect health.

"It's great to see you Jenny!" Said Sierra hugging her best friend.

"Are you guys alright?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah we're fine. Shocked at first what with being captured. Otherwise we're all good." Cody replied.

"What happened? Where are we?" Questioned Jenny.

"We're back on the plane. Apparently Chris hired 'Jack the Ripper' to capture us and bring us back aboard the ship. Why? I don't know, but apparently we're stuck here until one of our teams can capture 'Jack the Ripper.'" Alejandro told her.

"How did you know our teams were capturing 'Jack the Ripper?' Did Chris tell you that?" Jenny asked.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Okay...maybe that was a stupid question to ask. It's just what came out of me is all."**

**Confession Over**

"To answer that question, we've been watching and hearing what's been going on through those monitors." Alejandro replied.

Jenny looked and noticed the monitors.

"Wow. Chris thought of everything here and...wait a minute. If you guys were hearing and watching what's been going on so far during the challenge, then that means..."

"I heard what you and Noah were talking about." Alejandro finished.

This made Jenny blush red, but of embarrassment.

"Oh...you...you heard our conversation?" She asked.

"Like an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil. Is that right?" Said Alejandro walking closer to Jenny.

"Uh oh." Said Cody.

"Alejandro look, I'm sure Noah didn't mean to say any of those things about you. He could have been angry, jealous, or a little tired at the moment. It could have been any of those things." Jenny told him afraid that he would do something.

As Alejandro got closer to Jenny, he was just inches away from her face.

"Noah told you things about me. Things about Bridgette and Leshawna. Things about me doing things to them that caused them to get voted off of the show. Is that correct?" Alejandro told her.

"Um...um...if I say yes then are you going to yell at me?" She asked showing him her innocent looking eyes that were getting teary.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"She asked if I was going to yell at her? Yell at her? I'd never yell at her, and I don't need her finding out that what Noah said was all true. If she does, then she'll never speak to me again. I can't let that happen! If anything, all she has to know is that I was just trying to find that special _someone _in my life."**

**Confession Over**

Alejandro just looked into Jenny's eyes and whipped away the tears in them. Then, he rubbed her cheeks and brought his face over to her ear.

"I would never ever yell at you Jenny." He whispered to her moving his face away from her ear.

"Then tell me please Alejandro. What Noah was telling me. About Bridgette and Leshawna and you flirting with them and then getting them voted off. Was it all true? Did you flirt with them and get them voted off? And are you planning on doing the same to me? Am I just another girl for you to play and then get voted off?" Jenny asked him.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Noah! NOAH! I swear if we lose this challenge I will personally vote him out of here!"**

**Confession Over**

Alejandro looked at Jenny with a guilty and worried look on his face.

He didn't know what to tell Jenny.

He couldn't tell her the truth. Then it would ruin everything that he planned.

However, looking into Jenny's eyes made Alejandro feel weak.

His knees began to wobble and his heart was racing.

"Um...well..." He started trying to figure out what to say next.

"I'm waiting Alejandro. Just please tell me the truth. Was Noah right or not?" Said Jenny.

"Well...I'm not going to lie to you Jenny. It's true that I did flirt with Bridgette and Leshawna, but them getting voted off was not my fault." He started to tell her.

"Really now?" Said Jenny who didn't seem to be really impressed.

"Look yes I did flirt with them, but it was only because I thought one of them was _the one _for me. I mean Noah's probably just saying that stuff about me because he's jealous."

"He didn't appear really jealous."

"When does someone appear jealous?"

"Alejandro...I want to believe you, but...but I don't know."

"Please believe me. Those other girls are out of my life now that you're here. I really do like you Jenny, and I want to be more then just friends."

"You...You...You...You what?"

**Jenny's Confession**

**"He wants to be more then friends with me? Oh gosh. Oh gee. Oh my. Can't breathe. No! Now wait a minute! What if its just apart of his act? I'm so confussed. Who do I trust and believe? 'Starts to cry.'"**

**Confession Over**

"Alejandro I'm sorry, but...I'm going to need more proof then just what you're telling me to believe you." Jenny told him.

"What about this?" He asked her taking her chin and pulling her to his lips.

Where the two of them kissed!

At fist Jenny was shocked, but then she started to give in, close her eyes, and wrap her arms around Alejandro's neck.

"Oh...that's so beautiful." Said Sierra as she hugs Cody and starts to cry.

At that moment Heather gets thrown into the room with everyone else. She didn't notice Alejandro and Jenny kissing each other until she stood up and saw them.

**Heather's Confession**

**"Alejandro. Was. Kissing. Jenny. He was kissing Jenny! What the hell? I can't, no I don't believe it! Ugh! There go my chances at forming an alliance with her! Thank you so much Alejandro! Ugh!"**

**Confession Over**

Heather was watching the peir kiss with an angry look on her face. She wasn't really happy at the moment. I mean who could blame her for wanting to form an alliance and now she wasn't going to be getting it.

Soon Alejandro and Jenny pulled apart and looked into each others eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" Alejandro asked Jenny.

"Well...I suppose...but I'm still a bit confused. If you were just looking for that special someone, then why did Noah tell me all of those things?" Asked Jenny.

"Don't mind him okay? Just forget about him. He's not important right now. What is important is what I'm about to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Do you trust me? Honestly? Do you trust me?"

"...Yes. Yes I do, and i always will trust you Alejandro."

"Thank you."

Then he kissed her again.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I can't believe I almost thought that Alejandro was using me and what Noah said about him was true. Boy, I'm glad I got all that cleared up and out of the way. Plus, now that I trust Alejandro, and he gave me my first kiss, I think I'm ready to form an alliance with him."**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"That was to close. I thought for sure that Jenny was going to find out. Although I must admitt, I was a bit nervous when she asked me about the things I did in the past. Those big beautiful silver looking eyes looking at me like that. Kissing her seemed to be the only way to get her to trust me again. I'm going to have to be more careful now. Can't risk losing the million and Jenny. What? A guy can't have a soft side for a beautiful girl like Jenny? I'm not falling for her!" **

**Confession Over**

In no time flats did the remaining team members come with two sacks back on the plane.

"Sweet! Everyone's okay!" Cried Owen when he saw his teammates.

"Yeah, you guys were so stupid to think we went missing." Said Heather.

"Heather! Don't say that. They had every right to worry about us. I mean, even we thought we were actually kidnapped." Jenny told her.

"But it was reassuring to some who were concerned." Said Alejandro looking at Noah.

"Oh...you were watching?" He asked.

"Like an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil." Alejandro replied.

"What? Where I'm from, something like that means a compliment." Said Noah.

"Uh...no. That wasn't a compliment Noah." Said Jenny.

"Anyway, we caught the Ripper! Look!" Said Owen removing the sack from the peron's head.

"Old Man Jenkins?" Said Everyone, but Chris pulled off the mask.

"Ezekiel?" Said Everyone confussed and shock.

"Ezekiel? You know this guy?" Asked Jenny.

"He was one of the contestants on the show, but got voted off first." Alejandro told her.

"W...W...What happened to him? The poor thing looks sick." Asked Jenny.

"Found him in the cargo hold with the rats." Said Chef.

"I was going to let him back in the game if he could avoid being captured. However...since he did get caught. Looks like you're out of here again bub." Explained Chris as Chef takes Ezekiel and throws him out of the plane.

"Oh my gosh! Is he going to be okay?" Asked Jenny.

"Don't worry he'll be fine. Maybe. Who knows." Replied Chris.

"So wait, then who did Gwen and Courtney capture?" Asked Heather as the two girls pulled off the sack.

"Duncan?" Said Everyone.

"You brought me back here? Ugh! Where's the exit on this thing?" He said.

"Hold it right there! Don't think you're going anywhere just yet. Thought you could get away huh? Didn't think I'd find you huh?" Said Chris.

"Um actually, we found him." Said Gwen.

"She's right Chris." Said Jenny.

"Who's the new chick?" Asked Duncan looking at Jenny who smiled at him.

"Ah! Yes! Duncan, say hello to Jenny. Jenny this is Duncan." Said Chris.

"Hello there Duncan. Glad to meet you, and soory that you got caught in a sack." Jenny told him.

"It's cool. Not the first time something like this has happened to me." He told her getting up on his feet.

"Which is why that since Duncan got caught, Team Amazon wins the challenge!" Cried Chris.

"Yes!" Cried Team Amazon together.

"What?" Said Owen, Noah, and Jenny.

"As for Team I'm Really Really really Really Hot, the 'D' man's now on your team, and...you're going to have to vote someone off tonight." Said Chris.

"Uh oh." Said Owen, Noah, and Jenny again.

In the elimination ceremony room. Team CRRRRH was sitting down awaiting for the results.

"Oh...I don't like this." Said Jenny who was sitting next to Alejandro and Duncan.

"Don't worry, nobody voted for you jenny." Alejandro reassured her.

"How do you know that?"

"Cause you're the best player and teammate here."

"Oh...that's very sweet of you to say."

Then Chris came in and counted the votes.

"And so, with a total of 4 votes against him..." He started.

"Noah! it's time for you to say Pip pip cherio, Tally ho, Tooda loo."

"If I jump now will you stop it?" Asked Noah putting on the parachute and walking towards the door.

"I'll miss you buddy. I'll win this for us." Said Owen.

"Bye Noah! It's been great playing with you. Take care of yourself." Said Jenny.

"Whatever. Just you two watch out and beware of eels." He said before jumping out of the plane.

"I'm going to miss Noah." Said Jenny.

"But don't be sad Owen, you've still got me and the others."

"Yeah, your right." Replied Owen.

After the elimination ceremony, Jenny was heading for the bathroom.

She wanted to talk about Noah before heading back to the others.

On her way, she spotted Tyler who looked worried and shocked about something.

"Tyler?" She said.

Tyler turned around and saw Jenny.

"Jenny? W...What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well...I was going to talk about the ceremony and Noah's elimination. Are you waiting to discuss something to? Or is somebody already inside?" She told him.

"Uh...well uh...um..."

"Tyler what's wrong?"

"You don't want to go in there."

"If somebody's in there then I won't."

"No I mean, it's not what you think."

"What do you mean."

"Uh...take a look for yourself."

Curious, Jenny looked through the opening in the door and saw Gwen and Duncan kissing.

"Oh my." Said Jenny backing away from the door.

"Tyler?" She said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"We take this to our graves. If Courtney finds out about this, then she's going to have a flip." Jenny told him and Tyler agreed with her.

**All done!**

**Exciting isn't it?**

**Just you wait until Chapter 5!**

**Please review and thank u!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Girl on the Plane**

**Greece is the Word**

**Chapter 5**

After what Jenny had witnessed in the confession both, she and Tyler promised not to tell anyone about it.

So they headed back to the cockpit and went to sleep.

However, Jenny was soon awoken back the sound of Owen's screams.

Jenny shot up and ran over to Owen, while the others were just looking at him.

"Owen are you okay? What's wrong?" Asked Jenny.

"Oh...oh...I...I just had a horrible dream." Owen replied.

"Hey it's okay. It was only a dream. It's alright now. Nobody's hurt and you're in perfect health." Jenny told him.

"Yeah, yeah your right. Nobdoy's actually hurt. thanks Jenny." Said Owen before going back to sleep.

**Owen's Confession**

**"Man, everything's all toopsy-turby now. Noah's gone and i could be next if I'm not careful enough. At least I still have Jenny by my side. She's a loyal friend who I can count on."**

**Confession Over**

After helping Owen go back to sleep, Jenny walked over and sat next to Tyler and whispered someting in his ear.

"How you holding up?" She asked.

"Okay I guess." He replied.

"But I don't know how long I can keep this private."

"Just relax, and don't try to think about it. Look, I'm going to talk to Duncan and gwen about this and try to get everything straight again okay? Just...don't tell Courtney about this yet okay? Please?" Jenny told him.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." Replied Tyler.

"Fair enough." Said Jenny.

**Tyler's Confession**

**"I'm freaking out here! I can't keep secrets for long! Otherwise I slip and burst it out! Aw man, I sure hope Jenny can straighten things out with this whole mess. Before Courtney finds out that is."**

**Confession over**

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I knew that I was going to have to fix things up. After talking with Courtney and the others about their life, she mensioned falling for a juvie boy named Duncan. Then when I actually met him, I figured that it had to be the same guy. Now that Duncan kissed Gwen, I've got to find out why before Courtney finds out. Aw man, I don't want Courtney to get upset when she finds out that Duncan cheated on her."**

**Confession Over**

"Something wrong Tyler? I might be able to help." Alejandro told him.

Tyler looks at Jenny who wasn't paying attention at the moment.

"Well...I sort of...saw something." He replied to Alejandro in a whisper.

And that's when Duncan woke up.

"Oh wow, that was a deep sleep. A sleep of the dead. You got that Tyler? Dead!" He told him making Alejandro smirk and Jenny furious.

**Duncan's Confession**

**"Tyler saw me and Gwen kissing and now he's freaking out. I think he knows better then to talk about it. He. Better. Know. Better."**

**Confession Over**

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I don't like it how Duncan talked to Tyler like that. It's not nice. Then again, he's been to juvie so...I guess this is normal behavior. But I still don't like it. I better talk to him soon before he hurts Tyler in anyway."**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Tyler and Duncan know something that must be pretty juicy. I need to figure out what it is and us it for my own advantage."**

**Confession Over**

As Duncan got out and headed to use the bathroom, Jenny stopped him.

"Hey uh...um...D...D...Duncan?" She said a little nervous.

"Look Tyler, you're not going to...oh! Sorry I thought you were Tyler for a second." Said Duncan realizing that it was Jenny and not Tyler talking to him.

"Oh...its okay." She replied with a nervous smile on her face.

"Okay...well...I'm just going to go now." He said beofre Jenny stopped him again.

"Dncan wait!" She said.

"I...I need to talk to you."

"Alright. I'm listening. So, what's on your mind?" Said Duncan.

"Duncan look, I know we've just met and all, but Courtney's told me alot about you. Frankly I was a little shocked to learn that she dated a boy from...uh...from the big house." Started Jenny.

"Its fine. Your new here so I'm sure you would be, but don't worry, I've never hurt or done anything else to a person." He told her.

"Okay then. Great! Super! Yeah, great to know." She said.

"Okay?" Said Duncan.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just a little shy when meeting new people."

"Fair enough."

"Look Duncan, I...I...I saw what you did. With Gwen. In the bathroom. Last night."

That made Duncan's eyes go wide open.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"Look Duncan, I saw what you did back there; and I just want to know why you kissed Gwen? Where you angry? Confussed? Trying to get back at Courtney? What was it?" Questioned Jenny trying to find out the truth.

"Look Jenny, have you ever been in a relationship where your spouse sometimes drove you so crazy that you just couldn't take it anymore?" Duncan asked.

"Um...no actually. Sorry." She replied.

"Well look, you don't know Courtney like I do. Okay? I'm just so...feed up with her and her bossiness."

"Courtney's bossy?"

"Yes, and look you can't tell Courtney about this?"

"And why shouldn't I? You kissed one of my friends and cheated on another one behind her back."

"Because, if Courtney finds out then she's going to be all up in my face about it."

"Well you deserve it!"

"Please! Don't tell Courtney! Please?"

"Look Duncan, even if I don't tell her, then she's going to find out sooner or later. That, or Tyler will blurt it out before either one of those two can happen."

"Come on Jen. Help a poor guy out would you? I mean, what about Gwen?"

"What about her?"

"If you tell Courtney what went on back there, then she'll have Gwen voted out of here before you can do anything to stop it."

"Excues me? Are you saying that I shouldn't tell Courtney for Gwen's sake?"

"That's what I'm saying."

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Okay, well...I didn't really put much thought into what would happen to Gwen if Courtney found out what I saw. What if that does happen? What if Gwen gets voted off because I told Courtney what happened? Maybe I shouldn't? But I probably should. That would be the right thing to do. Although, I'd be risking losing a friend, and making another one upset. So what do I do?"**

**Confession Over**

"Gosh, I...I haven't thought of that." Said Jenny.

"You see, that's why I'm tell you this. Don't tell Courtney, and Gwen stays in the game." Said Duncan holding onto Jenny's shoulders.

"Ouch! Duncan my left shoulder has stiches on it. Please let go of it."

"Sorry about that."

"No problem, but look this is what I'm going to do."

"I'm listening."

"I'll keep your secret. For now. However, if Courtney starts to get suspicious or if Tyler can't hold it in, then I'm going to tell her myself. Either that, or...I'll have someone else tell her. Is that clear?"

"Hm...you drive a hard bargain. Fine."

Shaking on their agreement, they both wen back to the cockpit until the plane landed.

Soon Chris called everyone into a small room. There everyone gethered around a table, and then Chris explained what the next challenge was going to be.

"For this next challenge, you're all going to be taking part in something similar to the Olympics. And that place you're going to is..."

"Greece?" Said Courtney.

"Athens?" Said Jenny.

"Actually Jenny I believe the Olympics where held in Greece, and Athens is in Greece." Said Courtney correcting her.

"Oh! Right!" Said Jenny realizing that.

"Is it Atlantic?" Asked Sierra.

"Mt. Olympus?" Said Owen.

"Mt. Olympus? Isn't that where the Gods lived?" Asked Jenny.

"Actually, we're going to where Courtney and Jenny said. Athens, Greece; and we should be landing there. Right. About. Now!" Said Chris and the plane landed onto the ground causing everyone to fly into the air and then land hard onto the ground.

Jenny landed on top of Alejandro.

"Oh! Um...thanks Alejandro." She said while blushing.

"The pleasure's all mine." He said.

Once everybody got out of the plane, they all met and stood in an area where these ancient columns stood all around them.

"Welcome to Althen's Greece! Home to where the first Olympics were held and games were played!" Explained Chris walking towards them in an ancient Roman outfit.

"During this challenge, each team will compete in a one-on-one competition for the gold medals. In order to win and recieve First Class, one team must recieve more gold medals during each challenge then the other team."

"Does that also include silver medals?" Asked Owen.

"Uh...No." Replied Chris.

"Aw." Said Owen.

"Chin up Owen, at least you get a gold medal?" Said Jenny.

"Hey yeah. Yeah! Right Jenny!"

"For this first event, two people must look around and find the gold medal on the pillars. But watch out for the guardian Ormanthian Bear." Chris told them.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Really? A bear guards the gold medal? Come on!"**

**Confession Over**

"Now then." Started Chris.

"Who'd like to go first?"

"I'll do it." Said Gwen and Duncan at the same time.

"What?" Said Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Okay, now I'm definetly posaitive that something's going on here. Either Gwen's secretly dating or maybe...No, no. Patience now. I'll figure it out sooner or later."**

**Confession Over**

**Sierra's Confession**

**"Oh! Oh! I knew it! I knew it! I knew Gwen had a thing for Duncan! I just knew it! It's all over my fan site! Oh! Maybe there'll be a thing for me and Cody soon? AH!"**

**Confession Over**

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I'm a little worried about this. I don't usually keep secrets from other people, and I don't know how long Tyler can keep it a secret?"**

**Confession Over**

"Never mind, I pass." Said Gwen.

"Ditto on that." Said Duncan.

"Sorry, but the decision's been made and it's final." Said Chris.

"Fine." The two of them said.

"While those two are doing that, everybody else, follow me!" Explained Chris.

"Wait! You mean we're not going to watch?" Asked Courtney a bit surprised.

"Nope, now follow me!" Chris replied as Jenny lead Courtney with the others.

"I just don't see why we can't watch them in action?" Said Courtney unensured.

"Come on Courtney, you and me both know that we can trust Gwen to handel this right?" Said Jenny making Courtney stop her in their tracks.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"Why would you say that?" Asked Courtney.

"Say what?" Asked Jenny who was getting a little worried.

"We can trust Gwen. As if you're not sure that we can really trust her." Courtney told her.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Oh boy. I'm dead."**

**Confession Over**

"No! No! Of course I trust Gwen!"

"Then why did you say that?"

"Uh...uh...I...I just wasn't sure that you trust her Courtney. I mean, teammates have to look out for each other and know that they can trust one another."

"Okay? Are you feeling okay?"

"Okay? Of course I'm okay!"

"Alright then. If you say so."

So the two walked on. Not speaking a word about their conversation. They soon made it to the others.

Just as Chris was about to go over the next challenge.

"For this event, two people must do mortal fighting combat against each other. The last person standing wins the gold medal. Now then, can I get two volunteers please?" Said Chris.

"I'll do it!" Said Courtney.

"I happen to be the strongest one here."

"I'll agree with that." Said Jenny.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that _I'm_ the _strongest _one here ladies." Said Cody flexing his muscels.

That made Courtney laugh, and Sierra mad.

"I'll do it! I'll fight against Courtney!" She cried and Jenny tried to make her calm down.

"Okay...I'll need two volunteers from Team I'm Mega Hot." Said Chris turning to the other team.

"Come on Al, we can take them." Said Owen referring to Alejandro as he wrapped his arms gentle around his neck.

"Wait, I was on the wrestling team in grade school." Said Tyler.

"Really? That's pretty cool Tyler." Said Jenny.

"Then how about we make an agreement? I'll give you my spot if you swear you'll repay the favor for me down the road?" Said Alejandro to Tyler recieving a thumbs up from the guy.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Repay him down the road? I wonder what that means? Unless...uh oh! What if Tyler told Alejandro about what we saw? Oh no! Uh...Alejandro wouldn't have Tyler tell Courtney? Would he?"**

**Confession Over**

"We're going to destroy you! Gr!" Said Owen who was shaking.

"Easy there Owen! Don't underestimate them!" Said Jenny.

"If Owen and Tyler are fighting, then you can count me in."

"What?" Said everybody in shock.

"Oh if she's fighting the count me in!" Said Heather.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Yeah, I'm sure everybody was thinking that I couldn't handel myself in a fight. However, I took 7 years of ballet. Therefore, I think I'm more then capable of handeling myself and my teammates."**

**Confession Over**

**Heather's Confession**

**"The only reason I agreed to fight's because I want to try and convince Jenny to join me in an alliance. Then we'll take down everyone including Alejandro!"**

**Confession Over**

"Sold! Everybody into the ring!" Said Chris.

"My first Olympics! This is so cool!" Cried Owen as he and the others got into the ring.

"Let's do this thing you guys!" Shouted Jenny.

In the ring, Sierra tackled Owen and was on his back. Courtney was chasing after Tyler who was trying to stand his ground and take her down. Heather came running towards Jenny, who jumped over Heather and then spun in the air. Landing onto her feet.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Oh, did I forget to mension...I also took 5 years of gymnastics? Pretty impressive huh?"**

**Confession Over**

"Come on Heather! Bring it on!" Said Jenny showing Heather to bring it.

"Oh you're so going down!" Cried Heather who tried to kick Jenny only to have her lift her leg up and then do a backwards flip.

"Wow! Jenny's got skills." Said Cody.

"Amazing isn't she?" Said Alejandro just staring at Jenny as she twirled and moved while fighting Heather.

"Oh! Hold still already!" Shouted Heather.

"Not until you say Uncle please." Replied Jenny doing a flip behind Heather and then tickled her to the ground.

"Don't worry ladies, just hang in there a little longer!" Cody cried out.

"Oh would you just shut up!" Said Courtney which got Sierra very upset.

So she goes and attacks Courtney, causing Team Amazon to lose the event.

"Alright! That's three gold medals for Team I'm Extremly Hot!" Said Chris.

"Three?" Said a confussed Courtney.

"It's a one event, but you guys made it into a team event. Plus! I enjoyed Jenny's ballet moves against Heather." Replied Chris giving Owen, Tyler, and Jenny their gold medals.

Owen cheers, and Jenny congratulates her teammates.

Just then, Gwen runs up to everyone carrying a gold medal.

"Nice job Gwen." Said Courtney giving her a high-five.

"Thanks." Replied Gwen.

"Where's Duncan?" Asked Courtney.

Now Jenny had been watching what was going on and was starting to feel uneased in her stomach.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"When I saw Courtney high-five Gwen, I felt so bad. When she finds out what happened between Gwen and Duncan, she's so going to flip. I should tell her the truth, but what about Gwen? I promised Duncan I wouldn't tell Courtney, but now. Ugh! I'm so confused!" **

**Confession Over**

"Well, onto the next event!" Cried Chris and everyone follows him.

"Duncan will join you eventually. If the bear didn't get him first."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cried Gwen.

"Hang on a second. Gwen, you sounded kind of..." Started Courtney to Gwen.

"Uh oh." Said Jenny to herself and rushes over to Gwen and Courtney.

"Uh...uh hey you two! Let's talk about something else huh? Like...look wings!"

"Excuse me! Could we please move on? Chef spent a whole hour putting these things together for the tie breaker event." Started Chris.

"For this event, one member on each team will strap on these wings and fly up to the gold medals up above. The first team to do so wins invincibility and First Class. So, who's it going to be?"

"I'll volunteer for..." Started Cody who was squeezed by Sierra.

"Oh Cody! You're so brave!" She said.

"Fine then. Team I'm Super Hot? Who's going up?" Asked Chris.

"I'll do it! To the extreme!" Said Tyler.

"Good, but first. You'll each need to wear these Spartan coustumes." Said Chris.

"Coustumes?" Said the guys.

When Cody and Tyler were all set, Sierra was screaming.

"Cody looks just like an angel!" She cried with joy.

"That's nice Sierra." Replied Jenny.

"Aw man, this is going to be a close one." Said Owen.

"To close perhaps." Said Alejandro to himself.

"Better even it out."

"Okay you two!" Started Chris.

"Say Tyler, perhaps now would be a good time to repay the favor?" Alejandro told Tyler and Jenny heard this and quickly ran over to Alejandro.

"Alejandro, what are you doing?" Asked Jenny.

"Tyler, could you please tell Courtney what you saw Gwen and Duncan doing?" Asked Alejandro ignoring Jenny.

"Alejandro don't." Said Jenny.

"Excuse me?" Said Courtney turning her attention to the boys.

"Oh no. Alejandro don't make Tyler do something we'll regret." Said Jenny trying to stop him.

Tyler began to shake and his eyes were looking everywhere. He looked at Jenny who was trying to tell him not to do or say anything.

"Oh man...I...I..." Tyler started.

"Tyler don't!" Screamed Jenny.

"I...I SAW GWEN AND DUNCAN KISS AND SO DID JENNY!" Tyler cried out.

"What?" Cried Courtney.

"No!" Cried Jenny putting her face into her hands.

"YOU KISSED DUNCAN GWEN? HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIEND-ISH? I HATE YOU?" Courtney told gwen who was a little freaked out and shocked.

Then Courtney turned and walked over to Jenny.

"AND YOU?" Started Courtney to Jenny who was scared and staring into Courtney's eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU SAW DUNCAN AND GWEN KISS? I THOUGH WE WERE FRIENDS?"

"Courtney please I didn't mean to! I wanted to tell you, but I promised Duncan that..." Began Jenny who was stopped just as Duncan ran over.

"Few, made it. So, what did I miss?" He said and everybody looked at him.

Courtney gave him an angry glare, and Jenny gave him a scared and nervous glare.

"What?" Asked Duncan.

"YOU KISSED GWEN'S WHAT! THEN YOU MADE JENNY PROMISE NOT TO TELL ME!" Shouted Courtney poking her finger into Duncan's chest.

"WHAT?" Cried Duncan looking at Jenny.

"I didn't tell her! Alejandro made Tyler spill the beans! I tried to stop him!" Said Jenny who looked at Alejandro all upset and then back at Duncan.

"I HATE YOU GWEN! I HATE! HATE! HATE YOU!" Cried Courtney to Gwen.

"You're so e-lim-in-a-ted!"

"She's got my vote." Said Heather.

"Agreed." Said Sierra.

"What? Guys no! You can't do that to Gwen! It's not her fault!" Cried Jenny who was starting to cry.

"How can you stick up for her? After what she and Duncan did to me?" Asked Courtney.

"Courtney please, this is crazy. Just give Gwen and Duncan a chance to ex..." Began Jenny who was cut off by Courtney.

"NO! I don't want to hear it! As of right now Jenny! We're no longer friends! I HATE YOU!" Courtney told her recieving gasps from everyone.

Jenny just stood where she was starring at Courtney unaware that Cody landed on Tyler holding the gold medal in his hand.

"Team Amazon wins!" Cried Chris, but nobody was paying attention right now.

"What did I miss?" Asked Cody looking at the others.

Jenny was still where she was. Not moving or doing anything.

"Jenny?" Asked Gwen.

"Is she okay?" Asked Heather.

"Jenny? Jenny say something." Asked Sierra.

Wish granted and Jenny burst into tears. She was crying so hard that she looked like a waterfall. She looked at Courtney, then the other members of Team Amazon, then Duncan, and Alejandro, Owen, Tyler, and Cody.

"Alejandro! H...H...How could you? Why? Why?" She cried.

"Jenny, I...I can explain." Alejandro started.

"Explain what? Huh? That you were only thinking about yourself and about winning the challenge? Not about the feelings of others? Including four people in particular?" Jenny started.

"Four?" Asked Alejandro.

"Yeah! Courtney! Gwen! Duncan! And Me!" She shouted into his face.

"You know what? Noah was right about you! You don't care about anyone but yourself! You only used me and made me like you so that you could throw out the competition! You never really did like me did you? It was all a joke! A scame! A phonny! A trick! And I fell for it! I fell for every little piece of it! I'm such an idiot to ever think that a hot guy like you could ever really like a girl like me!" Jenny told Alejandro who was shocked by everything she was saying to him.

Everybody was shocked with what she was telling him.

Even Chris and Chef were shocked.

"Well guess what?" Started Jenny again as she cried some more and sniffed her nose.

"Now that Courtney hates Duncan and Gwen; Gwen's going to possibly be voted off in the near future; and everybody hates me; I'm done! I've had it with everything! I should have listened to Noah when he said I might get hurt! Well, I didn't listen to him! Why? Becasue i thought that you really were looking for that special someone Alejandro! I thought that you really did like, like me! I thought that, that kiss we shared ment something! But it didn't did it? It was all a lie! Well...I'm not going to take this anymore! No longer will I listen to you or your lies Alejandro! Because of now, I no longer trust or love you! Not anymore! You...You...YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" Jenny told him and then punched Alejandro in the face before running off back to the plane crying her heart out.

Everybody watched and were extremly shocked by everything Jenny had to say to Alejandro.

Especially that last part.

**Cody's Confession**

**"I never seen Jenny this upset before. Aw man, I can't believe Alejandro was just using her; and after everyhing those two have been through with so far. Aw man, I sure hope Jenny's going to be okay."**

**Confession Over**

**Courtney's Confession**

**"That speech that Jenny gave to Alejandro was...well...Shocking! I never knew she had it in her to stand up like that. Although now, I feel sort of...guilty. Only a bit though!"**

**Confession Over**

**Owen's Confession**

**"Poor Jenny. Having your heart broken on Nation live television has to suck. How could Al do that to her? There must be some mistake or...or something?"**

**Confession Over**

**Tyler's Confession**

**"Aw man! I really messed up this time! I couldn't help it! Alejandro was putting pressure on me! Ah!"**

**Confession Over**

**Gwen's Confession**

**"Seeing Jenny explode like that was unbelievable! She completly told off Alejandro and ran off crying. Now I feel guilty, because if I hadn't kissed Duncan, then none of this would have happened! What have I done?"**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"I...I don't know what happened, or...or what I did wrong? Why did I let myself get carried away like that? Why did I let some stupid competition come in the way of me and Jenny? I can't believe she called me a bastard? A bastard? Me? Unbelievable! Ugh! I didn't want to hurt her. Not like this. I've got to do something to show her that I do care about her. that this wasn't an act. Well, not all of it anyway."**

**Confession Over**

Back on the plane, Jenny was sitting all by herself in the cockpit area. Crying her eyes out and holding her legs close to her body as she cried into her arms. She just felt terrible, horrible, and stupid.

Terrible for keeping Duncan and Gwen's kiss a secret from Courtney just to protect a friend.

Horrible for Courtney finding out from Tyle and then yelling.

And stupid for falling for a jerk like Alejandro.

"Jenny?" Came a voice.

"Jenny can we come in?"

Jenny's head shot up and she turned to find Sierra; Cody; Gwen; Heather; Owen; and Tyler coming into the area. Rubbing her eyes and looking at them, she asked them why they were all here.

"Cause, we feel terrible for what happened back there." Said Cody.

"And we want you to know that we don't hate you." Said Sierra.

"Y...You don't...don't hate me?" Jenny asked.

"We could never hate you Jenny. You're our best friend and team player!" Owen replied.

"B...B...But what about back in the Athean's?" She asked still really upset.

"Look, although some of us would like to vote Gwen off." Started Heather looking at Gwen who shot an angry look at Heather.

"We're will to cut her some slack since it's not...technically her fault."

"And Jenny I'm sorry that Courtney got mad and yelled at you back there in Greece. I should have just told her and suffer through her yelling." Gwen told her.

"No, no it's not your fault Gwen. I wanted to tell Courtney, but I talked to Duncan first and he mensioned you and then...things just messed up from there. I was just trying to keep you from getting voted off and not think about poor Courtney. So...if anyone's to blame for this whole mess, it's me." Jenny told everyone.

"What? No Jenny it's my fault!" Said Tyler.

"I should have never let that slip out of my mouth like that. I was just under pressure's all."

"Don't blame yourself Tyler. I know you didn't mean to. It was that jerk Alejandro!" Jenny told him making fist when she said Alejandro's name.

"Exactually! If anyone's to blame it's him!" Agreed Heather.

"I still can't believe Al would do such a thing like that." Said Owen.

"Believe it Owen!" Shouted Jenny.

"I swear that he's going down tonight! And if not, then he's going down later on in the future!"

Then she stormed out of the cockpit leaving worried looks on her friends faces.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Asked Cody.

"Honestly?" Asked Gwen.

"Something tells me that Jenny's going to do everything in her power to make sure Alejandro's life's a living hell." Said Heather smirking with victory.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I can't believe I didn't listen to Noah! And I'm usually a good listener! But Alejandro and what he told me and that kiss. Oh...how did I not see this? How did I let myself get used this way? How did i fall a victim to such a hot, smooth talking, musculer, gentle, cute, gourgeous...No! No! And No! I'm done with Alejandro! And tonight! he's going down!" **

**Confession Over**

At the elimination ceremony, Team CRRRRH was sitting down awaiting the results.

Jenny sat next to Owen in the front while Alejandr sat behind her.

"Listen Jenny you must understand that I..." Alejandro began.

"Save it hot stuff! I don't want to hear it from you!" Jenny told him.

"You've got it all wrong Jenny! I'd never..."

"I said I don't want to hear it! I'm done with you and your lies Alejandro!"

"But..."

"Shut! Up!"

After that Alejandro left Jenny alone.

"Man, you really pissed her off." Said Duncan chuckling a bit.

"Don't push it Duncan cause I'm also mad at you!" Jenny told him turning her head to him.

"Me? Why are you mad at me when pretty boy here broke your heart?" He asked.

"Because if you didn't cheat on Courtney, then she wouldn't hate you, me, and Gwen right now!" Jenny replied.

"Hey come on! Can't a guy make an honest mistake?"

"You tell me? Cause once Alejandro get's voted off, your next on my list."

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope. Just a warning to P.O.!"

"So wait, is there anyone else that you're mad at right now?"

"Just you and Alejandro mostly. Well...okay mostly Alejandro. About 100% him. You 60%. Courtney 55%, but that's it. Everyone else is considered my friend and not my enemy."

"Enemy?" Said Alejandro and Duncan at the same time.

"Yes. Now if you two are done, I'd like to get this over with and then go on with the rest of my life." Jenny told them.

After that everybody was silent.

"Okay!" Said Chris walking into the room.

"Team I'm Extremly Hot, what happened?"

"You want to know what happened Chris? I'll be happy to explain everything that occured from today's challenge." Began Jenny.

"We went to Greece to compete in Olympic events. It was us against Team Amazon. However, before that took place, Tyler and I saw Duncan kiss Gwen. We promised to keep it a secret for as long as we could. However, I was thinking about one friend instead of the other. So then we get to Greece and go thru these crazy events that you had for us Chris. Yet just as we're close to victory and getting off the hook. Alejandro decides to make Tyler blurt out the secret to Courtney and everyone else. Thus, causing a major riot. Now Courtney's mad at Gwen, Duncan, and me. Not to mension I now and forever will hate Alejandro. So that explains everything Chris. How Alejandro's a jerk and user, and Duncan pretty much P.O. Courtney." Explained Jenny.

"Okay...well then. Onto the results." Said Chris.

"And the person leaving tonight is...that intern!" Chris said pointing to a guy, giving him a parachute and then tossing him out of the plane.

"What? Chris are you kiding me?" Asked Jenny who was surprised and angry at Chris.

"What can I say, things are getting interesting right now. So I intend to keep everybody here. For now." He replied.

"Ugh!" Shouted Jenny storming out of the room.

**Heather's Confession**

**"I'm so happy right now! Cause Jenny finally found out the truth about Alejandro! Which makes her opened for me! Now all I have to do is get her to form an alliance with me; and together we'll destroy Alejandro and take down the compotition! What? A girl can't be happy about that?"**

**Confession Over**

After the elimination ceremony, Jenny headed to the bathroom.

However, she was stopped by Heather who was just coming out from it.

"Oh...hey Heather." Said Jenny.

"Hey you, why the long face?" Asked Heather trying to sound as nice and concerned as possible.

"Oh...well I'm angry and unhappy because nobody got voted off tonight. Instead Chris threw out an intern because he said things were getting interestng. Curse him and this game." Jenny replied.

"Hey now don't feel bad." Started Heather putting a hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"You may have lost the battle, but the war's only began. Now that you know the truth about Alejandro, this is your chance to get back at him for all he's done to you. Which is why I've decided that I want to form an alliance with you Jenny."

"Huh? You...You want to form an alliance with me? Why?"

"Because, together we can take down Alejandro. Show him what happens when you mess with us girls!"

"Gee, I...I don't know Heather. I'm usually not a violent and mean person. Except when i found out what Alejandro did to me. That...That just hurt me."

FYI, Jenny's starting to cry now.

"Hey look, don't let a jerk like Alejandro upset you. There are other fish in the sea, and I know you'll find that one special fish someday."

"Special. Special! That's what Alejanrdo called me!"

Now Jenny's bursting into tears.

"Oh boy." Said Heather rolling her eyes.

"Look Heather I'm...I'm...I'm sorry, but...but I can't go through with an alliance right now. I'm...I'm...just to upset right now. I'm...I'm sorry." Said Jenny running off to the cockpit in tears.

**Well, there you have it!**

**Wish granted to a certian author**

**U're welcome my friend!**

**Oh what's 2 come next?**

**Stay tune and find out please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Girl on the Plane**

**They're Here**

**Chapter 6**

So after the last challenge, things weren't looking so bright for some of our contestants.

Courtney found out that Duncan and Gwen kissed. Which made he officially P.O. at them. She's also P.O. at Jenny for not telling her after she found out that she knew about it. And if that didn't make matters worse, Jenny soon realized that Alejandro was just as Noah said he was. An eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil. Now Jenny's upset and heart broken, while Alejandro's feeling guilty and trying to figure out how to make it up to her.

Oh the intension!

The intension!

THE INTENSION!

Can/Could things get any worse?

Let's find out shall we?

So it was the next day...

Everyone was in the dinning/cafeteria area eeating their dinner.

When Jenny got her food, she went over and sat with Team Amazon. Mostly because she was still angry at Duncan and Alejandro. When Alejandro saw her go over there, he got a little bit upset.

"I don't believe it!" Cried Alejandro who attracted Owen's attention.

"Believe what Al?" Asked Owen who had a mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"That's what!" Said Alejandro pointing to Jenny and the Amazons.

"Jenny's sitting with Team Amazon! Unbelievable!"

"Why are you so upset?" Asked Duncan.

"If I recall, she told you off back in Greece. Plus, why do you care so much about where she sits?"

"Because...Because...Because...Well just because that's all!" Alejandro replied.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Duncan doens't need to know anything about my personal life or about Jenny. God! That girl's driving me completly crazy right now! I can't stop thinking about her! Jenny's completly taken over my mind! Ugh!"**

**Confession Over**

**Duncan's Confession**

**"Alejandro. Jenny. They totally have the hots for each other."**

**Confession Over**

So Alejandro watched as Jenny talked to her friends on Team Amazon about her childhood.

"So then my Uncle Joey starts to move and dance like crazy. While the squirrel's moving all over inside of his clothes. He screams and jumps around, and my Cousin Lily grabs the pinata bat and tries to hit the squirrel." Said Jenny recieving laughter from her friends.

"Aw man, really?" Said Gwen.

"Yeah, but instead she ended up hitting my Uncle Joey and my Aunt Crissy had to stop her before she could hit him anywhere else." Replied Jenny.

"Wow, and this was during you sixth birthday party?" Asked Cody.

"Yep, and after that brutal batting attack, Lily got grounded for a whole week, but my Aunt Crissy let it slid and only punished her for three days." Replied Jenny.

"Your family sure is interesting Jenny." Said Heather.

"Yeah! Even on facebook they're very popular." Said Sierra.

"Well thanks you guys. I guess my family pretty is interesting." Replied Jenny with a smile on her face.

Then Courtney came in carry her tray of food, waks past Team CRRRRH, and then dumps her food onto Duncan.

"Hey!" Cried Duncan attracting attention to everyone.

"Look Courtney, I'm sorry alright!"

Instead Courtney just kicked him in his manhood, and was about to punch him if Jenny had not gotten in the way.

"Courtney stop it!" She said and recieved a punch in the face that was originally ment for Duncan.

Jenny falls backwards onto the floor in alot of pain and then she screams and covers up her face. The others saw this and quickly rush over to her side.

"Oh my gosh! Jenny! Jenny speak to us! Say something! Please!" Cried Sierra helping her friend sit up.

"Jenny are you alright?" Asked Cody.

"I...I...I don't know." Was Jenny's only reply.

"Oh no! Not again! That's the second time Jenny's taken the bullet for someone." Said Owen.

"Second?" Said Duncan.

"She took a bowling ball to the shoulder for me a few episodes back." He replied.

"Ouch." Said Duncan who was still hanging onto his manhood.

"Somebody's going to have to get Jenny some ice." Said Gwen.

"I'll do it!" Replied Cody running out of the room and then returning with an ice pack which he gave to Jenny who put in onto her eye.

"Ouch...thanks Cody." Replied Jenny with a small smile on her face.

"Though I think Duncan needs this more then me." She said and gave Duncan the ice pack.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Ouch! Oh...ouch! Man! I'm not having the best of luck so far. First a bowling ball, secrets revealed, Alejandro lying to me, and now getting punched in the face. I mean what more could happen that hasn't already? I don't need to go through anymore drama then I already have. I've already been smashed; hurt; lied; torn apart; and hurt again. What more do you people want from me?"**

**Confession Over**

Just then, the plane started to shake.

"Attention passengers! Please remain calm and don't panic! Our Auto Pilot's just testing some of our equipment. There are some snakes in the common room if anybody wants them. Because they could be your last! That's all!" Said Chris' voice through the intercom.

"We're all going to die!" Cried Owen as he started to scream, panic, and run around the room.

"Owen! Owen! Just...Just calm down please!" Cried Jenny.

But Owen just kept on panicking.

Then to make matters worse, the lights go out and everybody screams.

"Oh no!" Cried Jenny.

"Who turned off the lights?" Asked Cody.

"Ah!" Cried Sierra.

"Yikes!" Cried Jenny.

"Um...is...is somebody holding my hand?"

"Oops! Sorry!" Replied Cody.

Then unexpectedly, Owen farts so loudly that everybody hears it and looks at him.

"With the dark as my witness, I did not just do that." Owen replied.

"Um...maybe we should worry more about if the plane's going to land or if the lights are going to come back on?" Explained Jenny.

Suddenly, the plane starts to fly down towards the ground.

Causing everyone to scream.

"Ah! We're all going to die! Mommy!" Cried Owen.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Jenny holding onto on of the seats in the room.

"Ah!"

"Jenny! Jenny take my hand! I'll protect you." Said Alejandro holding out a hand for Jenny to take, but she slapped it away.

"Forget it! I'm not taking anything from you ever again Alejandro!" She replied.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Dam it! I'm trying to get back onto Jenny's good side, but instead all I'm getting is her pushing me further away. I don't know what lse I can do? I want her back so much. Its driving me crazy. I've got to get her back on my good side. I simply won't allow her to hate me for the rest of this game."**

**Confession Over**

So the plane keeps flying down to the ground and everybody's screaming in terror.

"Hey Alejandro." Said Duncan.

"I've got five bucks that says you can't hypnotize Owen."

"You're on my friend." Said Alejandro going up to Owen.

Alejandro looks into Owen's eyes and says a few things. Then just like that he snapped his fingers and Owen was completely different.

"Wow. What happened? Did we land already?" Asked Owen.

Then Alejandro walked up to Duncan holding out his hand.

"Pay up." He said.

So Duncan payed him up.

**Alejandro Confession**

**"My Uncle Julio's a professional hypnosis. Manipulating runs in the family, and that wasn't the only thing I did to Owen."**

**Confession Over**

Suddenly, Jenny's fingers slip from the seat she's holding onto, and she goes flying backwards. However, Alejandro catches her and holds onto her body as the plane some how manages to land safely onto the ground.

After that's over with, everybody gets up and tries to relax. It was only until they landed that Jenny realized that Alejandro was holding onto her. She looked up at Alejandro, who's grinning at her.

"Are you alright my desert flower?" He asked her.

But Jenny just pushes him to let her go and then gets up and starts to walk away from him. However, she felt a little guilty so she went back up to him and told him this.

"Thank you. For saving my life again, but that doesn't make up for what you did."

And with that walks away from Alejandro leaving him on the ground in dispair.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Ugh! Dam it! She still hates me! I mean I'm glad that she thanked me for saving her life, but...but she still hates me. What's it going to take to win Jenny back over again? I want her back so badly. I'll do anything to win her back over. ANYTHING!"**

**Confession Over**

Once everybody got off of the plane, they found themselves in a deserted area.

"Where...Where are we?" Asked Jenny who was scared a bit.

Alejandro notices this and walks up to her.

"There, there my lovely desert flower. I'm here to protect you." He told her and tried to wrap his arms around her waist, but Jenny quickly got away from him.

"Sorry, but I don't like liars touching me." Responded Jenny which made Alejandro get upset.

Then Chris came up to them.

"Welcome everyone! To Area 52!" He said.

"Area 52? What happened to Area 51?" Asked Gwen.

"They must be so broke that they had to make up an area." Said Duncan.

"Ugh. No, this is a real area 52. Area 51's right over." Said Chris pointing to Area 51.

"Luckily, we're all inside of the boarder. All except for Duncan however."

Then a laser shoots at Duncan and almost gets shot in the foot.

"Duncan!" Cried Gwen.

"Yes! Thank you lasers!" Cried Courtney.

Luckily, he got over to the otherside with the others.

"Wow. That was a close one. Are you alright Duncan?" Asked Jenny walking over to him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why do you care though?" He asked her.

"Because, although I'm still a bit mad at you, I care about my friends." She replied to him.

"Friends? I thought I was your enemy?"

"Look, I thought about it and I should cut you a little slack. What you did I guess...isn't as bad as what Alejandro did."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do. We got off at the wrong start during the last challenge, and I want us to start over. If...If that's alright with you?"

"Sure why not? You seem like a cool girl."

"Thanks Duncan!"

With that Jenny hugs him. Making Alejandro and Courtney jealous.

**Courtney's Confession**

**"Look, I know yelling at Jenny back at Greece was a little harsh. Along with accidentally punching her in the face, but now she's friends with Duncan? I can't believe it! Ugh! I swear if I ever get the chance, I will personally vote that girl out of here!"**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"She forgave Duncan? She forgave Duncan! Oh sure! She forgive's a criminal, but not me? Un-freaken-lievable!"**

**Confession Over**

"Now then, time for today's challenge." Started Chris.

"Area 51's the most tightly, secured, and protected military place in the world. Which is why tonights challenge's going to be fun...For me anyway! For the first part, you all must break into area 51 without getting zapped, lasered, or shot at. In other words, avoid trying to be killed in anyway. The place has a bunch of elite guards guarding the place so keep your eyes peeled and your backs watched. If you can survive all of that and get inside, then begins part two of the challenge. Each team must find some sort of alien artifact inside of the base. There's a bunch of old junk in there so good luck on that! Oh and one other thing. If you get captured by any aliens, then they'll take you back to their planet to either work or be eatten. So have fun, watch out for traps, and bring back something good! You've got until dawn. So...GO!" Explained Chris and both teams ran into the field.

Team CRRRRH got behind a rock and decided to plan a strategy.

"Okay, we've got to plan a strategy here." Started Duncan.

"How should we do that?" Asked Jenny.

"We should scout point the entry's. Owen and Jenny will come with me and head north. Then Tyler and Alejandro will go east." Said Duncan drawing a plan in the dirt.

"Um...what if one of us kept the laser beams busy while the rest of us make a break for it?" Suggested Jenny.

"An excellent choice Jenny!" Said Alejandro.

"I was talking about you." She replied.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"She wanted me to be the distraction? Me! Has that girl lost her mind? Who knew trying to get back on her good side would be this hard."**

**Confession Over**

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Okay, so maybe I was a little bit hard on Alejandro. I didn't mean to say that. I'm just still kind of mad at him is all. I didn't want him getting hurt or anything. If anybody should be a distraction it should be me."**

**Confession Over**

"Excuse me?" Said Alejandro.

"Look never mind alright? I'll be the distraction! I'll do it!" Said Jenny.

"Jenny don't! Don't do it! Your to young to die!" Cried Owen.

"Don't worry Owen. I took ballet and gymnastics as a kid. I'll be okay, and if anything should happen you guys just focus on getting into Area 51." Jernny told him and the others.

"Jenny! No! Don't us yourself as a distraction! Let me do it!" Cried Alejandro pulling her close to him.

"You're to beautiful and innocent to do something this dangerous. I'll go and do it for the team."

Then Jenny pushes him away and takes a few steps back.

"Whoa there Superman!" She cried out.

"Maybe we should take a vote instead before anybody does something crazy and dangerous?"

"I'm down with that." Said Tyler.

"I agree." Said Owen.

"Okay look, what if we all just ran through the field at the same time?" Suggested Duncan.

"I'll go first." Said Jenny running onto the field as lasers started to shot at her.

"Jenny no!" Cried Owen as he watched his friend got out onto the dangerous field.

Luckily, Jenny jumped, guided, and spun around in different places missing every laser that shot her way. The boys watched what she was doing as she got closer to the gate. Jenny was so close to the gate that she leaped into the air and landed right next to the gate.

"Your turn boys!" She cried out waving to them.

"Bring it on!" Cried Tyler running out onto the field nearly getting zapped by a bunch of lasers.

Owen, Duncan, and Alejandro threw rocks which got zapped as they ran through the field.

Shockingly, Owen some how flew way up into the air and over the fence that guarded Area 51.

"Oh my gosh! Owen! Are you alright?" Cried Jenny.

"Uh...oh I think so." He answered.

"Hey, how did you guys get over there?" He asked just as a giant tube sucked Owen up and the disappeared.

"Owen!" Cried Tyler and Jenny.

Tyler ran over to the fence.

"Wait a minute Tyler you don't..." Started Jenny but it was to late.

Tyler grabbed the fence and started climbing up the fence as he got electrically shocked while he still climbed up the fence. Duncan and Alejandro got next to jenny and watched Tyler get shocked while climbing.

"Uh...somebody might want to stop him." Said Jenny.

"Probably, or we could wait on the otherside until he gets over there." Said Duncan pointing at a door.

So the three of them walked through the door just as Tyler got onto the otherside.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Asked Jenny who walked over to him.

"Uh...no problem. I'll be fine Jenny." Tyler replied.

"Uh...okay then. Um...m...m...maybe we better go inside before anything else happens." Jenny suggested and everybody walked inside.

Jenny had to help Tyler inside by carrying him.

**Inside...**

"Well, at least we beat Team Chris' Really Really Really Really Hot." Said Gwen to her teammates.

"Think again pasty." Said Duncan as he and the others walked into the building.

Once inside, everybody looked around the place.

"Wow!" Said Jenny.

"This place is huge. Chris wasn't kidding when he said there was a bunch of alien stuff in here."

"Yeah no kidding, but where's Owen?" Said Tyler looking around.

"He's got to be around here somewhere. I just hope those nasty aliens haven't done anything to him. The poor guy, we better start searching for him before something happens." Said Jenny.

"Fear not Jenny." Started Alejandro putting a hand on her shoulder.

"For I'll not rest nor will I sleep until Owen is found and returned safe and sound to us."

"Yeah, sure you will." Said Jenny pushing his hand off of her shoulder.

"Hey here's an idea, why don't you go over there, look through some boxes, and see if you can find anything useful? That'll keep you busy and away from me."

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I still don't trust Alejandro. Nope. Not one bit. All I know is that he's trying to win me back over with his good looks; charms; body; looks; eyes; smile; touch...uh wait a minute! Just a minute! No! No! No! No! I'm not going to be malipulated by him! I won't do it! I'm not going to do it! I WILL NOT, BE WEAK!"**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Ugh! I...I don't know what else to do. I'm really trying to win Jenny back, but nothings working. Maybe if I tried to apologize to her, then she'll feel sorry and come running back into my arms? I'll need to think this through before I do anything about it."**

**Confession Over**

"Um...exactually what are we looking for?" Asked Heather.

"Well, Chris said some sort of alien artifact that still works." Replied Jenny walking around the area.

"I guess as long as it works and it looks cool, then that'll workout for us."

"Okay that's simple enough. So...where are we going to find something like that?" Said Duncan.

Just then, Chris' voice comes up.

"Greeting's commrads! Now that you're all inside of Area 51, let the games begin! It's your job to find something in here that still works and will win you First Class and invincibility! The losing team however, votes someone off! So watch out for the traps and keep your eyes peeled! Remember! You've only got until dawn! So...GET GOING!" Chris explained.

So everybody splits up and go their seperate ways.

In search of whatever they could fine that was a fine alien artifact that was still working.

Jenny was running and walking around the area hoping to find something that would help her team win the challenge and not have to vote anyone off.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I had to keep my eyes open and try to find something useful to win the challenge. I was hoping to find just about anything at the moment. I didn't know what, but again I was kind desperate. Yet I know better then that. So I had to pay attention and keep a look out for whatever. Not to mension what Chris told us about there being traps and aliens that would capture us. Let me just say that I was really scared at the moment."**

**Confession Over**

While walking down a hallway, Jenny soon came upon a giant metal box.

She walked around it and then stood by the entrance. She had a curious look on her face.

"Hm...I wonder what this is?" She said to herself.

"HELP!" Cried a voice inside of the metal box.

"Huh? That voice? That sounded just like...Oh no! Owen!" Jenny cried realizing that her friend was in there.

"Owen! Hang on! I'll get you out of there! Some how."

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Not sure what to do, Jenny tries to kick the door with her boots.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Okay I know, I know. Trying to kick down a metal door was pretty stupid. I was in panic! My best friend was possibly getting tourtured in there. I had to do something!"**

**Confession Over**

"Come on!" Jenny cried.

Just then, Alejandro and Tyler ran past Jenny. Of course, Tyler stopped when he heard Owen crying for help and then heard Jenny kicking at the door.

"Owen? Jenny?" Said Tyler running over to Jenny.

"Tyler? Tyler you've got to help. I think Owen's inside of this thing, but I can't get it to open." Jenny told him.

"Hang on." Said Tyler who began punching the door.

"There's no time!" Said Alejandro walking over to Tyler and Jenny.

"No time? No time? How can you say that?" Said Jenny who turned to look at Alejandro.

"Our friend's in there, and we're not leaving without him!"

Just then as Tyler's punching the door, an object comes falling down and hits him on the head. Then it bounces off of him and lands in Alejandro's arms. Suddenly, it starts to glow and then two aliens pop up. Flying into the air and land onto Alejandro and Tyler's face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed Jenny.

She then starts panicing and runs around. Not knowing what to do. Just then, she sees Duncan walking up from behind her.

"Duncan! Duncan you've got to help!" Jenny cried.

"Alright, alright chill babe. I've got this." He tells her.

Duncan walks up to Alejandro and whispers something to him. Then he goes over to Tyler and punches the alien on his face. Causing it to explode and get his face all gooey.

"Aw gross man!" He cries.

Then Duncan starts to pull the alien off of Alejandro's face.

"Hey!" Cried Jenny.

"How come you don't just punch the alien like you did with Tyler?"

"I've got my reasons." Duncan replied.

Just then, the metal door opens up and smoke comes bursting out of it. A dark figure steps out and it's none other then Owen! Who's got makeup and a green mohawk.

"Look at what they've done to me!" He cried.

"Ah! Owen! What happened?" Asked Jenny.

"They put makeup on me and messed up my hair! Plus, they took away my memory!"

"Owen, I don't think they took away your memory." Said Tyler.

"But they did! I can't remember your name Tyler." Started Owen.

"Or Duncan's name. Or Al's name. Or Jenny's name. Or the Total Drama seasons. No wait...never mind."

"Um...okay then. It's just good to know that you're safe Owen." Said Jenny.

"Hey, how about some help here!" Cried Duncan pulling the alien off of Alejandro's face.

"3...2...1 Revenge!" Said Alejandro.

Then Owen gives himself a wedgie and starts to do the running mand dance.

"Take me out to the ballgame. Take me out to the park. Buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks. I don't care if I ever get back..." Owen sings in a high pitched voice while everybody looks at him.

But then Duncan throws the alien onto his face.

**Jenny's Confession**

**Bursts into laughter. "I...I...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Sure it was mean of Alejandro to hypnotize Owen like that, and then Duncan throws an alien onto his face. But Owen dancing the running man? Aw man...that was pretty funny."**

**Confession Over**

**Duncan's Confession**

**Bursts into laughter. "The running man? Aw man, Alejandro's alright."**

**Confession Over**

After that Alejandro and Duncan pull the alien off of Owen's face and throw it into a box. Tyler holds the box and keeps it close, while Jenny looks at Owen with a worried look.

"Um...Alejandro?" She asks.

"Yes my desert flower?" He replied.

"Could you please make Owen his original self again?"

"Certianly. And...you're back."

Snapping his fingers, Owen wakes up from his trance, but then passes out onto the floor.

So Alejandro and Duncan had to carry him out while Tyler held the captured alien in the box, and Jenny followed behind them.

Soon Team CRRRRH get's outside and over to the safe side where Chris was waiting for them. However, Team Amazon got there first and presented Chris with the strange box that the two aliens were kept in. It glowed a little, and then Chris had this to say.

"Team Amazon's the winner!"

"Huh?" Said Jenny.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I can't believe it! I mean it's a good thing that the Amazon's won. Meaning that Gwen's safe for a little longer, but how's a box that great? We caught an actual alien! A real life alien! Yet Chris picks a glowing box over that? Strange isn't it?"**

**Confession Over**

**Later on...**

Back on the plane, in the elimination ceremony room, Team CRRRRH awaits to see who'll be going home tonight.

"Well, we may have lost the challenge, but at least we fought real aliens and found Owen." Explained Jenny trying to make the boys feel better.

"I guess so, but we had an actual alien!" Cried Tyler.

"I know Tyler, but I guess it just wasn't good enough for Chris. Maybe there's something about that box that we didn't know about that was really interesting to Chris." Jenny replied.

"I'm just glad I didn't lose my memory or get fatten up to be eatten." Said Owen who still had on the makeup and mohawk.

Soon Chris walks in and counts the results.

"Team I'm Super Hot, what happened? That's the third time you've lost a challenge." Said Chris.

"Would you believe that Lady Luck's not quiet on our side at the moment?" Asked Jenny.

"Uh...no." Chris replied.

"Now then onto the results! The person leaving tonight is...Tyler!"

"What?" Said Jenny.

"What? Are you crazy?" Said another voice which happened to belong to Courtney who walked into the room.

"Courtney? What are you doing here?" Asked Jenny.

"None of your business Jenny!" Courtney replied.

"Sorry I asked." Mumbled Jenny to herself.

"How could Tyler be leaving? It should be Duncan who goes home!" Courtney told Chris.

"Hey it's not my decision." Says Chris.

So Tyler grabs a parachute and gets ready to jump.

"Tyler!"Said Jenny running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"Take care of yourself, and tell your girlfriend Lindsey that I thought you were one of the best teammates ever."

"You really mean that?" Asked Tyler.

"Of course, and here's a little something for you and for Lindsey." Said Jenny kissing Tyler on both of his cheeks which made his face turn a bright red.

Courtney and Alejandro see this and they're not one bit happy.

Jenny who's facing Tyler smirks a little bit.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Okay yes I ment what I said to Tyler and yes I was being a good friend when I gave him those kisses. However, I was trying to get back at Alejandro for what he'd done to me. Which although was rather mean, I kind of liked being bad. Only a little bit!"**

**Confession Over**

**Courtney's Confession**

**"Ugh! Jenny's really getting on my last nerve! Sure I was only using Tyler to get back at Duncan, but come on!"**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Ugh! She kissed Tyler? She kissed Tyler! I don't believe this! She forgives Duncan, respects everyone else on the plane, and now she kisses Tyler! Twice! Ugh! She's so...so...evil! Yet I find that to be rather attracting. Jenny's got game. She's got some good game."**

**Confession Over**

"See you at the finally buddy." Said Jenny to Tyler as he thanked her and then jumped out of the plane.

"Ugh!" Said Courtney who was getting really mad.

"I swear and mark my word! I'll get you Duncan! And you to Jenny! I'll have my revenge!"

And that's when Owen falls under the hypnotic spell and gives himself a wedgie while doing the running man dance.

Again.

**And that's the end of another chapter**

**Neat huh?**

**Just wait until the next Chapter!**

**That'll be a real kick!**

**Maybe?**

**Review please**

**Thank u!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Girl on the Plane**

**The OutBack **

**Chapter 7**

Okay so where do I even begin?

Well Team CRRRRH lost yet another challenge and were stuck in the cockpit.

Again.

So Alejandro, Duncan, Owen, and Jenny were just sitting around doing nothing.

Nothing at all in the cockpit.

"Aw man its so boring in here." Owen complained.

Jenny let out a yawn and nodded her head in agreement with Owen.

"I hear you buddy. Being in the cockpit's so boring. I wish there was something we could do to pass time until we got to our next destination." Explained Jenny letting out another yawn.

Alejandro just shook his head in disappointment.

"Once again, we end up right back in the loser class. Pathetic gentlemen." He said.

"Um...excuse me?" Said Jenny.

"Oh, and lady." Said Alejandro correcting himself.

"Thank you, and you don't have to be mean." She said to Alejandro and laid down on the bench.

"I think I'll just take a little nap. Hey Owen, could you wake me up when we land please?"

"Sure thing Jenny." Owen replied and with that Jenny headed to sleep.

Alejandro just looked at Jenny.

He was still hurt with the fact that she was still mad at him. However, he had to worry about other things. Like how he and the others were going to win the next challenge and get into First Class. Once Jenny was fast asleep, Alejandro stood up and walked into the middle of the cockpit.

"Gentlemen, I purpose that we bane together and take down Team Amazon." He said to Owen and Duncan.

"Okay...and how do you purpose us doing that?" Asked Duncan.

Then Owen raised his hand and tries to get Alejandro's attention. Which of course he does, but Alejandro just tells him to say what he's got to say.

"What if you flirted with either Courtney or Heather? That way you'll get one of them voted off. Just like you did with Bridgette and Leshawna." Suggested Owen which got Alejandro thinking.

"Whoa there, I thought I was the only one who scored double babes in the Olympics?" Said Duncan.

"Yes well, as sad as it was for their department, I'm going to have to say no to that idea Owen." Said Alejandro.

"What?" Said both Duncan and Owen in shock.

"Al, are you telling us that after everything you've done to some of the girls in this competition that you're not going to flirt with anyone else?" Asked Owen trying to get the story straight.

Alejandro just looked away and turned back to Jenny.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Normally I would agree to something like that. After all, manipulating's what I do best. However, after Jenny's little scream off at me back in Greece, I'm more into trying to get her to forgive me then flirt with Courtney or Heather. I still don't have a thing for her. I'm only doing it for the competition, and for m...I mean the competition! Just that!"**

**Confession Over**

Jenny was still asleep when Alejandro walked up to her and sat down next to her. He moved his hand through her smooth black hair and looked down at her sleeping looking face.

"Just admit it man." Said Duncan.

"Admit what?" Asked Alejandro looking at Duncan now.

"Admit that you have a thing for Jenny."

"Why would I admit that? She clearly has no intension on forgiving me or even trusting me anymore."

"Well if that's true, then why don't you do what Owen suggested?"

"Well then maybe I will, but then again, maybe I won't."

"Why not? Clearly Jenny still hates you."

"So what? I have my ways of making her forgive me."

And with that Alejandro returned to looking at Jenny.

**Duncan's Confession**

**"Oh yeah, Alejandro totally has a thing for Jenny. It's so obvious. Even I know that they clearly like each other. To bad Alejandro won't admit it and Jenny's _mad_ at him. Oh yeah. They dig each other."**

**Confession Over**

Just then, Chris' voice comes up on the intercom.

"Attention passengers! Please report to the common area immediatly for landing!" He says.

So gently Alejandro starts to wake up Jenny.

"Um...Al, I don't mean to be mean or anything, but...well..." Started Owen who was a little nervous.

"Save it Owen. I know what Jenny told you to do, but I'm simply doing it for you." Alejandro replied.

"Yeah, but I don't think Jenny's going to like it when she see's your face instead of mine."

"Don't worry, I've got this."

"Just leave him Owen. Let's just get going before things start getting ugly in here." Duncan told Owen and walked out of the cockpit.

Owen although was still not sure about this, followed Duncan out of the cockpit.

Alejandro returned to what he was doing and soon jenny started to wake up. Her silver eyes began to slowly open up. Once her vision became clear, she saw Alejandro starring down at her with a smirk on his face.

"Good mornig my desert flower. Have a nice nap now?" He told her.

At first Jenny was silent and looking up at Alejandro's face, but then she moved and sat up to get a better look at him.

"Alejandro, w-w-what are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"Waking up a rare beauty from her slumber." He replied.

"Why? I thought I told Owen to wake me up, and where is he and Duncan?" Jenny asked and looked around the cockpit area.

"Oh Chris called us to meet him in the common area, but I want to talk to you first." Said Alejandro cupping Jenny's cheeks and bring her face to face him.

"Jenny, I know you're still probably mad at me for all those things I've done. To you and everybody else in this competition; but ever since back in greece, I can't stop thinking about you. You know you really hurt my feelings back there."

"Oh yeah? Well...you hurt my feelings to." Said Jenny as tears started coming down her eyes.

Wipping away her tears, Alejandro gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

Which made Jenny blush a bit.

"I-I-I don't understand. I-I-I thought you were only using me? That you didn't really care about me?" She said.

"Iwas! I mean, at first it was just for the competition, but then you changed me. You made me realize that there's more to this game that meets the eye." He told her.

"When you were first introduced to this game I admit I was going to use you; but as the game went on I started to grow fond of you. Your beauty. Your silver eyes. Your smooth hair. Your dancing. You amazing skills. You just being you. I've grown a costume to your face Jenny. Please, isn't there a part of you that still has feelings for me? I'm very sorry for what I've done to you. Could you ever forgive me?"

Well at that moment Jenny was speechless.

She had no idea how to respond to an arguement like that.

I mean what was she suppose to tell him?

However, this could have been a part of his act.

"H-H-How do I know that you're not just pretending?" She asked him.

"Jenny I'm shocked! I thought you said you could trust me?" Said Alejandro with a hand to his heart.

"Well...Well...I did trust you, but that was before you went ahead with your lies." She replied.

"Oh Jenny you're breaking my heart. You have no idea how much I really care about you." He told her.

"Y-Y-You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I've been very sad since what happened back in Greece."

"Well...maybe I was a little harsh back in Greece."

"And maybe I was being a bastard."

"But are you sorry?"

"Of course I am! I'm very, very sorry for what I've done."

"Do you really love me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Cause I want to know. I want proof that you really do love me."

"Then proof is what you'll have."

With it Alejandro kissed Jenny passionetly and gently.

To his surprise, Jenny didn't really move or push him away. She was enjoying his kiss far to much to push him away from it. So she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Okay so maybe I took this whole thing the wrong way. I mean I admit that I was a little harsh on Alejandro, but it was for good reasons. Yet when he kissed me. I-I-I felt so-so-so happy. Sure it was probably wrong, but god he's such a great kisser. Perhaps I should give Alejandro another chance? I mean everybody deserves a second chance. Even somebody as cute and hunky as Alejandro. Wow."**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"I knew if kissing her didn't work then nothing would. I mean I had to do something in order to get her to like me again, and kissing Jenny was just the thing. I'm such a genius. I mean did she really think that I was sorry for using her before? Please, she's such an easy target. Now that she's under my spell again, I've got this game in the bag. And if anybody asks if I like her more then as a friend, then they'll get it! I swear! She's only a friend!"**

**Confession Over**

When Alejandro was done kissing Jenny, he looked into her eyes and smiled at her.

Jenny did the same thing to him.

"Um...um...thank you. That was...was very...uh...sweet." Jenny told him.

"Mm...the pleasure's all mine my desert flower." Alejandro told her.

"Mm...mm...I think we need to get going now."

"Of course."

And with that the two of them headed for the common area.

**In the common room...**

"Today's weather clear skies with temperatures of 52 degrees and a none landing flight. So jump...drop...and roll! Go! Go! Go! Now!" Chris told everybody as they jumped out of the plane one by one.

"Please don't let me land on my kiwi's." Said Owen as he jumped out of the plane.

Once everybody's off of the plane, Chris came by with Chef smiling at everyone.

"G'Day mates!" Chris started to say to everyone.

"Welcome to Australia! Today's challenge is a little something I'd like to call 'The Marathon of Death!' First off, you'll have to catch and ride an emu to the Blue Mountians! I should let you all know that there are venomous and dangerous creatures out there. You'll have to watch out cause if you get bitten or poisoned, then I'm not paying for a lawsuit. So get an emu and ride on down."

So everybody ran off chasing emu's.

That were also running.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Riding an emu huh? Crazy, yet kind of interesting. I mean I've gone to a zoo a couple of times and seen emu's. I just never imagined that I'd be chasing one in Australia just so I could ride it to the Blue Mountians. Crazy!"**

**Confession Over**

"Wait Mr. Emu come back!" Jenny cried out as she went running after an emu.

"Please! Just hold still!" She cries out, but the emu's still running awway from her.

So she's running and running and running, but the emu's to fast for her. Stopping to take a break, Jenny put her hands onto her knees and took a few deep breathes. She had to come up with a plan of some sort in order to catch that emu. So after she caught her breathe, Jenny looked at the emu who had stopped running and stood about 6 feet away from her. Looking at the emu, Jenny was getting angry and upset. This emu was a fast and tricky one.

"Alright Mr. Emu, you want to play like that? Then it's time to get crazy." Said Jenny to herself as she slowly started to walk towards it.

While walking towards it, she noticed everyone else going after an emu. A few of them managed to already capture and start to ride their emu, and Jenny was going to be next. Getting closer to the emu. Well actually she was walking slowly, but getting to the emu. Then when she was only a foot away, the emu looked up at Jenny, who smiled at the emu.

"Don't mind me Mr. Emu. I'm just going to get onto you and we're going to ride off the the Blue Mountians." She told the emu who blinked at her and then looked away.

"Alright Mr. Emu, prepare to listen and not run away." Said Jenny before she cleared her voice and then did something that got the emu's attention.

"Squack! Squack!" She cried making the emu look at her funny.

Then she waved her arms up and down while squacking.

The emu, who was still looking at her funny started to come to Jenny.

"_Come on Mr. Emu. Come on. Come to me." _Jenny thought to herself as the emu was getting closer to her.

Then when the emu was right next to her, Jenny stopped waving her arms and making that funny bird call. Then, she quickly grab the emu's neck, triwled around it, and got ont it's back. Then the emu starts to have a fit and runs around while Jenn'y holding onto it's neck and bouncing up and down on it's back. Trying to calm the emu down, Jenny rubbed it's neck and told it to relax. That she wasn't going to hurt it. Luckily, the emu calmed down and began listening to Jenny.

"Good Mr. Emu. Good boy. Now, let's head to the Blue Mountains." She told the emu and then began to ride off to the Mountains.

On the way there, she caught up to Courtney and Heather who were talking.

So making the emu go faster, Jenny caught up and got to them.

"Hey guys!" Cried Jenny.

"Oh, hey." Said Courtney not really caring.

"Jenny! How nice of you to join us." Said Heather.

"What were you guys talking about?" Asked Jenny.

"Uh I don't think that's any of your business." Replied Courtney.

"She asked me if I was into Alejandro." Said heather.

"Heather!" Cried Courtney.

"Courtney, there's nothing wrong with asking if you like someone." Said Jenny.

"Especially if it's with a hot, cute, and sweet guy like Alejandro."

"Excuse me?" Asked Courtney.

"What? I'm just saying that Alejandro's..."

"I heard what you said Jenny, but I thought you hated him."

"I did hate him, but then he confessed how sorry he was, we talked, then he kissed me again, and then..."

"WHAT!"

"Alejandro kissed you? Twice?"

"Um...if I say yes then are you going to get mad?"

"Like hell I am!"

"Hey! No need to be mean Courtney!"

**Courtney's Confession**

**"Oh...oh...ugh...Jenny. I swear, one of these days. I'm going to have the opportunity to vote Jenny off. however, if that doesn't work, then I'm going to do something that'll make her go begging to leave the show and go back home. Crying like a baby. I swear. I. Will. Have. My. REVENGE!"**

**Confession Over**

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I don't get it. When I first came onto the show, Courtney was my best friend; but now it's like she's turning into an evil demon or something. It's really scaring me. I feel like it's all my fault for the reason she's mad at me. If I only told her what happened between Duncan and gwen, then maybe she wouldn't hate me. However, Duncan and Gwen are my friends, and if Courtney hates the three of us, then I'm just going to have to live with that."**

**Confession Over**

For two whole days, the contestants rode through Australia.

Until at long last, they all made it to the Blue Mountains.

"Good work Mr. Emu." Said Jenny to the emu as she got off of him and then patted his head.

The emu smiled and then ran off.

"Goodbye Mr. Emu!" Cried Jenny who was waving to the emu as he ran off.

As the emu ran off, Jenny walked over to where Chris and Chef were standing.

Everybody else was already there.

Except for owen though.

"Where's Owen? Isn't he here yet?" Asked Jenny looking around.

"Dude better get here soon." Said Duncan.

"hey what happened to your eye Duncan?" Jenny asked him pointing out to the black eye he had.

"Nothing I'll admit." He replied.

"Where is that butter donkey?" Asked Alejandro.

"Um excuse me?" Asked Jenny.

"Oh! Uh...no, no I-I wasn't talking about Owen." Said Alejandro trying to lie.

"Alright then! Time for the next part of the challenge!" Said Chris getting everyone's attention.

"For this challenge, each team will have to bungee jump off of this cliff and down into a pen of sheep. One of those sheep, contains a tatto with your team symbol. In order to win the challenge, you must find and sheer your sheep. The first team who accomplishes this task, will win into First class. While the losing team will have to vote someone off tonight. So, who wants to go first? Not counting Team I'm Mega Hot. You guys have to sit out until the rest of you team gets here."

"You're kidding right?" Asked Duncan.

"Aw come on Duncan." Started Jenny.

"We've got to be patient, and just wait. Owen will be around soon enough and then we can get to the jumping."

"You are absoultly right my desert flower." Said Alejandro wrapping an arm around Jenny's waist.

"We'll wait for Owen before starting the challenge."

"Oh thank you Alejandro, and...Look here he comes!" Said Jenny pointing to a figure riding two emu's up the Mountain.

It was Owen alright, and he made it to the Blue Mountain in no time flats.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Said Owen as the emu's fell collapesed to the ground in exhausting.

So Owen got off the emu's and walked over to his teammates.

"Did I make it in time for the challenge?" He asked.

"Perfect timing Owen!" Replied Jenny with joy.

After she explained to Owen what they had to do, Team CRRRRH went back to the edge of the cliff.

Just as Heather came up holding a sheep in her hands.

"Okay! Team I'm Extremly Hot! You're up!" Cried Chris.

"So, who wants to go ahead first, and jump down there to get a sheep?"

Teaqm CRRRRH looked at each other nervously.

"Um...I'll do it." Said Jenny stepping up to the plate.

"Jenny no!" Cried Owen.

"Don't worry owen. I'll be hooked onto a bungee line." Jenny told him trying to relax him a bit.

"Alright then Jenny! Come on down!" Said Chris motioning Jenny to walk up and get strapped.

Jenny did so and Chef got the bungee cord hooked onto her ankle.

Then walking up the the very edge of the cliff, Jenny looked down.

Taking a deep breathe, she put her arms out and then jumped.

"WWWWWOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" She cried out as she fell from thousands of feet down into the pen of sheep.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Okay I'm not going to lie. When I looked down at the edge of that cliff, I was terrified. I had never done something like this before, and I was afraid of getting hurt. Yet I didn't want to show that to the guys. Especially Owen who was terrified of my own safety. I just had to keep calm and remember that I was strapped onto a bungee cord. Nothing to freak about. Right?"**

**Confession Over**

Soon Jenny landed in the pen, quickly grabbed a sheep, and then bounced right back up holding the sheep close to her body. When she got back up, she went flying into the air, and then she came falling down towards the ground. She screamed in terror because it looked as though she was going to crash. Luckily, Alejandro ran up under where Jenny was falling, held his arms out, and caught Jenny and the sheep.

"My sweet desert flower. Are you okay?" Alejandro asked Jenny.

"Um...um...I-I-I'm okay Alejandro." She replied while blushing.

Setting her back onto the ground, Alejandro took the sheep from Jenny and then started to sheer off the sheep's wool.

Sure enough, Jenny had caught a sheep with their logo on it.

"Victory at last!" Cried Alejandro in much joy.

"Team I'm Smoking Hot wins!" Cried Chris.

"Way a go Jenny!" Cried Owen lifting Jenny onto one of his shoulder's.

"Way a go sweetheart." Said Duncan.

Jenny was hanging on Owen's shoulder as her team cheered with joy for her winning them victory. She couldn't help but smile with pleasure knowing that she helped her team win a challenge. However, she turned and looked at team Amazon who didn't look so happy. Jenny's smile soon vanished and she began to worry.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"What have I done? I mean I'm glad to have helped my team win the challenge, but at what cause? Now there's the possibility that Gwen's going to get voted off tonight! Aw man! Big mistake!"**

**Confession Over**

In First Class, Team CRRRRH was enjoying their vistory over a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Jenny however, wasn't with her team at the moment. Worried about Gwen, she headed to the elimination room and watched from behind a tiki to see who was going to leave. She listened as Chris tallied the votes and told Team Amazon that it was a tie between Gwen and Courtney. Relaxing a bit, she listened and watched the rest of the ceremony.

Apparently, Gwen and Courtney were going to have to feed baby koala's, but without their hands. Thinking that this was going to be interesting, Jenny stayed quiet and watched as Courtney and Gwen engaged in the tie breaker. However, Gwen grew an allergic reaction to the eucalyptus leaves and couldn't finish the tie breaker. meaning that Courtney won and Gwen was taking the drop.

Before Gwen could take the drop, Jenny came out of her hiding spot and ran up to Gwen.

"Gwen!" She cried and gave her best friend a hug.

Gwen returned the hug and then looked at Jenny who was crying.

"Gwen...I-I-I just want you t-t-to know that...well that...that...I'm sorry." Jenny told her.

"It's not your fault. Don't be, but promise me one little thing?" Said Gwen.

"Yeah?" Asked Jenny.

"Kick Courtney's butt and win this thing." Whispered Gwen so that only Jenny could hear.

"Uh...well...I'll do my best Gwen." Jenny replied.

"Thanks Jenny." Said Gwen then got ready to jump.

"Courtney! You're going...DDDDDDOOOOWWWWNNNN!" Cried Gwen as Courtney pushed Gwen out of the plane.

"GWEN! GWEN I'LL WIN THIS FOR YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE! I SWEAR!" Jenny cried out to Gwen.

"Courtney." Said Jenny as she turned her attention to Courtney.

"What is it?" Asked Courtney.

"Even though I could care less about this competition, I'm not going to. You hurt me, and one of my best friends. Now this is where things are going to get serious. Cause when I make a promise, I intend to keep it. So enjoy your vistory for now Courtney, but just know that I'm going to win this. Yet if I don't, I'm taking you down with me." Jenny told Courtney which made her and the other members of Team Amazon shocked.

"Just remember that Courtney, and even though I thought we could become best friends. This. Means. War. Cause nobody hurts or messes with my friends. Not on my watch."

Then with that said, Jenny walked out of the room and back to First Class.

**Well how was that?**

**I hope it was good**

**Next chapter will be up soon**

**Review please and thank u!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The New Girl on the Plane**

**Sweet and Sour Don't Go Together**

**Chapter 8**

After last night what with Gwen getting voted off and Jenny talking back to Courtney like she did, Jenny wasn't feeling so good.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I don't know what came over me back at the ceremony. I mean, it was totally unlike me to do something like that; but Gwen's been like a sister to me, and seeing her go just struck me right in the heart. (Takes a deep breathe before letting it out.) I know what I have to do. Although Courtney probably hates me now more then ever, I've got to try and win this thing. Not just for my family, but for Gwen; DJ; Noah; Tyler; and everybody else who had to take the drop of shame. If you guys can hear me right now. Just know that I'm going to win this for all of you!"**

**Confession Over**

**Courtney's Confession**

**"Jenny's got to go! I mean it. That girl's got to go! Now! ugh! Gwen was one thing, but now! Ugh! i swear, I'm going to dish out something on that girl that will make her not focus and have the guys vote her off. Then, I'll be one step closer to winning the million! Yes! Wow, I'm starting to act like Heather. Screw it! Jenny's going down!"**

**Confession Over**

So while the boys were eating another plate of chocolate chip cookies, jenny was sitting in a chair looking out the window. She had alot on her mind, and didn't know what to do about it. Courtney was sure to hate her even more then before after her little conversation. She was probably coming up with a way to get Jenny kicked off at this very moment. Which meant that Jenny was going to have to be extra cautious and careful during the rest of the game. So while she was looking out the window, Alejandro walked up to her and sat down in the seat next to her.

"Jenny, are you alright?" Asked Alejandro.

Jenny soon snapped out of her thoughts and turned to him.

"Oh Alejandro. Sorry about that. Um...I was just thinking." Jenny told him.

"About?" He asked.

"Well...last night after Gwen took the drop, I sort of...told Courtney...things."

"Things? What kind of things?"

"Well...I sort of...kind of...didn't mean to, but it happened."

"What happened?"

"Alright...I told Courtney that I was going to take her down. That nobody messes with my friends, and that if I was going down, then I was taking her with me."

"You told Courtney that?" Asked Duncan who overheard her and Alejandro talking.

"I-I-I didn't mean to. It just...just sort of happened." Said Jenny to Duncan.

Duncan just laughed before wiping a tear from his eye.

"Aw man...that's just to good to be true." He said.

"Huh?" Said Jenny.

"You've got guts babe, and I like that in a girl." He told Jenny making her blush.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"For a juvenile delinquent, Duncan is a real sweet guy. Although he's just a friend to me. Besides, Courtney doesn't need to get any more angry with me then she already is. Also, Alejandro's still the guy for me."**

**Confession Over**

"Hey Duncan, can I talk to you?" Asked Owen.

"Yeah sure thing. Hold on a second." Duncan replied and walked over to Owen.

"So, what's up?" Asked Duncan.

"Well...have you noticed how Alejandro's been hanging out with Jenny alot lately?" Asked Owen.

Duncan looked behind him and saw Alejandro talking to Jenny.

He then turned back to Owen and said this.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well...before Jenny came Al was flirting with all the other girls. Heather especially; but since Jenny came onto the show, the guy's totally hooked to her like a fish's to a gummy worm. Although Noah said that Al wasn't to be trusted." Owen told him.

"Really now? What else did Noah say?" Asked Duncan.

"Well...he called Al an eel dipped in grease swimming in oil. That he's just like Heather. Only a little bite better." Owen told him.

"Hm...interesting." Said Duncan rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, but I really, really miss Noah." Said Owen looking down, and chewing on a cookie.

"You and me both big guy; but the best thing we could do now is obey Noah's last dying words." Said Duncan which scarred Owen.

"OH NO! NOAH'S DEAD?" He cried.

"Huh? Noah's what?" Asked Jenny who overheard Owens screaming.

"No, no, no, no. I mean his words. His last words before he left the show." Said Duncan calming down Owen.

"Oh, oh that's a relief." Said Owen.

"Is everything alright you guys?" Asked Jenny from her seat.

"Yeah! False alarm! We're all good!" Duncan cried back.

"Okay then." Said Jenny.

"Listen Owen." Said Duncan pulling Owen close to him.

"If Noah said those things about Alejandro, then it must be true."

"What?" Said Owen.

"I mean think about it for a second. Remember back in Greece when he got Jenny all upset; and how you said that he used Bridgette and Leshawna? Well if Noah thought that Alejandro was the enemy, then we've got to stick together."

"What about Jenny? She's forgiven Al and is giving him a second chance."

"Don't worry about her. We'll get her back, but for now we've got to stick together. It's what Noah would have wanted."

**Owens Confession**

**"So wait a minute. Al is the...enemy? He's really the enemy after all?"**

**Confession Over**

Soon enough the plane landed, but it was a slippery landing.

Once everybody got off of the plane and outside, they were shivering like crazy.

"Welcome to Sweden!" Cried Chris who came out wearing a warm woolly coat.

"Where are those jackets you ordered for us back in the Yukon?" Asked Heather.

"Uh, I really worked hard on this Sweden accent. So the least I could get is a compliment." Said Chris.

"Sorry Chris. Um...super job on that accent. All that hard work paid off." Said Jenny.

"Well thank you. I do try my best." Chris replied and then walked off.

"Alright, let's hear it." Said Courtney to Duncan.

"Hear what?" He asked.

"Uh, your apology."

"For?"

"For? For the Gwen thing that's what!"

And hearing Gwen's name made Cody sigh.

"Um...who now?"

"GWEN!"

And Cody sighed again.

"Stop breathing so load!" Courtney yelled at him.

"Courtney leave Cody alone." Said Jenny.

"Make me!" Said Courtney.

"Just leave him alright. He's going through something right now and so am I." Said Jenny.

"Over what? Gwen getting voted off?" Asked Courtney making Cody sigh again.

"Stop saying her name please. it's only upsetting Cody more." Said Jenny.

"Oh cry me a river." Said Courtney.

This made Jenny angry and upset.

"Courtney. Just. Quit. It. And. Leave. Cody. And. Myself. Alone. Please?" Said Jenny very slowly because she felt as though she was ready to explode.

"How. About. You. Shut. Up. Huh?" Said Courtney very slowly.

Before things could get more ugly, Chris returned with Chef besides him.

"Good new everyone! The jackets are here!" He cried receiving cheers from everyone.

"In about 6-8 weeks." He said making everyone stop cheering and now groaning.

**Owens Confession**

**"Al's not a big fan of my gas, and now he's my enemy. Aw man, every thing's all Topsy tubby. So I can't even make the quietest of farts. Especially not out here. My dad say's that even a silent fart can be seen out here in the cold. Scientifically speaking, a fart's just a bum breather."**

**Confession Over**

"Okay! On to today's challenge!" Cried Chris.

"Before all of you is a bunch of supplies. Wood; nails; hammers; metal; excetera. For today's challenge, you all must build something that you can ride in. Anything wll do, just as long as your whole team can fit onto it, and it doesn't sink. First team to finish wins! So get creative! Get building! And get going! Like...Now!"

So the teams went of different sides, and got right down to work.

While helping her team, Jenny looked over at Team Amazon. Apparently things weren't going so well over there at the moment. She could hear heather and Courtney arguing with each other over what they were going to build, and how they were going to do it. Sierra and Cody on the other hand were just standing there and Cody was still pretty down.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Cody looked really sad. He must have really cared about Gwen, and I know how he feels. Poor guy. I hope he'll be okay now that Gwen's gone?" **

**Confession Over**

**Sierra's Confession**

**"Okay, so he's still a little bit upset about Gwen leaving. I've just got to do something to help cheer him up that's all. That's what a good wife does. At least in my mind and my on-line blob. I'm married to Cody 14 times in my head, and twice on-line. It'll actually happen soon enough. Just wait."**

**Confession Over**

Back with her own team. Jenny noticed Duncan and Owen watching Courtney and Heather fighting. Then the two of them were talking to each other and she couldn't hear what they were saying. Although she was curious, Jenny didn't bother them. She had to focus on what to do with these parts. Just then, her eyes caught sight of Cody who began to build something at a fast pace.

"He's got it! Cody's got it!" Cried Sierra.

"Cody stop!" Cried Courtney.

"No wait! Let him be. He's obviously got this and knows what he's doing." Heather told her.

"Wow. Go Cody!" Cried Jenny.

Then she looked over at the guys and saw Owen looking kind of hungry as he held of a huge curved piece of wood.

"Mm...I sure wish we had some BBQ sauce right now. This piece looks like a giant whale rib." Said Owen who started to drool a little.

"Owen! You incredibly stupid genius!" Said Alejandro.

"Alejandro!" Cried Jenny in anger.

"An insult and a compliment at the same time. Impressive." Said Duncan.

"Duncan!" Cried Jenny in anger.

"You guys, that's not very nice to say about Owen."

"You're right Jenny. My mistake. It won't happen again." Said Alejandro.

"You promise?" She asked him.

"I swear. Cross my heart." He replied holding his hand up while making the promise.

"Oh...well...alright." Said Jenny who got a hug from Alejandro and made her blush.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"_Sighs_. Alejandro's so sweet."**

**Confession Over**

"Now then, Owen, hand me the sledgehammer." Said Alejandro.

"Wait a minute! We're going to need some privacy. Grab some planks and that canvas." Said Duncan.

Quickly they put it all together and up. Once that was taken care of, Duncan and Alejandro shared a high-five together.

**Duncan's Confession**

**"I don't like Alejandro, and I don't trust the guy. Yet if he knows that. Then I'm not going to get anywhere in this competition. So I can't let him know that just yet. May the best man win." **

**Confession Over**

Back over at Team Amazon Heather handed Cody the last piece of wood just as he was finishing.

Chris then walked over to them to see if they made any progress.

"Okay! Team Amazon! What have you got for me?" He said and Cody stood on top of a replica of Gwen's head.

Sierra, Heather, and Courtney just starred at it and Cody.

"Ta DA!" Cried Cody sounding proud of himself and his handy work.

Back over at Team CRRRRH, Jenny poked her head out to see what her friends built.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She said in shock when she saw that Cody had built Gwen's head.

**Cody's Confession**

**"_Sighs_. Gwen."**

**Confession Over**

"That's what you built for us?" Asked Heather who got angry with Cody, picked up a sledgehammer, and started chasing Cody around Gwen's head.

Sierra quickly reacted to this and picked up an angle key.

Then she went after Heather with it while spinning it in the air.

"En Guarde! That's French for, "Leave my boyfriend alone!"." Said Sierra to Heather in anger.

"Oh no!" Cried Jenny as she saw her friends start to fight.

Quickly she ran over to Team Amazon to try and stop the fighting.

"Heather! Sierra! Stop it!" She cried out and then quickly jumped onto Sierra.

Causing the two of them to fall onto the ground.

"Ow! What the?" Said Sierra turning around to see Jenny.

"Um...hey there Sierra." Said Jenny sweetly with a smile on her face.

"Jenny what are you doing?" Asked Sierra.

"Stopping you before you hurt someone." Jenny replied.

"I only want to hurt Heather." Said Sierra.

"Look Sierra, hurting heather's not going to help you guys. You're just going to have to forget about it and move on." Jenny told her and then got up and walked over to Heather.

"And you Heather. Don't go chasing Cody with a sledgehammer. The guy was just being creative and he did a super job." Jenny told her.

"He built Gwen's head." Said Heather.

"Which was creative thinking. So just cut him a little break please. The colds probably just getting to you. I'm sure you guys will come up with something." Jenny told her and then started walking back over to her team.

When she got there, the song chime went off.

Meaning that it was time for everyone to sing.

"Song time everyone!" Said Chris.

"As you sing, do NOT mention that we're building a boat." Alejandro told Owen.

"We're building a boat?" Shouted Owen causing Team Amazon to gasp because they heard this.

Duncan just slapped himself, and Jenny covered her mouth. Then Duncan pushed the canvas out of the way. Revealing the boat to Team Amazon, and then the song began. (FYI, Jenny's outfit's going to look similar to Sierra's. Except without the cape, a skirt attached to it, and it's a silver color.)

**Heather: **_They're way ahead, so we've got to go._

**Courtney: **_We've got to build something to sail, something we can row-ow._

**Sierra: **_It doesn't have to be a boat._

**Heather, Courtney, and Sierra: **_As long as it stays afloat. Oh why did we build Gwen's face?_

**Alejandro and Duncan: **_It's almost ready to set sail._

**Duncan: **_Just hammering in the final nail._

**Heather, Courtney, and Sierra: **_Oh, oh, oh._

**Owen: **_We really did this fast._

**Alejandro, Duncan, and Jenny: **_Soon we'll be back in first class._

**Owen, Alejandro, Duncan, and Jenny: **_Because they built Gwen's face!_

**Heather, Courtney, and Sierra: **_We built Gwen's face!_

**Owen, Alejandro, Duncan, and Jenny: **_We're gonna take first place!_

**Heather, Courtney, and Sierra: **_Because we built Gwen's face!_

**Courtney: **_Ah-ee-ya-ee-ya-ea-eah-eah!_

**Heather and Courtney: **_We built Gwen's face! _(Held the last note until end)

**Sierra: **Ee-_Yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah-eah!_

After that Chris walked over to Team CRRRRH.

"Congratulations Team I'm Extremely Hot! You take the lead so far, and now here's your reward!" Said Chris making way for chef who handed Duncan a heavy bag.

Duncan opened the bag to reveal a bunch of rocks inside.

"A bunch of rocks? really?" Asked Duncan.

"It's like Christmas all over again." Owen whined.

"Now drag your boats into the open water, and head north until you find chef. He'll give you your next set of instructions." Chris told the two Teams.

"I'll take the bow!" Said Alejandro ripping his shirt off.

"Er, with your shirt off?" Asked Duncan.

"Questions are for later! Action is for now! Push like the wind!" Said Alejandro running up to the bow.

"For a guy, he sure talks pretty." Said Duncan to Owen.

Jenny on the other hand was starring at Alejandro, and his god-like body.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Ah...ah...uh...oh...oh. Wow. He's. So. Hot. And. So. Sexy. _Starts to drool a little_." **

**Confession Over**

As Alejandro, and the others began puling and pushing the boat, Heather and Courtney couldn't help but stare at him.

That is, until Sierra shouted at them.

Snapping them out of their thoughts.

That was when Courtney looked at Jenny, and smirked wickedly.

**Courtney's Confession**

**"What I was about to do was going to by sure eliminate Jenny's focus and confidence in the game."**

**Confession Over**

"Hey Jenny!" Courtney cried out just as Team CRRRRH was getting their boat into the water.

Jenny turned to Courtney and looked at her.

"Yes Courtney?" Cried Jenny.

"Come here for a second please." Said Courtney.

"Why?" Asked Jenny.

"Just come over here." Said Courtney and so Jenny walked over to her.

When Jenny got over to Courtney, she noticed Courtney's smirk. Which gave Jenny the chills.

"Um...y-y-yes Courtney? W-W-What is it?" Asked Jenny nervously.

"May I ask you a question?" Asked Courtney who still had the evil smirk on her face.

"Um...I-I-I guess so." Said Jenny.

"hey Jenny come on!" Called Duncan.

"Uh...be right there!" She replied.

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask me Courtney?"

"Oh nothing much. Just wondering why you're not the real daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Brown?" Courtney asked making Jenny's eyes go wide open.

"Excuse me?" Asked Jenny.

"You heard me Jenny. I know that you're really adopted." Said Courtney.

Then the others come over to see and hear what was going on.

"Jenny, you're adopted?" Asked Cody.

"You're adopted?" Asked Owen.

All eyes were on Jenny now, and the intention was starting to freak her out. When she didn't reply, Courtney's grin grew and she decided to take it from there.

"Oh yes it's true. Jenny's really adopted and the Brown's are not her real parents. They just took her into their family because they couldn't have any kids of their own. Not to mention, Jenny's real parent's gave her up when she was a baby. So she never knew who they were, and she never will. Not even the Brown's know who her real parents are. Apparently, her parents didn't want her so they just abandoned her at the orphanage. Boo-who-who. Oh what a shame it is. To know that your parents never wanted you and just abandoned you as a baby. Boo-who-who." Explained Courtney making everyone look from her to Jenny.

At first Jenny was quiet and looked like she was going to cry, but surprisingly, her face expression changed to show no emotion's at all.

"Uh Jenny, are you...okay?" Asked Cody who was a little scared.

But she didn't respond.

"Jenny? Jenny? Jenny?" Asked Sierra.

Still no response.

That is, until Jenny started to shake, and not from the cold.

"Uh...um...Jenny?" Asked Owen.

Then at that moment, Jenny grabbed her head, closed her eyes, and then shouted up at the sky.

Oh!

And then she ran over to Courtney and jumped onto her.

Making the two of them fall onto the ground.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Cried Jenny at Courtney.

"Take what back?" Courtney asked.

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY REAL PARENTS!" Cried Jenny.

"Oh that? Um...what's the word I'm looking for? Uh...Nope." Said Courtney with that wicked smirk-like grin on her face.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"Make me."

"TAKE! IT! BACK!"

Then the two of them are rolling in the snow pushing and grabbing each other. It was only until Sierra, Cody, Duncan, and Owen jumped in and pulled the two girls apart from each other. Jenny was still trying to get Courtney. While Courtney was just smirking at Jenny.

"LET ME GO!" Shouted Jenny.

"Owen hold onto her." Said Duncan and Owen held Jenny in a big hug.

"OWEN! LET ME GO SO I CAN GIVE COURTNEY A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Jenny told him as she was kicking and screaming.

"Better take her to the boat." Said Duncan to Owen pointing to the boat.

"Will do." Said Owen taking Jenny to the boat.

"OWEN! PLEASE! LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!" Cried Jenny as Owen walked away with her.

Soon Jenny stopped screaming and started crying instead. As Owen put her into the boat. While that was going on, Duncan and everyone else looked at Courtney. Who was let go and still smirking.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Asked Duncan.

"What was what?" Asked Courtney.

"Why did you say those things about Jenny's parents?"

"What? It's called the _truth _for a reason."

"Just watch it! Otherwise, I'll let Jenny come back here and give you a piece of her mind."

"Oh...sounds scary. Whatever."

After that Duncan and Alejandro left and returned to the boat.

Team Amazon did the exact same thing. Only they followed behind Courtney and talked quietly amounts themselves.

Back over at Team CRRRRH, Duncan and Owen where pushing the boat from behind, but where stopped when the sound of Owen's stomach growled like a jaguar.

"Dude, are you about to fart?" Asked Duncan who sounded a little bit scared.

**Owen's Confession**

**"How long can you hold in a fart before in gets seriously out of hand and dangerous? Like one time, I tried to hold in a fart during a whole day of school, but when it came time to let it rip, it ended up ripping off my pants!"**

**Confession Over**

"CAN'T. HOLD IT. ANY. LONGER!" Owen shouted and then quickly ran out onto the ice.

"Uh oh. I think he's going to blow!" Cried Duncan who quickly got into the boat with Jenny and Alejandro.

Own sat down on the ice, and then let it rip.

His fart was so loud and big, that the ground shook a little, and the ice began to break apart.

"Owen! Come on!" Cried Duncan to Owen who began to run over to them while letting out farts along the way.

When he got to the boat, he quickly grabbed hold of the side, and pulled himself up. With a little help from Jenny of course. As for team Amazon, they all hurried onto the top of Gwen's head and started to sail onto the water. Just like Team CRRRRH.

Back over with Team CRRRRH, Duncan high-fived Owen while Jenny just smiled.

"Yeah! Owen, you just saved our butts with your own butt! Best teammate ever!" Cried Duncan.

"Yes Owen, you were truly our MVP for figuring out it was a boat." Said Alejandro.

"Yeah, and what was it you called him again?" Asked Duncan.

"Oh, uh, I-I don't remember." Said Alejandro.

"Oh wait! I think you said he was an 'incredibly stupid genius.'" Said Duncan.

"It was a bad joke. After all, we can't all be funny like Owen." Said Alejandro.

"Isn't that right Jenny? Jenny?"

But Jenny only nodded. She felt kind of foolish for yelling, kicking, and trying to attack Courtney.

"You upset over what happened between you and Courtney?" Asked Duncan.

Again, Jenny just nodded.

"Don't let her get to you. She's just saying that stuff in order to get you to lose your confidence and get voted off." Duncan told her.

"She's right though." Said Jenny looking down at the ground.

"I was a adopted, and I never knew who my real parents were. Maybe she's right?"

Then Alejandro wrapped his arms around her body and brought her close to his own body.

"Don't talk like that my desert flower. Whatever the cause my be, you're here now, and you've got a wonderful family that loves you." He told her making her blush.

"Yeah...my family is pretty wonderful huh?" She asked.

"Of course! How else could they have such a wonderful daughter?" He asked.

"Yep! And that's just the way we roll." Said Owen making everybody laugh.

**Owen's Confession**

**"Gosh! I've never been popular before. This is just like in Belle of the Ball! Only without the Belle, and the Ball parts. Though the of the still works!" **

**Confession Over**

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Okay so I regret what happened back out there on the ice with me and Courtney. Although she had no right telling everybody about my parents. My real parents that is, and how they didn't want me around. I don't know how she found out that I was adopted, but now...THIS. MEANS. WAR."**

**Confession Over**

Soon Team CRRRRH made it to a dock where Chef was waiting.

Owen got off first and came up to Chef.

"Oh! Oh! We get hats?" Asked Owen reaching for the hat Chef held, but Chef quickly pulled it away.

"You're gonna need to pick out a captain." Said Chef.

"I say we let Owen be the captian." Said Alejandro stepping off of the boat.

"I was just going to say that." Said Duncan coming over to Alejandro and Owen.

Then Jenny came running over to the guys.

"Owen's captain? You got my vote." She said.

"Alright then. Now, all you have to do is ride down the water and get the flag that's all the way on the other side over there." Instructed Chef handing Owen the hat and pointing behind him.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Said Jenny.

"What do you say to that? Captain?"

"I say...all hands on deck!" Said Owen who just put on his hat.

Everybody cheered and then ran back into the ship and sailed off.

Until Chef stopped them and gave them a cannon and some delicious Swedish meatballs.

"We get to fire meatballs? Cool!" Said Jenny.

"Let's get this puppy on board and ready it up." Explained Duncan.

**Yeah...I don't know how this challenge went, and I want 2 get on2 Niagara Falls. Sorry, but I'm just gonna cut off to the elimination ceremony k? So Team CRRRRH won for the second time, and Team Amazon ended up in the elimination ceremony.**

_The Elimination Ceremony_

"Okay! After counting and tailing up your votes, Courtney! You'll be taking the Drop of Shame!" Said Chris.

"WHAT? ME?" Cried Courtney standing up and shouting.

"Calm down now. That's what would normally happen, but...not tonight!" Said Chris.

"WHAT?" Cried everyone else.

"That's right! Tonight! Is none other then a reward challenge! Which means, that you're all safe! For now anyway." Said Chris.

_First Class_

Jenny was laying down in a chair fast asleep. I mean after what happened today, she really earned it. After Courtney told everybody about her being adopted and then her real parents not caring for her, she just lost it and let out way to much energy when yelling. At out everything that has happened so far between her and Courtney, Jenny never expected Courtney to do something so...horrible to her.

In her seat, Jenny tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having this scary dream where Courtney was yelling out her secret to everyone and they were all laughing at her. Then, she started to run, and run, and never look back. She just kept on running. Until finally, Jenny slipped and fell into a dark never ending hole. With the sound of laughter surrounding her.

That was when Jenny shots up and awakens from her sleep. She let out a scream before she held onto herself and started to cry. Duncan and Owen weren't in the room right now because they went to get some dinner. Alejandro on the other hand, was by the table and heard Jenny's screaming. Quickly, he rushes over to her and kneels by her side.

"Jenny, what's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you crying my desert flower?" Alejandro asked her.

Jenny turns around and looks at him.

"Oh Alejandro. I-I-I had this-this-this terrible dream." She said and then hugs him.

"Shush. Hush now my baby. It was only a bad dream." Alejandro whispered in her ear.

"I-I-I know, but-but it seemed so-so-so real." Jenny replied.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you, and I always will be." He told her.

"Y-Y-You will?" She asked.

"Yes. I promise." He replied.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"That was the scariest dream I ever had. Well, except for the time when I was 12 and I had a dream where this cute guy came up to me and offered me a place to rest. He had dark scruffled hair; pale skin; wearing a white shirt with a tie to it; jeans; a long trench coat; black boots; and these glowing red eyes. Then he brought me into a bedroom and then pushed me onto the bed. Where he got on top of me, held me down, and then bite my neck. Yes, he was a vampire, but a hot one to! Oh! And when I woke up, I found myself on a stone table, tied up, and he was hovering above me. And then...everything went blank. I don't know what happened, but having a dream where Courtney makes everyone laugh at you. Is alot worse then a hot vampire biting you."**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"I must say, Jenny was full of surprises today. What with Courtney blurting out Jenny's secret, then she almost beat up Courtney, and now this. That was a little bit too much if you ask me. Hm...perhaps I haven't been looking at this the right way? Maybe, I need to try a different approach of some sort? I mean, Jenny's...okay. Yet if I'm to win this compotition, then I must chose who I want to take with me into the final three. So far, Jenny's number 1, but I still need someone else? Hm...although, Jenny's really good, and she has been a true player. Not to mension, she's abosolutly beautiful. Wait, did I just say that? Whatever, all I know is that I'm going to have to make sure Jenny trust's me enough to do what I say. Then, I'll decieve her and take the million! Genius no?"**

**Confession Over**

**And that's a wrap!**

**Chapter 9 here we come!**

**Whoa who!**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The New Girl on the Plane**

**Niagara Fool's**

**Chapter 9**

Ah...

Where do I begin?

Well, let me see here.

Oh!

I know!

From the last chapter, Courtney decided that the best way to make Jenny lose her confidence, was by revealing that she was adopted to everyone, and telling her that her real parents wanted nothing of her. Which ticked Jenny off and made her almost destroy Courtney. Then Owen's fart causes the ice to break and the two teams go sailing out through the cold water. And then they go through the challenge and Team CRRRRH wins! Team Amazon goes through the elimination ceremony, but nobody get's voted off, and Jenny has a bad dream.

So, just your basic and average teenage stuff.

And now back 2 our story.

It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep.

Team CRRRRH in First class.

Team Amazon in the cockpit.

However, little did they know, was that they would soon be waking up to a major wake up call.

Or should I say...fall?

Bad joke huh?

Well it was all I could think of.

Uh...maybe I should just get to the good stuff and story again huh?

Yeah me to.

So anyway, morning soon came, but everybody was still asleep. However, what they didn't know was that they were all dragged across the floor, to the cargo hold. Where they were all placed on a large rectangual that was actually an opening hatch. In other words, where they would fall right out of the sky. So while everyone was sound asleep and in dreamland, they were soon awoken to the sound of a hatch door opening, and the wind hitting against their skins.

"You kids have better grab your paddle boats!" Chris cried out from back on the plane.

Soon these paddle boats that look like swans hit the water first. Followed by everyone else. Luckily, they all landed in a paddle boat.

"I wonder about my mother's crush on Chris just a little." Said Sierra.

"Wa-Wa-Water." Stammered Owen.

"Yes Owen, we all know that we're in water." Said Courtney annoyed.

"Fa-Fa-Falls." Stammered Jenny.

Then everybody turns around to see that they were heading straight for a waterfall!

"Ah! Oh my gosh! Ah!" Cried Jenny.

"We're all gonna die!" Cried Owen.

"Please, if you let us all live, I'll tutor every dead brain including Duncan." Said Courtney.

"If we live, I'll forget that she even said that." Said Duncan.

"If we live, I'll let Sierra kiss me." Said Cody, and that made everybody stare at him.

"What? Like we're really going to live."

Sierra gasped.

"I. Want. My. KISS!" She cried.

"Uh...Cody." Said Jenny.

"Yeah?" Cody replied.

"I think you better get ready to pucker up." She said.

Suddenly, Sierra grabs some rope and ties it around Owen. Then, using her strength, she throws him over to the other paddle boat. Which Owen grabbed a hold of. And then, Sierra starts to peddle with all of her might and strength. She peddled super fast and saved everyone from the waterfall. However, she was going super fast that they crashed onto land. Groaning in pain and getting up from the destroyed paddle boats, Chris came out of nowhere and walked up to all them.

"Niagra Falls is pretty awesome ey?" Said Chris.

"You almost got us all killed!" Screamed Heather.

"Yeah! How can you talk about the falls when we almost died? Oh, and thank you Sierra for saving us." Said Jenny.

"Like I said, awesome. Niagra Falls is one of the top ten crown jewels and wonders of the world. Also known for its fabulous casino. Which is where we'll all be heading for the first part of our challenge." Explained Chris.

"Oh man! Seriously?" Asked Duncan excitedly.

Instead, they all arrive at a theater.

"Seriously?" Asked Duncan who was disappointed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Duncan." Said Jenny.

"Though aren't we to young to be heading for a casino anyway?"

"Right you are Jenny!" Said Chris.

"Instead, our first part of the three part challenge will be taking place here."

"Oh, I wonder if anybodies going to perform for us?" Asked Owen.

"That would be so cool." Agreed Jenny.

"Sorry, but no. Oh, and before I forget, there are no more teams as of this moment."

"Yes!" Cheered Courtney and Heather.

"Well gentelmen, and lovely ladies. It has been an honor working with all of you." Said Alejandro.

"Yeah, but at least we'll all still be friends right?" Asked Jenny.

"You got that right." Replied Duncan.

"Oh yeah. Totally." Replied Owen.

"Of course." Replied Alejandro.

"Super! So Chris, what's today's challenge?" Asked Jenny.

"I'm glad you asked that Jenny. Today's challenge is going to be a wedding challenge. Since we're all in the honeymoon capital of the world, I thought that this would be alot of fun for you guys to go through these arrange marriages. Okay scratch that. More fun for me then you. As you can see behind you, is a giant slot machine. Each girl will pull the slot down and which ever boy's face comes up first, will be the girls husband." Explained Chris.

**Sierra's Confession**

**"_Hypervenalating. _Husband...Cody...Forever."**

**Confession Over**

Then Chris stuffed the guy, and a bear into the giant slot machine.

"What's with the bear?" Asked Heather.

"Hey, casino's are suppose to be fun. So an angry man eating bear makes things more fun." Chris replied while laughing a bit.

"So trust me when I say you better land on a guy and not the bear. So, who's up first?"

"Um...I'll go first Chris." Jenny replied and walked up to the giant slot machine.

Looking at the giant lever, Jenny pulled it down, and then quickly released it. The slot machine ran for a few seconds, until it finally came to a stop. Three pictures of Alejandro showed up, and down the slide he came.

"Congratulations! You just won Alejandro!" Said Chris.

"Um...oh boy." Said Jenny blushing a little bit.

Getting up and onto his feet, Alejandro brushed himself before looking at Jenny with a smile on his face. Jenny just giggled and blushed an even brighter red then before.

"Um...I guess...we're...together?" Said Jenny.

"I believe you are correct my desert flower." Said Alejandro gently taking Jenny's hand and escorting her off of the stage.

Courtney saw this and wasn't so happy about that.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Alejandro as my husband. What are the odds of that happening? Thank you."**

**Confession Over**

**Courtney's Confession**

**"I know I haven't really been into Alejandro, but since Jenny and I are no longer friends, I'll do anything to get her out of this competition. ANYTHING!"**

**Confession Over**

Soon the other girls went and each got their pick of a man.

Courtney-Duncan, Sierra-Cody, Heather-Owen.

Then they moved onto the rest of the challenge.

"Because each marriage is about trust and arguement with your spouse, here's the next part of your challenge. Each groom will be guiding their blindfolded bride to safety and their gowns. Only the couple who gets their dress will move on. And...Go!" Explaind Chris.

"Okay! Just tell me where I should go and I'll listen Alejandro." Said Jenny.

"Okay. Head straight and then make a left turn." Said Alejandro through the microphone.

So Jenny did exactually that.

"Now go right." Said Alejandro.

"Okay I'll...wait my right or your right?" Asked Jenny.

"Mine." Alejandro replied.

"Oh! Got it thanks!" Said Jenny who went to Alejandro's right and soon enough touched a smooth fabric.

"Huh? Is this?" Said Jenny feeling the fabric a little more before removing her blindfold.

"It is! The wedding dress! Alright! We did it!" She cheered.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"At frist I wasn't sure if I really did touch the dress. I wanted to be safe then sorry. I mean it could have been anything other then a dress, but it was a dress. Wow. Just imagine. Me. As the perfect bride for such a perfect guy like Alejandro. I must be the luckiest girl in the world."**

**Confession Over**

Pretty soon, Heather and Courtney made it to their dresses.

"Great work ladies. You all get to move onto the next part of the challenge. As for Sierra..." Said Chris until everybody saw Sierra run, jump, and fly into her wedding dress.

"Cody, I got the dress!" Cried Sierra waving the dress in the air for Cody to see.

"Alright then. Before the ladies get dressed, I've got a surprise for everyone. We have a special guest who'll be attending this next part of the challenge." Explained Chris.

"So please put your hands together for the lovely, talented, and unique...Blaineley!"

Then out Blaineley came from behind stage and over to Chris.

"Blaineley here will be judging for the girls who will be showing off and modeling their dresses. The girl who does the best will win the challenge! So girls, time to get changed and ready to model." Chris told the girls.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Modeling? We had to model in our wedding gowns for some model or television hostess? I mean I don't mind modeling new school clothes for my mom and Aunt Crissy, but modeling a wedding dress for this lady? Let's just say that I would have to do extra good in order to win this challenge."**

**Confession Over**

Soon the girls were changed into their dresses and waiting back stage.

FYI, I'm giving Jenny the dress Blaineley originally wore in the episode instead. I like that dress the best.

In the front stage, Chris and Chef were sitting at a table, and the guys were sitting at a seperate table. A cat walk was set up and Blaineley was standing at the end of the cat walk.

"Okay! So the girls will come out and model for us one at a time. Each girl will have five minutes to make a good performace for Blainley and the rest of us. The girl who does the best for Blaineley will recieve this crown and be the winner. So guys, keep your fingers crossed for your bride to win. Now without further ado. Let the modeling...BEGIN!" Explained Chris and the lights dimmed down.

Then, a a bunch of lights shinned on the cat walk and the curtians opened.

First up was Courtney.

She walked down the cat walk doing poses and showing off her dress. She smiled and waved to the end and back. Before she left, she sent a quick wink Alejandro's way. Also a wicked smile and one last wink. Then she left with a quick twirl behind her.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Courtney winked at me and showed off a wicked smile. She's quiet the little minx isn't she?"**

**Confession Over**

"Okay! Next up is Heather!" Said Chris as Heather walked out.

Heather did lots of poses, and walked like a professional model would. She was doing great, until Courtney threw a banana peel onto the cat walk and caused Heather to go sailing down the floor and then fall onto her butt. This got Heather really angry, but she just got up and stormed off the stage.

**Courtney's Confession**

**"If I'm going to win, then I've got to play dirty with my compotition."**

**Confession Over**

**Heather's Confession**

**"A banana peel? Really? I will eventually get revenge on Courtney, but I think I'll leave Jenny to do that."**

**Confession Over**

"Alright then! Next up is Sierra!" Said Chris and immediatly Sierra came running onto the cat walk.

She was super excited and showing off her poses and moves to everyone. She even did that little dance from back in Germany when they were dancing and getting shocked at the same time. Cody saw this and got embaressed. Then before Sierra left, she tried to do a split, but it didn't work out so well. So Chef had to go and get her off the cat walk.

"Right...well that just leaves Jenny! But first." Said Chris as the song chime went off.

Jenny poked her head out and looked at Chris.

"Um Chris, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Well since you're the last one, I thought it would be nice to have you sing while modeling for everyone. Plus, this will be great for the ratings. So get to it." He told her.

This song I'm choosing's going to be a favorite of mine.

'_There Must be an Angel. Playing with my Heart.'_

**Jenny: **Walks out onto the stage, and a bright light shines onto her. She clears her throat, and then begins to sing. _Do da do da do Da mm da Do da...Do da...Do da do da do Do mm da Do da...yeah!_

_No one on earth could feel like this._

_I'm thrown and overblown with bliss._

_There must be an angel._

_Playing with my heart yeah._

_I walk into an empty room._

_And suddenly my heart goes boom._

_It's an orchestra of angels._

_Who were playing with my heart yeah._

She's looking up into the light, with her arms stretched across.

**Heather, Courtney, and Sierra: **_Must be talking to an angel. __Must be talking to an angel._

___Must be talking to an angel._

_____Must be talking to an angel. __Must be talking to an angel._

___________Must be talking to an angel._

_____Must be talking to an angel. __Must be talking to an angel._

___________Must be talking to an angel._

_____Must be talking to an angel. __Must be talking to an angel._

___________Must be talking to an angel._

Then Jenny starts to do some ballet, but very slowly. She moves around the cat walk. With the light following her.

**Jenny: **_No one on earth could feel like this._

_I'm thrown and overblown with bliss._

_There must be an angel, playing with my heart yeah._

_And when I think that I'm alone._

_It seems there's more of us than all._

_It's a multitude of angels._

_And they're playing with my heart yeah._

**Heather, Courtney, and Sierra: **_Must be talking to an angel. __Must be talking to an angel._

___Must be talking to an angel._

_____Must be talking to an angel. __Must be talking to an angel._

___________Must be talking to an angel._

_____Must be talking to an angel. __Must be talking to an angel._

___________Must be talking to an angel._

_____Must be talking to an angel. __Must be talking to an angel._

___________Must be talking to an angel._

Then Jenny starts to twirl and jump into the air gracefully.

**Jenny: **_I must be hallucinating, watching angels celebrating._

_Could this be reactivating? All my sences dislocating!_

_This must be a strange sensation._

_By celestial intervation!_

_Leaving me that recollection!_

_Of your heavenly connection!_

Then the instruments and music plays. While a rope comes down and Jenny grabs ahold of it. Swinging and gliding through the air.

**Jenny**_: I walk into an empty room._

_And suddenly my heart goes boom!_

_It's an orchestra of angels._

_Playing with my heart yeah._

___Do da do da do Da mm da Do da...Do da...Do da do da do Do mm da Do da...yeah!_

Then the rope brings her down and Jenny walks away.

Then the lights go off, but soon come back on into the room.

All of the guys started to clap for jenny's performace, and cheer for her.

"Alright! Bravo ladies! Bravo!" Said Chris who walked over to Blaineley while clapping.

Then the girls came out on stage, and awaited the results for Blaineley.

"Okay girls. I've watched and examined your performances very carefully. Now, I've reached the conclution of who the winner should be." Blainley told them.

Chef then brought Blainley the crown and gave it to her.

"Thank you Chef." Said Blaineley.

"And now, the winner is...JENNY!"

"WHAT?" Cried Courtney.

"I won?" Asked Jenny as Blainley walked up and place the crown onto her head.

"Of course. Your performance was the best and most spectacular out of all three of those girls." Replied Blaineley gesturing to Heather, Courtney, and Sierra.

"It was the best performace I had ever seen in my life. Congratulations."

"Oh my gosh! I-I-I don't know what to say." She Jenny as tears started to form in her eyes.

"E-E-Except, thank you."

Even Chef was starting to get tears and sniffling.

"Yo, Chef! Are you...crying?" Asked Chris.

"What? A man can't show his soft side towards a beautiful song like that?" He said to Chris in anger.

"Alright! Alright! I hear you bro." Said Chris backing away from Chef.

"Yeah Jenny! You did it!" Cheered Sierra as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Aw...shucks. Thanks Sierra." Said Jenny returning the hug to her best friend.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I'll admit that singing by myself was a huge step for me. I was all nervous at first, but I just thought of something happy, relaxed, and I just went with it. Aw man, that was just super! Who knew I had it in me to sing solo, while doing ballet, and in a wedding dress? Mom. Dad. If you watched that, I'm sure you're very proud of me."**

**Confession Over**

**Courtney's Confession**

**"Ugh! Ah! Oh! Okay, Jenny's number's 1, 2, 3, and 6 on my top six things to do! I want her out of the picture, and I want her out now! Getting rid of Heather's number 6, and ripping out Duncan's eyebrows is number 4. I'll get to those eventually. Just as soon as I finish off Jenny."**

**Confession Over**

"Jenny, that was truely amazing." Said Alejandro who walked up to Jenny and took her hands into his own.

"Your singing and performace was the most remarkable thing I've ever seen and heard before."

"Re-Re-Really? Aw Alejandro." Said Jenny blushing.

"Alright! Time for the final part of the three part challenge!" Said Chris leading everybody out to the falls.

"I like to call challenge, _Till Death Do You part._"

"Wait a minute. We escape falling down Niagara Falls, just so you can make us walk on a tightrope?" Asked Cody to Chris.

"Even better then that!" Started Chris.

"Each groom has to carry his bride across the tightrope, to the otherside. There you'll have to successfully clear customs inorder to win. The first couple to successfully do all this, will win invincibility and a pumped out wedding reception. Since Jenny won the last challenge, she and Alejandro get a head start."

"Ready Mrs. Alejandro." Asked Alejandro.

"Well...only if you are, Mr. Jenny." Jenny replied.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Since the falls were unpleasent, I thought we add a little something to them. Like...say some very hungry, hungry, hurgry sharks." Said Chris.

"Sharks?" Cried Courtney.

"No! I'm like a buffet to them! No!" Cried Owen in terror.

"Chris, was this really necessary?" Asked Jenny.

"Um...Yeah! Pretty sure it is. Now it's time for you and Alejandro to take your leave." Chris replied.

"Come my better half, let's take advantage to our headstart." Said Alejandro as he picks up Jenny bridal style and starts to walk on the tightrope.

Courtney watched that and let out a small growl.

**Courtney's Confession**

**"Okay, now it's personal that I eliminate Jenny from the compatition! I mean, everyone's friends with her; nobody but me hates her; she shows off and wins the last challenge; and now she has Alejandro treating her like a princess. UGH! I. Want. Her. Gone. NOW!"**

**Confession Over**

Jenny held onto Alejandro as he walked on the tightrope while carrying her. Although she wasn't afraid of hights, Jenny was still scared of falling down into the water where the man eating sharks were swimming round. Just waiting for their meal of the day. Jenny wrapped her arms around Alejandro's neck and hid her face in his chest. She was to afraid to keep her eyes open. Alejandro saw this, and held her closer to his body.

"Jenny, I've got you. No need to be scared." He told her.

"I don't wanna fall." Said Jenny not moving her face away from Alejandro's chest.

"We won't fall, I promise." Said Alejandro.

"Bu-Bu-But I'm afraid of sharks."

"I know you are. I could tell back in Jamacia that you were afraid of sharks."

"I think everybody knows that."

"Yes, well I'm not going to fall nor drop you my beloved desert flower."

At that point, Jenny lifts her head up and looks at Alejandro's face.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." Said Alejandro with a smile on his face.

"Now Jenny, I'd like to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" Asked Jenny.

"About our competition. It would seem as though things are starting to get a little ugly." Alejandro started.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jenny.

"I mean that if we both want to stay in the competition, then we've got to team up and take down everyone. One at a time. That way, we'll be a step closer to the million."

"I-I-I don't know about that. I mean, isn't that mean?"

"Perhaps, but you do want to win don't you?"

"Well...yeah, but not in any way that means hurting my friends. I only play fair and square you know."

"Still, don't you want to get back at Courtney for what she did to you and said about your parents?"

"Uh...kind of, but I want her kicked off, and nothing else. Frankly after what happened in Greece, our friendship went down the toilet. So I suppose taking down Courtney wouldn't be so bad?"

"True, but I was thinking that we should take down the weak competators first and then go for the others."

"Weak competators? Who in this game is weak?"

"Think about it. We both know that Courtney's tough and tricky; Heather's got attitude; Duncan's a criminal; Sierra's a real player who'll stop at nothing to be with Cody; Cody's doing alright so far and I'm surprised that he made it this far; and that just leaves Owen."

"Wait a minutes, your not thinking that we should...Oh no. Uh uh. No way I'm I voting off one of my best friends."

"I'm just saying, that although Owen's a nice guy, he doesn't take things seriously."

"So what? That's what makes him Owen."

"I just think that he's the weakest in this game, and should be the one to leave."

"That's not nice Alejandro. I would never do that to one of my friends."

"Why not? How do you know Owen hasn't been talking about you behind your back, or wondering about getting rid of you? Hm?"

"Alejandro, why would you say those things? I know Owen would never do that. He's my best friend, and he's to sweet to be a bully."

"You don't know that."

"Oh, and you do?"

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't."

"Alejandro, where are you going with this? Are you trying to make me think Owen's the bad guy and vote him off?"

"Um...no?"

"Oh my gosh you are! You are doing just that! Why Alejandro? Why?"

"What? No, no, no! It's not what you think Jenny!"

"Then what then? Why are you talking about Owen like that? Is something going on that you're not telling me about?"

"Look, I dispize Owen and everybody else in this game alright! Owen's just so...annoying! He calls me Al all the time, and that really gets on my last nerve! So I use my skills to get people kicked off and out of the game. Leaving me one step closer to the million, and I personally don't care about anyone here! I just care about winning and using people to my own advantage! I mean, Noah was right about me, and sure back in Greece you were being to harsh. However, I knew that by sweet talking you and then kissing you would win you back. So will you help me or not?"

"Wh-Wh-What did you say?"

"I believe I said..."

"I know what you said, but...Noah really was right about you? You were only using me and everyone else? All just so you could get the million?"

"Uh...duh! Like I would really care about you or anyone else."

And that folks is when Jenny finally came to her sences!

"You bastard!" She cried and then puched Alejandro in the face, causing them both to fall into the water.

Soon enough, Owen; Heather; Sierra; and Cody joined them.

Making Duncan and Courtney the winners of the challenge.

_Later/Elimination Ceremony_

"Okay! So, we've got 2 votes for Courtney; 1 vote for Heather; 1 vote for Alejandro; and 4 votes for...Owen! Sorry dude, but it's time for you to go." Explained Chris after counting up the votes.

So Owen got up, took a parachute, and got ready to jump; but not before Jenny ran up and gave him a big hug and kiss goodbye.

"I'm sorry that you have to leave Owen, but I just want you to know that I didn't vote for you." Jenny told him.

"Thanks Jenny, but I'll be alright. Cause now, I'm going to see my Izzy again." Said Owen happily.

"Well, tell her I said 'Hi', and that I'll see her, you, and everybody else at the finals." Jenny told Owen.

"I will Jenny, and thanks for being my friend." Owen replied.

"My pleasure Owen." Jenny replied.

Then with more last hug goodbye, Jenny stepped back as Owen jumped out of the plane. However, her got stuck in between the doorway.

"Um...could somebody give me a little assistance please?" Asked Owen.

So Alejandro walks up and kicks Owen out of the plane. Only to have recieved a fart in the face by Owen. Which made Jenny burst out into a laughing fit.

"Aw man! Karma came and hit you hard in the face _Al_!" Said Jenny noting Al to Alejandro which got him upset.

"Excuse me? What did _you_ just call _me_?" Alejandro asked Jenny.

"Oh you know what I said." She told him with a smirk on her face.

Getting up and onto his feet, Alejandro faced Jenny with an angry expression on his face.

"What do you _think_ you're doing Jenny?" Alejandro asked her.

"Oh just letting everybody know that as of now, I officially _hate_, and don't _trust_ you anymore." She told him and everybody behind her just starred and watched the two of them.

"What's going on?" Asked Cody to Sierra.

"I don't know Codykins, but this isn't going to be good for my fansite." Sierra responded.

"Why are you in such a bad mood my desert flower?" Alejandro asked her, while trying to be a little more nicer to Jenny.

"Don't you use your little sweet talk sharade on me you lying sack of crap." Said Jenny pointing her finger into his chest.

"You know, when I first came onto this show, I was insteadly in love with you. Yet back in Greece, I was really upset about what you did and had done; and so I hated you so much until you apologized and kissed me. Mm...that kiss we shared, I thought it ment so much more to you like it did to me? But I was a fool. I fell for all of your tricks and was played like a pawn during your little game. You just used me like you did with everybody else huh? Well guess what Alejandro? I'm done, through, finished, and I have had it with you! Cause let me tell you something! As of now, I'm listening to what Noah told me about you, and I'm going to kick your ass!"

After that she just slapped Alejandro and said...

"That's for all the sweet talk you used on me!"

Then she slapped him again.

"That's for kissing me more than once during the game!"

And then, she kicked him right in the kisser!

"And that's for using me and all of my friends in this game! Including those who I never met before, but where in the game!"

And then one last time, she kicked him in the stomach.

"What the hell was that for?" Alejandro cried.

"That's just for being a user and jackass!" Jenny replied.

Then she stormed out of the room with rage.

While everybody just watched her and in the end, they were all really shocked and suprised by Jenny's sudden attitude change.

Again.

**Cody's Confession**

**"I gotta say that Jenny's rage towards Alejandro was a big surprise. I didn't think she'd go all Mr. Hyde on him like that. It was kind of creepy, but then again she did get this way back in Greece, but she sure did sound serious about what she said to Alejandro. I guess he's not going to be able to win her back over that easily?" **

**Confession Over**

**Sierra's Confession**

**"My Total Drama fansite's going crazy about what I told them about what happened to Jenny and Alejandro! All of the fans are now either getting upset or arguing about it. What am I suppose to do about this? Jenny's really hurt and serious about what she said to Alejandro, but what's to become of them?"**

**Confession Over**

**Heather's Confession**

**"I knew it. I KNEW IT! I knew this wasn't going to last! I just knew it wouldn't last much longer! Jenny was bound to learn the truth about Alejandro sooner or later, and well...IT HAPPENED! YES!"**

**Confession Over**

**Duncan's Confession**

**"_Let's out a low whistle. _I gotta say, Jenny's one tough chick that you shouldn't mess with. Except for maybe on Alejandro of course. _Smirks and then starts to laugh."_**

**Confession Over**

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I don't know what came over me. Oh wait a minute. I DO! Alejandro's a no good; lying; backstabing; selfish; evil; manipulating; two timing; user; and jerk! Now that I know that Noah was right, Alejandro won't be winning me back anytime soon. You know why? Cause I know the truth. I know the entire truth now, and I'm not going to forget it. I'm smart and I listen well. Except for maybe before, but now I'm all ears. So the next time Alejandro trys to win me over with forgiveness, it ain't going to work. And to all of my friends, family, and everybody else, I'm gonna win this game for all of you."**

**Confession Over**

_In the Economy/cockpit section_

Jenny was just sitting around doing nothing in particular. Except for maybe waiting for her friends to arrive. Sure enough Cody, Sierra, and Heather came into the room.

"Oh hey guys." Said Jenny as she just noticed them coming in.

"Hey Jenny. So...uh...back there?" Said Cody trying to find the words.

"Oh yeah, well I ment what I said, and I said what I ment. If Al wants a battle, then he's getting a war." She told him.

"If he think's I'm going to go down that easily, then he's an idiot cause I'm not going down without a fight."

"I don't get it though. How come you just finally realized that Alejandro was really just using you?" Asked Heather.

"I don't really know. I guess it was because before I was just really upset with Courtney getting mad at Gwen and Duncan, and Alejandro making Tyler spill the beans. Plus, Alejandro's like the most handsome and gourgeous man alive. Yet back when he carried me on the tightrope, he told me everything after I questioned him about voting Owen off of the show." Jenny replied.

"Wow, that's gotta suck huh?" Said Cody.

"Yeah, but lesson learned, and now things are going to change. Cause if Alejandro wants a battle, then I'm gonna give him a war." Said Jenny seriously.

**So about the hold up, but the chapter's done now**

**Chapter 10 will be put up soon enough**

**However, if anybody wants to give any suggestions on how it should go, then please review and leave ur suggestions**

**Don't b shy**

**Just give me ur honest opinion and suggestions please**

**Thank u! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The New Girl on the Plane**

**A Chinese Lesson**

**Chapter 10**

_Okay!_

_Just a quick heads up on what's been going on!_

_Alejandro confessed too Jenny about everything! You know what I mean right? With using her, Noah being right, and only in it too win it all. So now Jenny's heartbroken, but she's not going down without a fight. Her goal is really simple. Not only try and get Courtney kick off, but now she's going too get Alejandro kicked off as well. Crazy right? But hey, that's show business 4 u. _

_Alright then. Let's get back 2 the story shall we?_

**_In the Economy/Cockpit_**

Since Duncan and Courtney won the last challenge, they got too share First Class together. However, they both weren't pleased with this, but had too go through with it anyway. Everybody else, they were all in the Economy/Cockpit area/section of the plane.

Sierra was sitting really close next to Cody.

And Heather, Jenny, and Alejandro sat on the opposite side of them.

Heather however, was sitting in between Jenny and Alejandro. Since Jenny no longer wanted to be close or near the guy anymore. Which was understandable of course. Since everybody knew that Jenny disliked Alejandro now. Especially after what she did to him during the last elimination ceremony. Aw man was that a show.

Anyway, Jenny had out a book.

Which was actually her diary.

And she was writing in it about the events that she's been in.

_Dear Diary,_

_After the last elimination ceremony and Owen getting kicked off, I've discovered the horrible truth about Alejandro. Well actually I discovered the truth back during our last challenge, but you get the idea right? Anyway, now that **I know for certian **that Noah was right about that manipulating and no good Latin hottie, I'm not going too let my guard down. Sure I've got myself another enemy, but he won't be in the game much longer. However, my first order of business is too eliminate Courtney. Since our challenge in Greece and back in Sweden, Courtney scares me and has been super mean! So now I'm gonna get her voted off, and then...I'm coming for Alejandro! I'll keep you posted after the next challenge._

_Love,_

_Jenny_

After she wrote in her diary, Jenny closed it up, and put it underneath the seat.

"Ugh! This is so...boring!" Heather complained.

"You think Chris could have provided us with some sort of entertainment too make this trip go by faster?"

"Well...we could always play a game of 'I Spy?'" Suggested Jenny.

Heather just rolled her eyes and then walked out of the room.

When Heather was gone, Alejandro made his move.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Okay, so maybe I was a little hard on Jenny, but I can fix this. I mean, no girl can stay away from me, and I intend to win her back over to my side. _Chuckles in an evil tone of voice._" **

**Confession Over**

At first, Jenny didn't notice him coming over to her.

However, once she felt a hand over her hand, Jenny soon felt goosebumps run over her body.

She became very nervous, but didn't bother to turn her head to look behind her.

But soon, Jenny's nervous emotion soon turned into anger.

Without even looking, Jenny spoke to Alejandro.

"Hello there Alejandro." Said Jenny.

"Hello too you to Jenny." Said Alejandro.

"Is there a reason for you talking to me?" She asked him.

"Actually there is." Replied Alejandro.

"Oh?" Said Jenny.

"I wanted too...apologize. For my rude behavior before. It was unexceptable, and I was just a little cranky during the last challenge." Alejandro tried to explain to Jenny.

But Jenny didn't want to hear it, and just moved her hand out of Alejandro's.

Then she turned her head and threw a nasty look at Alejandro.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses Alejandro. I know they're all a bunch of lies. So just forget it okay? Nothing you say or do is gonna make me change my mind." She told him and then got up and walked over to Sierra and Cody.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I know I was probably stupid for not realizing that Alejandro was using me this whole time, but I know better now. I'm not going too make the same mistake. Again! After all, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me; and try too fool me a third time around, then shame on the both of us. I will not be used or fooled anymore!"**

**Confession Over**

Taking a seat next to Sierra, Jenny wanted too know about something.

And what better person too ask then her buddy Sierra?

"Hey Sierra, didn't you tell me once that you have your own website on the TDWT thing?" Jenny asked her.

"Of course I do!" Said Sierra cheerfully.

"Well...didn't you once mention to me about your fans picking and voting on couples in the show?" Asked Jenny.

"You betcha!" Said Sierra.

"Well...what does your fanbase say about me and..._him_." Asked Jenny not wanted too mension Alejandro's name.

"Well..." Started Sierra who pulled out her labtop and went onto her fanbase/website on the TDWT series.

After a few clicks and a bunch of typing, Sierra had finally gotten too what Jenny had asked her.

"According to the fans, they're all arguing and voting on whether or not you and Ale..."

"Please, don't even mension him."

"Sorry. You and...him."

"Thank you."

Whether you and him should get back together, or not."

"And the fans are really arguing about that? Didn't they watch and witness what happened back at Niagra Falls?"

"They did, but some of them think that you and Al...I mean...him, would make a cute couple."

"Oh brother. You've got too be kiding me? I'm sorry Sierra, but you've got to let the fans know that me and you know who, are officially done."

Then Jenny walked back to her original spot and sat down.

**Sierra's Confession**

**"Since Jenny's not in the best of moods, I think it would be best _not _too tell her about how many fans said they want her and Alejandro back together. Which by the way in case some people are wondering..._Looks around the room, and then checks outside before closing the door and then returning her attention to the camera. _Over 1,833,923 fans say that they want Jenny and Alejandro back together again. And that's..._alot of fans._"**

**Confession Over**

While Jenny sat back down in her spot, Alejandro moved and sat right next to her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Jenny's eyes grew wide, and she started to blush. Yet she kept it covered and pushed Alejandro's arms off of her. Yet he just put it right back on her again. Jenny got a bit angry, but before she could protest, Alejandro put a finger on her lips, and spoke.

"It would seem as though we're becoming an item to the fans now." He told her.

Moving his finger off of her face, Jenny looked up at Alejandro with anger in her eyes.

"We are so NOT an item, and we NEVER will be an item." Jenny told him while poking at his chest.

Then Jenny stood up and started to walk off to the confession. That is, until Alejandro grabbed her arm and spung her around to face him. He held both of her arms behind her back, and then leaned in too kiss her; but Jenny quickly stomped on his foot, and then ran off.

**Jenny's Confession**

_**Jenny runs inside and slams the door shut. Sits down and catches her breathe. **_**"That son of a...ugh! What is wrong with him? I just don't get him, and his game. He's obviously just trying to trick me again so that way he can get even closer to the million. This is obviously all part of his act, and I refuse to be a victim of his act anymore! I mean, I bet he does this to all of the girls just too get what he wants. I swear, he's an evil little..._Door opens up and in comes Alejandro._**

**Alejandro-"Oh Jenny, please excuse my interuption."**

**Jenny- "What are you doing here? I'm doing a confession right now, so please leave."**

**Alejandro-"I just came to check up on you. You seemed rather upset back there."**

**Jenny-"Really? Maybe it's because you tried to kiss me!"**

**Alejandro_-Cups her chin into his hands."_Oh...you know you're really cute when you're angry like that?"**

**Jenny-"Ugh! Just leave me alone! I don't want an apology and I don't want you touching me! I just want you to stay away from me!" _Pushes Alejandro aside and storms out of the Confession._**

**Alejandro-"Well it would seem that Jenny's really angry at me, and refuses too have me in her life. However, I think she's going to need me. She knows she wants me. I just need to come up with a plan on winning her over again. I just can't put my finger on it just yet, but I'll come up with something."**

**Confession Over**

After that mishap in the Confession Room, Jenny was just on her way back to the cockpit/Economy area when she saw Heather coming up.

She also noticed, that Heather had a wicked smirk on her face.

"Heather? Where have you been?" Jenny asked her.

When Heather saw Jenny, she just kept smirking and walking.

"Oh you know Jenny. Just out for a little walk is all." Heather replied.

"Okay...but what's with the smirk?" Asked Jenny poining that out.

"Oh no reason. Just in a good mood I suppose." Said Heather as she walked off.

**Heather's Confession**

**"Okay so I didn't want to give anything away to Jenny because then she might tell everyone else this. I got Chef too agree too help me during the next challenge. Just as long as I promise too split the reward money down the middle, and help get him his own show. Genius right?"**

**Confession Over**

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I think Heather might be up to something. I don't know what yet, but she's definetly up too something. I just have too figure out what it is, and put a stop too it."**

**Confession Over**

Pretty soon the plane landed and everybody left the plane.

Outside, the entire cast found themselves to be in none other than...CHINA!

"Amazing! China! The home of the Great Wall and ancient history! Wow! My Cousin Linus is gonna be totally jealous when he sees me here." Said Jenny as she starred at the Great Wall.

Then Chris appeared out of nowhere and started too talk.

"Ni Hao, and welcome to China. Our first challenge today is torn from the pages of rich history. Like back in 8 million B.C., when King Dim Sum had led a batallion of Donkey Warriors down this very Great Wall itself." Explained Chris to the cast.

"Uh excuse me, but 8 million B.C. was back during the dinosaur era!" Said Courtney.

"Uh yeah, what she said." Said Chris pointing that out.

"Anyway, for today's challenge, you'll all have to go through the Great Wall using the different transportation vechicals that are provided for all of you at the starting line. They're all first come and first serve. It's just the Chinese way. Now then, when I say Go. Ready. Set..."

However, before Chris could say Go, his cellphone rang the Total Drama theme song.

"I better take this." He said and took out his cellphone and answered it.

"McClain here. Yeah, I'm trying to do a show here."

"Do we go, or what?" Asked Heather.

"Mm-hm. Yep." Said Chris to whoever it was on the other line.

"Yeah? We go?" Asked Alejandro.

"Yeah, can we do this later?" Asked Chris to the person.

"So we go now?" Asked Duncan.

"Okay then, fine!" Shouted Chris.

Thinking that, that was their cue, everybody began running.

"Hey! Who said you could start?" Chris shouted out to them, but nobody heard him.

"Well I forgot too mension a few things! So you better be prepared for what's coming to you!"

Running as fast as they could, everybody quickly grabbed a vehical and took off.

When Jenny arrived, there were no longer any avaliable vehicals.

"Oh no!" She cried when she saw no vehicals left.

"Aw man, there aren't anymore vehicals for me to use. Looks like I'm doing this the old fashion way then."

And with that, Jenny started too power walk her way through the Great Wall. She had only started when Duncan came riding up and stopped right in front of her. Jenny stopped when she saw him, and then asked him this.

"Duncan, what are you doing? You're letting everybody else get ahead in the race. Including that jerk Alejandro."

"I know, but seeing as though you don't have anyway of winning this race fast enough, I wanna help." He told her and offered out his hand.

Jenny slightly blushed and looked at his hand and then back up at Duncan.

"Duncan...why?" She asked.

"Hey, I've got a soft side okay? Plus, I wanna beat Courtney and rub it in her face." He told her with a smile on his face.

Jenny also smiled, until she noticed that the bike only had just one seat.

"Um Duncan, how's this gonna work? There's only one seat and two of us." Said Jenny.

"Just hang on and don't let go." Said Duncan who grabbed Jenny, put her onto his back, and then got back on the bike, and started to pedal.

"Uh Duncan? Not that I'm greatful or anything, I just think this is kind of silly don't you?" Jenny asked him.

"As long as we get cross the finish line first, I could care less." He replied.

"Okay, but don't hurt yourself please." Said Jenny.

"Don't worry about it." Said Duncan as he pushed it to the pedal.

So Jenny and Duncan sped off down the Great Wall.

In fact, they even past Cody and Sierra on their way.

Pretty soon, they were coming up to Courtney and Alejandro.

"We're closing in on the enemies Duncan." Said Jenny pointing out Courtney and Alejandro.

"Gotcha! Time to step it up a bit." Said Duncan who went even faster.

Jenny held onto Duncan as he rode up to Courtney. When Duncan and Jenny were right next to Courtney, she quickly took notic of them.

"Hey Courtney! How does it feel too taste defeat?" Duncan asked her.

"Oh...Duncan you are so not gonna win this challenge!" Cried Courtney who wasn't paying attention to the road, and hit a land mine.

Which caused her to go flying into the air and the explotion caused Jenny and Duncan to go spinning on the road.

"AAAHHHH!" Cried Jenny as she held onto Duncan really tight as they spung around.

"Hang on! I'm gonna try and get control!" Duncan told her as he started to pedel and control the bike.

As he pedeled, the bike kept on spinning until Duncan shifted it and pushed it foreward. The bike flew into the air, and then landed onto the ground causing the bike to bump before it was back to normal.

"Hey Jenny it's okay now. You can open your eyes now." Duncan told her.

So Jenny did just that and she was relieved to see that the two of them were back on the road and not hurt.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Okay, who puts land mines out on the Great Wall of China? I mean really now? Is Chris trying to kill us, or is it just too make us work harder? I swear, I think he's insane, and I mean more insane then my buddy Izzy may have appeared."**

**Confession Over**

Pretty soon, the pair made it up next to Alejandro.

When Alejandro saw Duncan and Jenny, he just smirked.

"Ah Duncan, Jenny. So nice of the two of you to finally make it." He said.

"Will you just cut the act already?" Asked Jenny.

"It's not an act my desert flower. I'm really glad to see the two of you." Said Alejandro.

"Whatever Ale-jan-dork. Just stay out of our way." Jenny replied.

"Oh! She got you good Alejandro!" Said Duncan.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Ale-jan-dork? That's what she calls me? Sure its better then getting called Al, but that? That's just plain childish. _Sighs deeply. _What I wouldn't give to have her back in my arms, snuggling against my body, slowly falling asleep as I hum a sweet melody to her, and then...wait a minute. Give me that tape!"**

**Confession Over**

"Faster Duncan! The finish line's straight ahead!" Jenny pointed out.

"Roger that!" Relpied Duncan as he speed off faster to the finish line.

But Alejandro was closing in on the two of them.

Jeen looked behind her, and saw him coming.

"Uh oh. Latin loser right behind us!" She warned Duncan.

"Almost there!" Said Duncan going much faster.

Then Alejandro was right next to them.

So now they were all trying to get to the finish line first.

Both boys were picking up a great amount of speed, and coming up to the finish line.

Then, both boy were coming up to the finish line, and...

It was a tie!

They both crossed the finish line at the same time.

"Ah ha! It would appear that I've won!" Said Alejandro.

"Fat chance! Jenny and I won this race." Duncan told him.

"I beg too differ my friend." Said Alejandro.

While the boy were arguing, Jenny got off of Duncan's back and walked over to Chris.

"Um Chris, could you please verify who won?" She asked.

"Um...yeah about that. I don't actually know who won." Chris told her.

"Huh? Weren't you watching?" Asked Jenny.

"Well...uh sort of. Although I'm just gonna call this one a tie." He replied.

"A tie? Couldn't you just say that Duncan and I won?" Asked Jenny to Chris cause she didn't wanna tie with Alejandro.

"Nope. Sorry. I'm the host and a tie's what I call." Chris responded to her which got jenny upset.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Chris can be so selfish and a big jerk sometimes. How he got to become the host of this show is way out of my league."**

**Confession Over**

_Sometime Later_

The cast (minus Courtney at the moment) were all sitting down in a Chinese Resturant.

"Alright then, for this last part of the challenge, it'll be an eating contest." Said Chris.

"Awesome! I can totally do this. This one time at a New Year's Eve Party, I ate like 1,000 wontons, and..." Started Cody until Chris cut him off.

"This is an authentic Chinese Resturant. Which means, you'll be enjoying real street food delicasies. Like grasshoppers, compound larva." Stated Chris.

Which made Alejandro look as though he was gonna barf, but he didn't.

"You okay bro?" Asked Duncan.

"I'm fine. Where I come from, we eat barbaqued guiene pig. This is...nothing." Said Alejandro almost barfing again.

Then Chris' phone went off, and so he answered it.

"Yo, this is McClain." He said.

"Yeah, I'm trying to make a show here."

"If its Courtney, tell her she's a loser." Said Duncan who didn't realize that Courtney was standing next to Alejandro covered in mud, and smelled really bad.

"Uh Duncan, you might wanna take that back." Said Jenny poining behind Duncan.

"Uh hm." Said Courtney who looked really angry.

"Courtney! I am filled with relife." Said Alejandro to her.

When Alejandro said this, it got Jenny all steamed up.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Unbelieveable! Alejandro was being nice to Courtney? After what she did to me and Gwen? What the hell? Ugh! It's not fair! It's just not fair! Oops. I'm starting to act like my younger Cousin Reggie who always has a temper-tantrum over things that he doesn't get. I better calm down before I go crazy. _Takes a deep breathe, and then let's it out. _Okay, I just gotta remember that I am over Alejandro, and that I'm gonna win this game for everyone. Except for that no good jerk Alejandro, and that bully Courtney. They can forget about me sharing some of the money with them."**

**Confession Over**

"Oh yeah?" Started Courtney.

"Well I am filled with rage. Do you know where I landed? In a pig pen. Do you know how throughally I got snouted? It's a good thing I have a very strong stomach."

"Ah, Good to hear." Said Alejandro.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"I've been dreading the eating competition because my body is my temple; and what temple keeper could contaminate this? _Rips off his shirt and wiggles his chest._**

**Confession Over**

"Okay." Began Chris after getting off of the phone.

"You have to eat each bowl of delicious food. Opening your mouth to prove that it's gone down. Or wind up at the loser table with Courtney here if you don't finish or puke."

"Hey!" Cried Courtney.

"I am not a loser!"

"And yet you're at the loser table cause you weren't watching the road and crashed into a field mine. Which sent you flying into a pig pen." Jenny stated which made Duncan laugh and Sierra, Cody, and Heather hold back their giggles.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't reak of betrayal!" Said Courtney.

"At least I don't smell like a pig who took a dump!" Said Jenny.

"At least I have somebody who cares about me!" Said Courtney.

"Oh please. Alejandro's just gonna use you like a dog and play you for a sap!" Said Jenny.

"Oh look whose talking." Said Courtney.

"Hey! I learned my lesson, and I can forgive _certian_ people for doing something wrong." Said Jenny.

"If you're talking about Duncan and Gwen, you can just forget it!" Said Courtney.

"Ugh! You are unbelieveable! You're as rude and selfish as my grandmother's old friend Mr. PumperNickle!" Said Jenny.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't keep secrets." Said Courtney.

"Would you just give it a rest already? For crying out loud! Just let it go already! Duncan's over you, Alejandro's a no good bastard, and you're a two-timing back-stabber who blurts out people's secrets!" Jenny told her.

"Well you deserved it!" Said Courtney.

"For what? Looking after my friends and only trying to help? What was I suppose to do?" Asked Jenny.

"Uh well for starters you could..." Started Courtney.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Cried Chris making both Courtney and Jenny stop arguing.

"Now, could we please get on with the challenge already?"

"So-Sorry Chris." Said Jenny dropping her head in shame.

"Ugh, fine. Only if she shuts up." Said Courtney.

"Oh I'll shut up when you learn to get an attitude ajustment." Jenny told her.

"Oh don't even go there." Said Courtney shaking her finger.

"ENOUGH! Please..." Chris cried out.

Then Chef came out with six bowls of some sort of square meal in them. One-by-one, he gave us each our bowls of food. When he gave Heather her bowl, the two of them winked at each other. Jenny saw this, and started to get a little suspicious.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Heather is definetly up to up to something, and now she's got Chef in on it? What are they up to and why does her food look so different from the rest of our food? Something's not right here."**

**Confession Over**

Cody used his chopsticks to pick up the food.

"What is it?" Cody asked, and then the song chime went off.

"Allow me to begin today's number." Said Chris.

**Chris: **_"A little Chinese lesson for you. Manman chi means 'Enjoy your meal.'_

**Heather, Cody, Jenny, Duncan, and Alejandro: "**_Manman chi its no raw deal."_

**Cody: **_"Is it roasted eel?_

"Donkey meat. A local delicacy." Chris told him.

"What? Oh no. Ace where are you? Fart if you can hear me!" Cried Cody.

"Oh boy." Said Jenny who quickly popped the food into her mouth and chewed it up as best as she could before swallowing.

"Done!" She cried and opened her mouth.

"Done!" Said Heather.

"Done!" Said Sierra.

"Dropped something. Done!" Said Alejandro getting up off of the floor.

"Its a bacon double cheeseburger. Bacon double cheeseburger." Said Duncan as he tried to swallow his food.

"Hurry Cody!" Cried Sierra.

"I can't eat Ace." Said Cody.

"Done!" Said Duncan opening his mouth.

"Cody! You're on the loser bench." Said Chris.

"Aw man." Said Cody who walked over and sat next to Courtney.

**Chris: **_"Menman chi means 'Bon Apetite.'_

**Heather, Jenny, Duncan, and Alejandro: **_"Menman chi what do we have to eat?"_

**Jenny: **_"It's still moving its feet! Its hundreds and hundreds of disgusting little feet!" _

"Live meal worms. Local delicacy." Said Chris.

"You said that the last time." Said Jenny rolling her eyes.

"Mm, mm, a five star meal Chef." Said Heather opening her mouth.

"Seriously Heather? You're actually enjoying this stuff?" Asked Jenny.

"Hm, what can I say, I guess I can easily handle eating this stuff then you." Heather told Jenny.

"Oops, my hair tie fell." Said Alejandro getting up off the ground and then opening his mouth.

"Done!" Cried Duncan as he gulped down the last of his food and opened his mouth.

"Done!" Cried Sierra as she gulped down the last of her food and opened her mouth.

Jenny on the other hand, was still chewing her food, but couldn't swallow it.

"Jenny, you're out. Loser bench." Said Chris to her, but then Jenny threw up all over Chris' face.

"Oops. So-Sorry Chris." Said Jenny to Chris before getting up and walking over to the loser bench.

She sat next to Cody who was in between her and Courtney. However, Jenny noticed Courtney chewing, and got suspicious. Courtney took notice of this, and quickly swallowed and coughed to cover herself up.

**Chris: **_"Menman chi its dinner for four."_

**Heather, Duncan, and Alejandro: **_"Menman chi we've got room for more."_

**Duncan: **_"I think I'm nearly done for."_

"Starfish on a scure. Local delicacy." Said Chris, making Sierra, Duncan, and Alejandro wince and hold back their vomit.

All except Heather who managed to eat her food without barfing.

When she was done, she blinked at Chef who did the same, and then opened her mouth.

Chris noticed this and Chef gave a nervous giggle.

"I don't know why I'm having such hair tie problems today." Said Alejandro getting up off the floor again and then opening his mouth.

Sierra and Duncan were the only ones left.

"Bacon...bacon." Said Duncan trying to finish his plate.

Sierra swallowed down her last bite and then opened her mouth.

"Done!" She cried.

"Duncan, you're out. Loser bench." Said Chris.

Before leaving, Duncan spat out a piece of starfish and then walked over and sat next to Jenny.

"You okay there Duncan?" Asked Jenny.

"Yeah, as long as I never eat chinese food ever again." He told her, but then noticed Courtney chewing.

"You're having a snake while you watch this?" He asked in shock.

"You are sick."

Then the last meal came out and Sierra took a big gulp of tea after looking at her food.

"Yeah, we don't even know what that's called. It ain't right whatever it is." Said Chris.

**Chris: **_"Menman chi don't get the squirts."_

**Heather and Alejandro: **_"Menman chi we rather eat our shirts."_

**Jenny: **"Wait! Stop the competition!"

"Why does Heather's food look so much different from Sierra and Alejandro's food?" She asked.

"It's exactually the same." Said Heather protesting.

Then Chris' phone went off so he answered it.

"Listen man." He started and walked away.

"And why does Alejandro keep bending over while he's eating?" Asked Jenny lifting the table cloth and looking under it.

"I got a better question. Why does oh Courtney here keep chewing her cutback here?" Asked Duncan.

"I do not." Protested Courtney with her arms crossed together.

"You have a little something." Pointed out Alejandro to Courtney who noticed a bit of green stuff under her lips; and so Courtney slurped it back up and then gave a nervous smile.

"Chris, what are you going to do about all of this crazy cheating?" Asked Jenny who walked over to Chris furious.

"Yeah okay budget, blah, blah, blah. What am I suppose to do?" Chris asked the person over the phone.

"Stop talking on the phone for like 2 minutes and be an actual host here!" Cried Jenny.

"Alejandro is slipping his food back to Courtney; and someone's giving Heather actual food instead of grossosity."

"It is a lie." Said Alejandro.

"So not true." Said Courtney.

"Get over it." Said Heather.

"I'm so ashamed." Said Chef in dispair.

"Aw Chef." Said Jenny patting his shoulder.

"Listen we gotta wrap this up." Started Chris.

"So, here's the dealio. One last round. Whoever win has invincibility in tonights vote, and they get to take the person of their choice up to First Class with them."

Which made Sierra gasp and clap for joy.

"Well, could you at least switch Heather's bowl to prove that she's not cheating please? Also, could you move Courtney away from Alejandro?" Suggested Jenny.

"Fine." Said Chris.

"Heather, trade bowls with Sierra."

Heather was in shock, and so Sierra traded the bowls herself.

"Courtney, put the on to prove that you can keep your mouth shut." Chris told her and tossed a dragon mask to Courtney.

Courtney although not to thrilled or happy, put it on and crossed her arms.

"This is rediculous." She said.

"Let's get this done." Said Chris.

**Heather and Alejandro**_: "Menman chi, man, man chi. (weakly)"_

**Chris: **_"They love to eat on the on the Yangtze. Menman chi, man, man, huh?"_

Then both Heather and Alejandro throw up, while Sierra gulps down her food super fast.

**Sierra: **_"Cody's in First Class with me, and my love-me tea! (Hold's note until the end.)_

"Way a go Sierra!" Cried Jenny with joy, and then she noticed Courtney throw up through her mask.

"And once again, karma comes and justice is served." Said Jenny with a huge grin on her face.

_Back on the Plane/Elimination Ceremony_

Everybody was sitting down waiting for Chris to give them the results on who was leaving.

"Heather, Courtney, Heather, Courtney, Sierra, Heather, and the final vote goes to...Courtney. It's a tie." Said Chris after counting up the votes.

"Yes! Prepare to go down Heather! I am excellent in a tie breaker situation." Courtney told her feeling confident in herself.

"Ugh." Mumbled Jenny to herself.

Then Chris' phone went off again, but he turned it off and threw it behind him.

"With the producers breathing down my neck, I'm getting alot of calls on this budget stuff. So, I was thinking why don't you both take off?" Explained Chris throwing Heather and Courtney each a parachute.

"What?" Said both girls as they caught their parachutes.

"How is getting rid of me going to save money?" Asked Courtney.

"It'll save all of us more then money." Jenny whispered to Duncan who held back his laughter.

"Weight on the plane. Food budget. I don't know. You're just both really annoying me." Chris told Courtney.

"Prepare to hear from my lawyers; and Duncan, prepare for a personal defination lawsuit while I'm at it." Courtney told Duncan.

"Bye, bye." Said Duncan.

"So long you two." Said Jenny.

"Not so fast! I have somethings to say first. Ezekiel, he's still hiding in the hole; Sierra, Cody has voted for you every single time. Get a clue! Jenny and Alejandro, just give it up and makeout already." Explained Heather which made Sierra drink more tea, and Jenny and Alejandro look at each other.

"Can you get them out of here now?" Asked Jenny annoyed.

"I don't know? This part's kind of fun." Chris told her.

"Oh you wanna hear something really fun?" Started Heather.

"They wanted Blaineley to host the show. You only got the job because she said no, and..."

And then Chris ran up and pushed both Heather and Courtney out of the plane.

The last thing anybody could hear was those two screaming before Chris closed the door.

Nobody spoke a word for a few seconds, but then Cody jumped in.

"Is it really quiet in here all of a sudden, or is it just me? Ha."

_Economy/Cockpit_

Jenny, Duncan, and Alejandro were all in the Economy/Cockpit area, while Sierra and Cody were in First Class.

"Well we may have lost the challenge, but at least Alejandro didn't win, and Courtney's now gone." Jenny told Duncan.

"You got that right Jenny." Said Duncan and the two shared a high-five.

The two were sitting together on one side of the room while Alejandro sat on the other side.

He was watching Jenny and Duncan, and believe me he wasn't at all in a good mood at the moment.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Okay so I _may_ have cheated my way into winning the challenge. Although I only did it to protect my body, and rub it in Jenny's face. She think's that just because Courtney's now gone that she doesn't have much to worry about. Although now, things are going to get a little more competative, and serious. As sweet and beautiful as she is, Jenny's about to recieve a one-way ticket out of here very soon."**

**Confession Over**

**Uh oh!**

**Looks like things are gonna get more intence and serious here**

**What's gonna happen now?**

**Tune in and find out!**

**Review as well please **

**Thank u! **


	11. Chapter 11

**The New Girl on the Plane**

**The Plain's of Africa**

**Chapter 11**

_Okay!_

_From the last challenge!_

_Courtney and Heather got voted off, after Jenny caught Heather, Courtney, and Alejandro cheating._

_Now where's everybody going?_

_Let's find out._

_Economy/Cockpit_

Jenny, Alejandro, and Duncan were all sitting together on a bench while the plane was flying to their next destination.

Duncan however, was whistling while drawing a skull with a parachute into the wooden bench.

"Smiling? Whistling? This is the happiest I've ever seen you." Alejandro told Duncan.

"What can I say? It's like all of my problems were shoved out of a plane." Said Duncan.

"I hear that Duncan. Now that Courtney's gone, we're all one step closer to the million. No more problems to worry about." Jenny told him.

"Well...almost no more problems."

Jenny was referring to Alejandro who turned and looked at her.

"What?" Asked Alejandro even though he knew why Jenny was looking at him like that.

"You know what I mean Alejandro. Just because Courtney's gone doesn't mean I'm gonna let you win the million. If anything, I would rather have Sierra, Cody, or Duncan win then a no good two timing bastard like you!" Jenny pointed out to him in anger.

"Plus, you don't even deserve to be here or to win! You just played your way into getting into the final five, and are gonna do anything to win at this point."

"I'm surprised by your actions Jenny. Now why would I do something like that?" Said Alejandro putting a hand onto Jenny's shoulder.

"Take your hand off of me, or so help me, I'll personally take Duncan's knife and make you look like a raccoon came and attacked you." Said Jenny in a threatening tone that made Alejandro listen and do as she said.

"Whoa. Didn't know you had a dark side to you Jenny." Said Duncan.

"What can I say? You mess with me or any of my friends, and you'll see a different side of me." Jenny told him.

**Duncan's Confession**

**"Wow. Who knew Jenny had a bit of a dark side? I mean I didn't even know she could pack a punch until back in Greece and back at the Falls. Still, she's a nice girl who respects me. So I respect her for that, and I'm gonna try and help her out as best as I can. Heck, if I win, I'm sharing half the million with Jenny."**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Was I scared with that little threat Jenny made to me? Of course not! I was only pretending too be the entire time. I mean really? Jenny making me look as though a raccoon attacked me? As if she could really do that to me at all."**

**Confession Over**

In no time flats had the plane come to a landing.

Jenny, Duncan, and Alejandro stepped off of it and out into the open.

"Wow! I think we might be Africa you guys." Said Jenny as she ran out into the open.

"Oh my gosh we are! We're in Africa! Cool! This is so awesome!"

Then she started to spin around in circles and giggle while doing this.

Duncan and Alejandro walked over to her, but Jenny didn't notice at the moment.

"You sure do seem happy about being here." Pointed out Duncan.

Then Jenny stopped spinning only to have gotten dizzy and bump into Duncan.

Yet at the same time was she still giggling.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"_Still giggling. _I-I-I'm so sorry. I-I can't he-help myself sometimes."**

**Confession Over**

"Hey take it easy Jenny." Said Duncan.

"So-Sorry. I-I just can't help myself." Said Jenny moving a few steps back and shaking her head.

"I think I'll be okay now. Just gotta not do that again."

Just then, Chris came walking up to the three teens, and when they saw him, they started to laugh.

"Nice dress." Said Duncan pointing out the outfit Chris was wearing.

"It's a traditional Masai Warrior gear, and it came with this." Said Chris who threw a spear at Duncan who luckily moved quick enough before getting hit by it.

"Watch it." Said Duncan.

"Yeah Chris, that wasn't very nice, and Duncan could have gotten hurt." Jenny told him.

"Oh believe me, there are worse things that can hurt you out here." Chris told her.

"Welcome all! To the beautiful Tanzania; home of the Serengeti Plains, and over 70 different kinds of carnivorous animals that can and will try to kill you." He told the three teens.

Suddenly, a noise came up from behind them, and everybody looked to see Sierra carrying Cody on her back with tin cans tied to the bottom of her backpack.

"Sorry we're late everyone. I didn't have enough time to put up a 'Just Married!' banner on back. So these tin cans had to do." Sierra told everyone.

"Uh Sierra, is Cody okay? He doesn't look so good." Jenny asked her.

"Well, due to the current state of my husband, I'll be playing for the both of us." Said Sierra.

"OK, Challenge time!" Said Chris.

"Part one of today's challenge will include Africa's most popular sports Soccer and Cricket. I like to call this challenge 'Socket to me.' Me being you guys of course."

"No really? We had no idea?" Said Jenny sarcastically to Chris, which made Duncan snicker.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Sarcasm. I've learned all about it from my Cousin Jacob. Come's in handy sometime's, but I gotta be careful and know when I should say it. One time sarcasm got Jacob into a huge amount of trouble back at a Funeral for his girlfriend's Great-Great Grandfather. Let me just say that in the end, he got what was coming to him."**

**Confession Over**

Then Chef comes out of the blue.

Wearing a heavy outfit that was built for the more colder weather.

"Hey Chris, why's Chef wearing a heavy snow outfit when we're in Africa?" Asked Jenny.

"It's called 'The Penalty Parka. It helps to sweat out the cheating ways of a person." Chris told her.

"Ugh." Said Chef who was sweating like a pig.

"Um Chris, don't you think that's a little bit...harsh?" Asked Jenny.

"I mean, Chef didn't mean to help Heather cheat back during the last challenge. If anything, couldn't Alejandro wear that outfit instead?"

"Excuse me?" Said Alejandro.

"You heard me." Said Jenny.

"Yo Chef! Looking hot!" Cried Chris only to almost recieve a gorge to the face from Chef.

"Okay! Each player's gonna have to run from the starting line to those African safoo plums over there. Grab as many as you can, and then run back over here. You'll be doing all of this while your fellow competitors kick soccer balls at you."

"Oh, kicked by soccer balls. How painful." Duncan said sarcastically.

Until Chris hit him in the face with a soccer ball, and Duncan cried in pain.

"You were saying?" Said Chris.

"Duncan, are you okay?" Asked Jenny looking at Duncan who was on the ground.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Not a problem." Duncan replied.

"Anywho, next you'll take the plums you brought; and whack them at those gorges over there using the cricket stick to get them open. Observe." Said Chris as he hits a plum over at the gorges, only to have hit Chef right in the kiwis.

"Hit one of the gorges to get an advantage in the next part of the challenge. Romeo and Juliet, you're up first. Positions. Ready? Get Set. Serengeti!"

"Let's do this thing!" Cried Sierra in confidence as she ran with Cody on her back.

Duncan, Jenny, and Alejandro took their positions with the soccer balls, and got ready to kick them at Sierra and Cody.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I don't like hitting or kicking people. Even though we're suppose to do so in the challenge, I didn't like it. This is one of the reasons I don't like playing alot of sports at school."**

**Confession Over**

Sierra had grabbed a bunch of plums and was starting to run back to the starting line.

So Duncan and Alejandro started kicking soccer balls at the pair.

Luckily, Sierra dodged them, and was almost at the line.

"Victory is almost ours Cody!" Sierra cried.

"Jenny! Kick the soccer ball at them! Now!" Cried Alejandro who noticed Jenny just standing there.

"I-I can't. I won't kick a ball at my friends." She said which made Alejandro angry.

So he did the job instead and the ball hit Sierra causing her to fall onto the ground and drop all of her plums.

"Awesome!" Cried Chris.

"Sierra! Are you and Cody okay?" Jenny asked her.

"We're okay Jenny! Thanks for asking!" Sierra replied.

"Duncan, beat that." Said Chris blowing the whistle.

So Duncan went up and managed to grab a bucnh of plums.

Sierra kicked a ball at him, but he just kicked it back at her.

"I told you Soccer's a weak sport." Said Duncan before getting hit by a ball in the face.

"Jenny, looks like you're next." Said Chris.

"Oh boy." Mumbled Jenny.

Once the whistled blew, Jenny ran as fast as she could to the plums. Duncan and Sierra did a few kicks, but not to hard that they missed Jenny.

Alejandro whoever...

He waited for the right moment, and then kicked the ball hard enough that it almost hit Jenny. Luckily, she dodged the ball and made it across the line.

"Alright! Take that Alejandro!" Jenny cried out.

"Nice work! Alejandro! You're next!" Said Chris.

So Alejandro got set and ran over to the plums. He grabbed a whole bunch, and started to run back to the starting line. Everybody began kicking at him, but Alejandro kicked the balls right back at them.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"My Cousin Julio's a professional soccer player."**

**Confession Over**

Once everybody had gone, they all stood by the line holding baseball bats in their hands.

"Okay! For this next part of the challenge, you all have to use your bats, hit the plums, and break one of those gorges over there. You'll all have 1 minute to break a gorge in order to recieve a special reward that will really help you during the next part of the challenge. Trust me, you'll wanna bust a gorge open before time runs out." Chris told everyone.

Once he blew the whistle, everybody started hitting the plums that they had gotten and aiming them at the gorges.

Jenny threw a plum into the air; and once it got down close enough, she swung the bat and it went flying super fast at a gorge.

Causing it to crack a bit.

"Alright! I've got a cracked gorge!" She cried and hit a few more plums at it.

In the end, Jenny got her gorge opened first before everyone else did. Which led her to winning the challenge and getting 6 tranquilizer balls. While Alejandro got 3; Duncan 2; and Sierra and Cody just 1.

"Hey Chris, why do we need these? Are we gonna go hunting for something? Or...someone perhaps?" Jenny asked him.

"Precicely! For this next part of the challenge, you'll all be hunting for a ferce creature that we have right here." Replied Chris poining to a crate that was making noises and shaking.

Everybody got nervous and scared at what horrible creature was in there that they would have to go after.

"Chef! Open the crate!" Cried Chris as Chef walked over to it and opened it up.

Once opened, the crate revealed a metal cage that was holding the beast inside.

"I give you the most vicious, terrifying, and horrible...EZEKIEL!" Said Chris as Ezekiel leaped foreward against the metal bars.

"AH!" Cried Jenny leaping into Alejandro's arms.

"Chris, what happened to him? I thought he got boated out back in London?"

"Yeah, that's what did happen to him. However, when Heather told us about him still on the plane, I had Chef go out hunting for him. And wouldn't you know it, he was hiding out in the cargo hold with all of the animals." Chris explained to her.

"Uh...shouldn't you had sent him to a hospital or a mental hospital? Instead of locking him up in a cage?" Jenny asked him.

"Probably, but then this wouldn't be much of a challenge now would it?" He told her.

"You're insane? I mean look at Ezekiel! He looks like the son of Mr. Hyde! He needs medical attention, and some food!" She told him.

"Hey! It's my show, and challenge so I say this! You all have to track down the once former contestant Ezekiel and capture him using your tranquilizer balls." Chris told Jenny and the rest before opening the cage and letting Ezekiel run free into the wild.

"Now get hunting, and watch out for other carnivorous animals!" Said Chris giving everyone the signal to start hunting.

After running a few miles, Jenny was walking with Duncan and Alejandro since Sierra and Cody ran off somewhere else.

"This is stupid. How are we suppose to find a freak of nature when he could be hiding anywhere on this Serengeti?" Complained Duncan.

"Perhaps if one wants to track a freak, one must think like a freak." Stated Jenny getting onto the ground and searching it.

"What are you doing Jenny?" Asked Alejandro.

"I'm looking for any tracks or clues to Ezekiel's location." She replied.

"Although, I can't find anything."

Then she got back up and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we're just gonna have to keep looking until we find something." Said Jenny to the guys.

So all three of them kept searching and looking around the area. Jenny was walking along side Duncan, until Alejandro grabbed her wrist and spung Jenny around to face him.

"Hello my beautiful desert flower." He said giving an evil smirk.

"What do you want you jerk?" She asked him with a pouty look on her face.

"Well...I don't want anything much. I just thought that maybe...you would wanna team up with me and catch Ezekiel together." Alejandro told Jenny with a smile on his face.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Team up with that jerk? Oh yeah right! Like I would ever team up with him. Personally, I would rather be locked up in the same cage with Ezekiel then team up with Alejandro."**

**Confession Over**

Jenny's eyes flew wide open, and she started to shake her head. She didn't like the idea of teaming up with Alejandro after all that he did to her and everybody else in this competition. So she slapped his hand and then stomped on his foot really hard.

"You jerk! I would rather be chased by a lion then team up with you!" Jenny cried out and started to head out unaware that Alejandro stole her tranquilizer balls.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"I didn't mean or want to steal Jenny's tranquilizer balls, but I did want to win the challenge. It was nothing personal, but you have to fight fire with fire."**

**Confession Over**

Some time later, Jenny was walking around the plain fields trying to locate Ezekiel.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere, but where to look?" She asked herself and then heard a russling noise coming from the bushes.

Jenny turned her attention to the bushes and quietly tip-toed over there. Once she got over to the bushes, she kneeled down and pushed the bushes to the side. There on the otherside she saw Ezekiel clawing at a tree. Smiling to herself and holding back her giggles, Jenny reached down for her tranquilizer balls. However, when she reached for one, she didn't get anything.

"Huh? What the? My tranquilizer balls, wh-where did they...Alejandro!" Jenny said to herself getting angry at what Alejandro; but she had bigger problems because a lion roared at her and scared Jenny making her get up and start running.

After running a couple of meters away from the vicious lion, Jenny stopped to catch her breathe and looked behind her. The lion was no longer following her so that was a big relief. Once she caught her breathe, Jenny saw Sierra come running up to her.

"Sierra?" Said Jenny as Sierra came closer to her.

"Sierra!"

"Jenny!" Sierra cried as she reached Jenny and stopped in front of her.

"Sierra, aw man you would not believe what I've been through and...hey wait a minute. Where's Cody?" Jenny told her buddy Sierra.

"He got kidnapped by a baboon and taken away somewhere." She told her.

"Oh my gosh! That's insane and terrible! Come on, we'll go looking for him and if we're lucky, we'll find Ezekiel as well."

"Alright! Okay then! Let's go!"

So the two friends went in search of Cody and Ezekiel. They searched everywhere they could, but couldn't find either one of them. Just then, there was some more russling noise's coming from the bushes.

"Look Jenny! There's someone behind the bushes. It might be that husband stealing baboon." Sierra told her.

"Maybe, or it might be Ezekiel or that cheater Alejandro." Jenny replied.

"Get ready to fire Sierra, and do you happen to have any more tranquilizers?"

"Um...well I did happen to sneak one when Chris wasn't looking." Replied Sierra taking out the tranquilizer ball from her pocket and giving it to Jenny.

"Thanks Sierra." Said Jenny and the girls readied their sling shots and moved in.

So then the girls ran out of the bushes and fired; but at that sametime, the boys came running out of the bushes and fired.

The tranquilizer balls hit Jenny; Sierra; Duncan; and Alejandro somewhere and then they all fell onto the ground and fell fast asleep.

_30 Minutes Later_

Duncan started to wake up and when he did, Chris was the first thing he saw.

"Hey, wakey, wakey." Said Chris and then the song chime went off.

Yet nobody was singing.

"Hey! You guys have been asleep for 30 minutes now! Yeah, that'll be really great for ratings! Now I want a song, pronto! No matter where you were hit, or how moody you are. So...START SINGING!" Chris explained to the cast, and some how Jenny worked up her energy and voice.

**Jenny: **_"Well it's a beautiful day, on the Serengeti! The perfect time to snag a pup. If I can find Zeke, then I'll be closer to winning this game. As soon as my leg wakes up!"_

**Alejandro: **_"Going alone just makes you look sad, and pathetic. Plus you'll die without a trace!_

**Jenny: **_"_Jerk!"

**Duncan**_: "We teamed up and almost had Zeke. I could see the zits right on his face_. Really, we were that close!"

**Jenny**_: "Almost, get's you nowhere around here! You're a loser duo that's all._

**Alejandro**_: "Loser is what the lion called you! When you couldn't find your balls_. Tranq balls that is. I wonder where they went?"

**Sierra: **"I better sing or I get kicked out. (Falls onto the ground.) _I got something I wanna say. Cody...Cody...Cody I-I can't, I can't feel my face. Where'd you put it? Cody! CODY! Cody? (Falls onto the ground again.)"_

**Jenny: **_"Well it's a beautiful day on the Serengeti! The perfect time to snag a pup. If I can find Zeke, then I'll be closer to winning this game. As soon as my leg wakes up! My leg!"_

**Alejandro: **_"My hand." _(Get's punched in the face by Duncan.)

**Duncan: **_"My arm."_

**Sierra: **_"Ugh, my face."_

**All: **_"Wake up! Wake up!"_

"Alright! Somebody have better capture Ezekiel in the next hour, or else you'll all gonna be left here." Chris told them and then he and Chef drove off.

"Well...I don't know about you Jenny, but I'm gonna go looking for my Codykins." Said Sierra and then she took off.

"Later Sierra, and good luck finding Cody!" Jenny cried out to her and then turned to Alejandro looking very upset.

Alejandro noticed this, and turned to Jenny looking innocent.

"Is something wrong my beautiful desert flower?" He asked her.

"Oh shut up you cheater and give me back my tranquilizer balls." Jenny demanded.

"Excuse me? What tranquilizer balls?" Said Alejandro playing dumb.

"Oh don't play that little act on me. I know you stole my tranquilizer balls!"

"What make you think I would steal from you?"

"Oh you would. If you wanted to win this challenge and game!"

"Such anger, such power, such beauty. I find that very attractive in a girl."

Jenny wasn't impressed by Alejandro's act, and just stepped hard on his foot before walking away.

"Jerk." She said and went to find Ezekiel.

While walking, she found Duncan had fallen into a bush of berries, and was covered in red juice.

"Oh my gosh! Duncan!" Jenny cried and ran over to him and helped him up.

"Duncan, are you alright?"

"Ugh, other then being covered in berry juice, I'm alright." He replied.

Jenny observed the juice that Duncan was covered in, and then turned to the berry bush.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"My friend Veronica's dad studies different kinds of berries from all over the world. He collects them and takes them back home for samples, or further use in medicine. She sometime's send me information on the different kinds of berries her dad brings to me. Now, from the look and smell of those berries, I think they are known as the African Blood Berries. Which means, that they trigger a blood like smell which can attract animals. Not good for Duncan unless he washes it off."**

**Confession Over**

"Duncan, you'vve got to wash yourself off quick!" Cried Jenny.

"Huh, what do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that those are African Blood Berries. The juice can trigger a blood like scent which animals can smell from a mile away. You've gotta wash off before you become a meal to a beast." Jenny told him making Duncan's eyes grow and he hurried to a pool of water.

Jenny followed behind him to the pool, but when she got there, Ezekiel was attacking Duncan.

Jenny screamed, then picked up some rocks off the ground, and threw them at Ezekiel.

"Get away from him Ezekiel!" She cried out as she hit him with rocks.

That got his attention, and the next thing Jenny knew, Ezekiel was coming after her.

"AH! HELP!" She cried just as Ezekiel was about to pounce on her.

Until Alejandro appeared and shot a tranquilizer ball at Ezekiel, which knocked him out and he fell onto the ground asleep. Jenny opened her eyes and looked down at Ezekiel. Sighing with relief, Jenny hurried over to Duncan and helped him up. Alejandro got upset because he was expecting a hero kiss from Jenny. After all, he did save her life, but instead, she ran over to Duncan.

"Alejandro wins the challenge!" Chris cried as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Now Jenny, help get Duncan onto the plane, and we can get the heck out of Africa!"

So Jenny helped Duncan to the plane, and everybody else followed. Unaware that Ezekiel had stowed away onto the plane again. Just as it was taking off and back into the sky.

_In the Elimination Ceremony_

"Okay! We've got two votes for Alejandro, and three votes for...Duncan!" Said Chris after counting up the votes.

"Sorry bro, but it's time to go."

"Duncan wait!" Jenny cried and ran up to him.

"What is it Jen?" Asked Duncan.

"I just wanna let you know, that...well...that..."

Not knowing what to say to Duncan, Jenny just gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Duncan was in shock, but he just went with it and kissed Jenny back.

Everybody was in shock by this.

Sierra just shrieked.

Cody's eyes grew wide open.

Chris just starred at them.

Alejandro, he was the most shocked out of everybody else.

**Sierra's Confession**

**"Oh my gosh! That was so unexpected, but also romantic! The fans are gonna be going crazy after seeing that."**

**Confession Over**

**Cody's Confession**

**"Jenny and Duncan? Kissing? I guess since Jenny's just like Gwen, that it would make sence for that to happen I suppose. Still, I wonder how Alejandro's going to take this after witnessing Jenny give Duncan a kiss? Not that I care, but I'm just looking after my friend is all."**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"_Curses in Spanish. _UGH! _Curses in Spanish some more. _She did not just do that? I can not believe _she _just did that! _Curses alot more in Spanish, and screams."_**

**Confession Over**

Once the two parted, Jenny smiled at Duncan who smiled back at her.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"For being a good friend, and not a lying jerk like Alejandro." Jenny replied.

"Nice. Good to know Jenny." Said Duncan.

"Hey Duncan, when you see everybody else, tell them that I'm gonna win this for all for them, and share the prize money." Jenny told him.

"Will do babe, and thanks for the fun." Duncan replied just as Chris shoved him out of the plane.

"I'm gonna miss that delinquent." Said Chris efore turning to Alejandro.

"Alright, Alejandro! Since you won the challenge, you get to choose who goes to First Class with you."

"Oh, that's a tough call Chris, but...I'm gonna have to go with...Cody." Said Alejandro.

"What?" Said Sierra, Cody, and Jenny all at once.

**Alejando's Confession**

**"I'm devicing a new strategy now. Since there is only four people left in the game, I've got to take them all down. So, I'm starting with the married couple and then I'm gonna work my way over to Jenny. Once I get to her, she will suffer under my raft, and she will pay dearly for her actions. Trust me, _she will be punished_."**

**Confession Over**

**Oh boy**

**Look's like Jenny's gonna be in a heaf of trouble now**

**What's gonna happen?**

**And will she find out about Alejandro's evil plans for her?**

**Stay tune, review, and commet please**

**Thank u!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The New Girl on the Plane**

**Easter Island, Condors, and Eggs Oh My!**

**Chapter 12**

_Note on what's been going on._

_If u all recall from the last chapter, the final five where in Africa going hunting for Ezekiel._

_Who by the way has become an animal, who snuck onto the plane once again._

_Anywho after the challenge, Duncan was the one who got the boot, but not before getting a kiss goodbye on the lips by Jenny._

_But in doing that now makes her an open target for Alejandro who'll have revenge._

_So what's gonna happen and will Jenny see this coming?_

_Let's find out._

_**(Economy Section/ Jenny's POV)**_

I sighed from boredom and just looked out the window.

It's felt like I've been on this plane for years, without getting the chance to escape.

I tried not to think about how bored I was while Sierra was on her labtop suring the TDI website.

But it was no use.

So I got up and headed to the Confession.

Might as well do something to keep me busy right?

**Jenny's Confession**

_**Walks into the bathroom and locks the door behind her. Takes a seat and starts to talk.**_** Okay...here goes. _Clears her throat before speaking. _Lately, I've had alot on my mind, and I think I should get it out. Let me see, where to begin? Well...for starters, that kiss I gave to Duncan was for two reasons. First off, he's like a big brother to me, but he's also my best friend. Since I'm an only child, I looked up to him. Secondly, let's just say it was a little pay back towards Alejandro. No affence to you Gwen, or you to Duncan. You guys are my best friends, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you guys. Next off, I wanna apologize to Noah, because...well...I voted for you off back at London. Only because of all those things Alejandro told me! Otherwise I'm sorry and you were totally right about that jackass! And Owen if you're watching I wanna apologize for not telling you that, but I was still a bit confused, and then there was keeping Gwen and Duncan's secret about them kissing. I'm really sorry big guy. Then there's Izzy who I hope is doing alright after getting squished by the plane; and Heather I owe you a bit of an apology as well. Not for ratting you out for cheating, but for not forming an alliance with you. If I have, then we could have taked Alejandro down much faster. Then there's Courtney. You know I really thought we could be friends, but after you told me and Gwen off, and then told everyone about me being adopted, and making fun of me and my real parents, I'm glad you got kicked off! That's right I said it! I owe you nothing you no good, bossy, uptight, bitch! And if my parent's are watching, please excuse my language, but I'm just so upset right now. Ugh! If I'm not careful enough then I'll be the one taking the drop next. Leaving Sierra, and Cody to deal with Alejandro and his tricks. I can't let Alejandro win, nor am I gonna let him! If I've learned anything, it's that you need to keep your friends close, and your enemy's closer. To all of my hopefully still remaining friends, I'm gonna win this for you guys!"**

**Confession Over**

After I had finished giving my confession, I headed back to the Economy Section, but not before checking up on Cody in First Class. Since Alejandro won the last challenge, and got to pick someone to go with him, I wanted to make sure he was doing alright. Plus, if Alejandro tried anything on him, I'd tell Sierra who'd teach Alejandro a lesson in messing with her boyfriend.

So I walked up to First Class, and took peeked inside.

I saw Cody eatting a bunch of candy, and Alejandro was just laying back in one of the chairs. Okay, so maybe Alejandro wasn't doing anything to Cody at the moment, but he probably would, and could at any moment right? Quickly I thought up a plan and then I cleared my throat. It was time for me to do something that was gonna be a little tricky, but I had to give it a go right? So, after clearing my throat, I called out for Alejandro, but by using a different voice.

"Yo Alejandro! Could you come to the cockpit? I gotta some exciting news to tell you, and I need you to come alone!" I cried in my best impresion of Chris' voice.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I suppose I should've told this sooner, but...I can imitate a person's voice. I sort of learned it from my Cousin George's best friend Melvin who's a vantriliquest. Thank you Melvin, George, and Henry the Puppet!"**

**Confession Over**

After talking like Chris, I peeked to see if Alejandro was coming, and by george he was. I smirked witth success, and then quickly found a door, opened it, and got inside. I opened the door slightly, so that I could gaze outside. There I saw Alejandro walking to the cockpit, and once he was out of my sight, I got out from the area I was hiding in, and ran into First Class.

"Cody!" I cried getting his attention as he snacked on a Hershey Bar.

"Hm? Jenny? What are you doing here?" He asked me with his mouth full of chocolate.

"I'll explain later, but I need you to come with me to the Economy Section please." I told him and grabbed his hand and then dragged him out of First Class.

Cody didn't ask me any questions, but I figured he was thinking about some. And he probably wasn't talking because he was to busy eatting his candy bar. Well I was greatful for that, and I was certian that Sierra would be greatful for me bringing Cody to her.

**_(Alejandro's POV)_**

I was really enjoying my time up in First Class, as was Cody. Who by the way was hooked onto tons and I mean tons of candy at the moment. While he was knawing away in junk food, I was relaxing and thinking to myself about what I should do with the million dollars once I win this game? I was thinking of maybe getting a sports car, or perhaps owning a mansion off the coast of Purito Rico? I'll think of something.

While I just laied back in one of the chairs, I soon heard my name being called from Chris.

"Yo Alejandro! Could you come to the cockpit? I gotta some exciting news to tell you, and I need you to come alone!"

Well I didn't know why Chris needed me, or what the news was, but I just got up and headed down to the cockpit anyway.

When I got to the cockpit, Chris and Chef didn't seem to notice me. So I coughed to get their attention, which it did by the way. Chris turned around, but Chef had to keep his eyes on his steering. When Chris saw me, he raised an eyebrow, and looked at me with a blank stare.

"Alejandro, what the heck are you doing in here?" He asked me.

As if he didn't know.

"You called me to come here. You said something about having to tell me some exciting news. Any of that ringing a bell?" I told him, but once again, Chris just starred at me.

"Yeah...I don't know what you're talking about, but you might wanna consider getting your ears checked dude." He told me leaving me with a blank stare.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"I don't get it. He calls me up saying he's got something to tell me, but then he doesn't know what I'm talking about when I get there? Then he told me to get my ears checked. As if there was something wrong with my hearing? Ugh! The only one who needs to get checked out is him!"**

**Confession Over**

So without arguing I headed back to First Class. However, once I got there, I noticed that Cody was no longer there. I figured that maybe he had to go to the bathroom so I just sat back down and awaited for the plane to land.

_**(Jenny's POV)**_

When I got back to the Economy Section with Cody, Sierra noticed us and shrieked with joy. She ran up to Cody and squeezed him as if she would to a teddy bear. Then she turned to me, and gave me a big hug. Apparently she was over joyed and glad that I took the liberty to get and bring Cody back here.

"Oh thank you Jenny! Thank you so much!" She told me before letting me go.

"You're welcome Sierra. It's the least I could do since Alejandro stole him from you." I told her.

Soon after I brought Cody to the Economy Section, the plane landed onto the ground. I looked out the window, and saw these statues of our friends outside. I gasped, and covered my mouth. When Sierra and Cody heard me, I told them to look out the windows. They did just that and saw the statues of our best friends standing outside before us. Which made them also gasp.

After that we headed outside and met up with Chris who was wearing this ridiculous outfit.

"Hey Chris, what's with the Native American Outfit? You trying out for a play or something?" I asked.

"Actually, no. This is a traditional outfit wore by the Native's who lived on Easter Island." He told me.

"Easter Island? Oh! Of course! That would explain all of the statues here." I said now realizing where we were.

"Okay! Now that we got that down, it's time for today's challenge!" Started Chris.

"SInce we're on Easter Island, you'll all be going out on an Easter Egg Hunt. You'll each have to wear these different color hat's that are the color of your eggs. Find all three eggs and go through that dark cavern cave, get to the top, and report to me for a special reward. Which will help you during the next part of the challenge."

So we all got different color hats that looked like Native American hats made by kindergardeners for a school play.

My color was a darkish pink.

Sierra got a light greenish blue.

Cody got a light purple.

Alejandro got a light blue.

"Hey Chris, I've got a question. How are we suppose to find our eggs on this island? I mean, they could be anywhere, and it might take forever to find them." I noted.

"Ah...well if you must know, you should try looking at the statues of the contestents who got voted off of the show. Yo may just find your eggs somewhere by them." Chris replied.

"So if that's everything, get going!"

So we all took off in different directions, but then we all came back and ran straight. As we ran, I heard a noise that made me stop running and look up into the sky. Up there I saw this giant shadow of what looked like a bird. I wasn't sure what kind of bird it was, but I soon heard my name called.

"Jenny! Jenny come on! Jenny!"

It was Sierra's voice calling me, and as a friend, I ran up to her.

Once we got to all of the statues, we split up to cover more ground.

Sierra and Alejandro ran over to the statues of Lindsey and Ezekiel where Sierra located an egg up Ezekiel's nose. Although sadly, it turned out to be Alejandro's egg.

"Blue's my color, thank you Sierra. You are so kind to..." Was all Alejandro got to say before Sierra dropped his egg.

"Oops. My bad. I guess that's what happens when you steal someone's husband from someone, and weak their dreams." She told Alejandro.

"I'll keep tha in mind when I find one of your eggs." He told her.

I just laughed at that and then ran up to a statue of Gwen. Carefully, I climbed up onto it, and then stood up once I got onto flat ground. I walked up and checked behind Gwen's hair to find an egg, and of my color to.

"Alright! Thank you Gwen! I always knew you were helpful!" I cried out and then carefully climbed back down with my egg in my hand.

Pretty soon, Sierra had found two of her eggs, and one of Cody's eggs.

"Cody!" she cried and ran up to him placing the egg in his basket.

"Really? Thanks Sierra." He told her.

"Of course, anything for my hubby-wubby-teddybear." Said Sierra pinching Cody's cheek.

**Cody's POV**

**"Sierra totally saved my butt back there in the Seringetie. I owe it to her to at least be nice; and if she insist's on handing me a million dollars, huh, who am I to stop her?"**

**Confession Over**

**Sierra's Confession**

**"It's not just me and Cody-woddy anymore. We're parent's to six little chicks. Finally, we're a family."**

**Confession Over**

After seeing Sierra give Cody his egg, I found another one of my eggs up on Leshawna's earring.

I smiled and ran up to her statue.

**Jenny's POV**

**"You may be wondering how I know everybody who I didn't meet on the show's names? Well while DJ was still in the game, he told me about the member's on his team's names. That way when I get into the final two, I'll know who's who."**

**Confession Over**

I wanted to get my egg, but I had to put my first egg somewhere else. So, I put it in my shirt. Yeah I know it was kind of stupid, and it felt wried, but it was the first thing that popped into my head. Okay, after doing that, I climbed up the statue, and then grabbed my egg. However, I accidentally, let it slip out of my hands, and it fell onto the ground and broke.

"Oh no! My egg broke." I said and then saw Sierra with a basket on her, and already had two eggs in it.

Sierra looked to the ground and saw my craked egg. Then she looked up at me and saw the egg in my shirt.

"It looks to me that you're having a difficult time carrying your eggs huh?" She told me.

"Yep, but at least they fit in my shirt and my bra." I replied.

"Hey, what if I made you a basket like mine?" Sierra suggested.

"You can weave a basket, and you'd do that for me Sierra?" I asked in shock.

"Of course, after all, that's what friends are for right?" She said with a smile.

"Right!" I replied and jumped down to the ground to give her a big hug.

Until I realized the eggs might get squish, so I just shook her hand and smiled.

After Sierra weaved me a basket, I took the egg out of my shirt, put the basket on me, and then placed my egg in it.

"Thanks Sierra, you're a life saver!" I told her.

"No problem Jenny, and now I'm off to find my last egg, and my Codykins egg." She told me before taking off.

"Good luck Sierra!" I replied and went off to find my last two eggs.

Luckily, I found one to be in Noah's ear, and another one was in Izzy's mouth. Once I had all three of my eggs, I ran off to the cave to get to the top of it. Inside, it was all hollow and empty, but at least I was the first one inside. At least I thought I was until I saw Cody up ahead carrying a basket filled ith his eggs and...Alejandro's?

"_Why is Cody carrying Alejandro's eggs? Unless Mister I don't wanna do any work wants to win, then he's gonna have to carry his own eggs." _I thought to myself and ran up to Cody who was walking behind Alejandro.

_"Oh great, the jerk's with Hercules." _

"Hey Cody." I said scaring him a little.

"Oops, sorry about that."

"Oh that's okay Jenny. I'm still a little jumpy from all the sugar I've been eating." He told me and popped some gumballs into his mouth.

"Want some?" He offered, but I declined.

I was now turning my attention to Alejandro who just smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and just huffed.

I wasn't interested in anything he had to say or offer to me.

"Well hello there Jenny. So glad that you managed to gather up all of your eggs and make it into the cave with us." Said Alejandro in a sweet, and yet sexy kind of voice.

"Well, that makes one of us." I said glarring at him with rage.

"And why do you have Cody doing your work with carrying your eggs? What, you afraid to do a little hard labor?"

"Of course not, I-I just thought that Cody could help me." He told me, but I wasn't impressed.

"Um hm. Of course you did. NOT!" I said and grabbed his eggs out of Cody's basket and put them in his arms.

"Your eggs means your labor buster! Not Cody's!"

And that's when we all heard a rumble.

"Please tell me that was your stomach Cody?" Alejandro asked him.

"Um...no?" Said Cody.

Then we all noticed a huge boulder coming our way.

I let out a scream and ran back to where I came in. With Cody and Alejandro right behind me. Soon Sierra came up into my vision, and when I got close enough, I grabbed her arm and dragged her as we ran from the boulder. At first Sierra didn't know what we were doing, until I told her to look behind her. When she did, she also screamed, and picked up the pace in her running.

Luckily, we all managed to escape and get away from the giant boulder. Right before it could hit and/or crush anybody. Once we were all in the clear, we stopped to catch our breathe, and then we made sure the cave was clear before entering into it again.

So we all started walking through the cave tunnel again.

I walked next to Sierra while Cody stuck by Alejandro.

"Psst...Sierra." I whisphered so only she could hear me.

"What is it Jenny?" She replied not taking her eyes off of Cody.

"Uh...you might wanna take a look at your eggs, cause one of them's starting to shake." I told her making the two of us stop walking.

Sierra looked down into her basket and brought out the egg that was shaking.

Sure enough, it started to hatch and a little baby bird appeared.

"Oh my gosh! He looks just like Codykins! I think I'll call him Cody the Second!" Cried Sierra with joy.

"Wow! Who would have guessed that one of these eggs was ready to catch? Well, congratulations on your newborn son Sierra." I said with happiness.

However, Cody Jr. flew out of Sierra's hands, and landed on top of my head.

"Ouch!" I said as he clawed my head as if it were a nest.

"Um Sierra, I think your baby has a thing for my head."

"Oh no! Cody Jr. get off of Aunt Jenny's head!" Sierra commanded to her baby bird, but he didn't listen to her.

Then he stomped and got himself comfortable in my hair.

"Ow...this really hurts." I said.

"Um...hold on a second. Maybe I can pull Cody Jr. off of you?" Sierra suggested.

"NO! I-I mean, leave it. Just leave it please. Besides, Cody Jr. is safe on my head, and we gotta get out of here." I told Sierra.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I didn't mean to shout at Sierra, but I didn't want to go through with anymore pain then I was already feeling at the moment. Plus, I think Cody Jr. might have a thing for me. _Shrugs shoulders. _Well, at least he ain't a lying jerk like Alejandro." **

**Confession Over**

So we ran the rest of the way until we reached the end and finally got to the top. However, Cody and Alejandro were already there along with Chris, Chef, and the giant bird that I saw earlier.

"Well, it's about time your four got here." Said Chris.

"Aw come on Chris, we almost got hit by a boulder, ran all the way up here, and I've got a bird on my head." I pointed out to him Cody Jr. while complaining about the other stuff.

"Huh, you know you look good with a baby condor chick on your head." Alejandro complimented to me which got me upset.

"Oh yeah? Well if you only knew the...wait what did you just say? What did you call Cody Jr.?" I asked him.

"A baby condor chick. That is what he is after all." He replied.

"A-A condor? Sierra's chick is a co-condor?" I said in a nervous tone of voice while I began to shake.

"Uh Jenny, you feeling okay?" Asked Chris, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Co-Co-Condor? If Cody Jr.'s a baby c-c-condor, and we collected eggs belonging to a bird, that means that giant bird in the sky's a...a...AAAAHHHH!" I said and then screamed.

**Jenny's POV**

**"Okay! Out of all the birds on the planet, it had to be a condor? A CONDOR! Anything but a huge furousious condor. I'm afraid of condor's! Cause one time when I was 9, my parent's took me to the zoo, and my Aunt Crissy, Uncle Joey, and Cousin's tagged along, and we all went to see this show. A show where a zoo expert was gonna teach and talk to us all about the animals. Starting with..._gulps_ the birds. At first we saw all of these cute, colorful, and gentle birds, but then a giant cage was brought out, and it was shaking with this big black bird in it. The zoo expert told us that it was a condor, and how there was no need to worry because it was locked up in a cgae. He was wrong. The condor got out and everybody ran away, but while me and my family were running, the condor swooped down and had me trapped in its grip. It's feet were HUGE! The condor in general was HUGE! And it shrieked and scared me, and it almost ate me! If not for my Uncle Joey who took lessons riding a mechanical bull, then I would have been that condor's dinner. Crazy but all true. Its the story of my life. That and how the condor and my Uncle's rodeo riding put him in the hospital for weeks. Poor Uncle Joey who couldn't hold on, and flew into a lion's den."**

**Confession Over**

So I continued to scream while my friends tried to calm me down. Though I couldn't help it if I was scared. I didn't want a run in with what happened to me when I was nine years old all over again. I kept screaming, until Alejandro couldn't take it anymore, and just smaked his lips onto mine and kissed me. My eyes flew wide open, and I tried to push him away, but he held a tight grip on me. Even squirming didn't work either.

"_Well I hope he enjoy's this because when he's done, I'm gonna kick his ass." _I thought to myself as he deepened the kiss some more.

"Uh excuse me? We've got a challenge to do. Anytime today would be nice." Chris told us and Alejandro released his lips from mine.

He just smirked at me, but I just gave him an angry look and slapped his face.

"Never! I mean NEVER, kiss me again!" I yelled at him and then went over to Sierra.

"Anyway...since Alejandro got here first, he get's this.' Said Chris tossing him a mask that umpire's would wear at baseball games.

"I have to play baseball?" Asked Alejandro to Chris.

"Thankfully no...You must climb up that giant mountian-like rock up to..."

"A giant condor nest?" Finished Alejandro.

"Correct! Now, the female condor's much bigger than the male. With a wing-span of 12 feet. Plus, she's got some eggs in her nest, and she's already pretty cranky for you all taking her eggs." Chris told us.

"It wasn't us! He stole the eggs!" Cried Cody pointing to Chris.

"12 Feet wing-span? That's like...2 Alejandro's." Said Alejandro.

**Jenny's POV**

**"Two Alejandro's? Uh uh! One Alejandro's bad enough, but two Alejandro's...OMG! Hell no!"**

**Confesion Over**

"Okay. Now all you four have to do is climb up there, and return her eggs." Chris told us.

"Gracias." Said Alejandro putting the mask onto his face.

"You know, it's known that the giant condor peck's the eyes out of it's prey."

"What? I don't want my eyes pecked out! I like my silver eyes!" I cried in a scared tone of voice and felt tears coming out of them.

"Ah, as do I." Alejandro told me, but I just shot him a look as Sierra tried to comfort me.

"Okay! So whoever can get all three eggs into the nest first, will win the challenge. And if you can't get your eggs into the nest, you'll be given another chance." Chris told all of us.

"Oh! One more thing."

Then the song chime went off.

"Aw man." I groaned.

To be honest, I didn't wanna sing. Not after Alejandro put his lips onto mine.

"Hey, it's for your own protection. After all, music calms the savage beast. I'm lying, or I'm not. You choose." He told us.

**Alejandro: **_"I'm tall, I'm tan, I'm young, I'm handsome!_

_I'm coming to bring back your wee ones._

_So hush my sweet Condor._

_Let me win this one please?_

_So try attack me, but I won protection._

_I don't feel that pecking._

_So, save your objection._

_Hush now Condor._

_Let me in the final three. (_Get's pushed off, and falls onto the ground.)

Oh no! (Egg falls onto his face.)

**Chris: **Next!

**Cody: **_I oh I-I-I! I've got problems with Condors. Problems with Condors._

_Why, oh whyy-y-y, am I not home? I ponder._

_Trust me, oh trust me-e-e._

_I'm your best friend, and I'll never eat eggs again-a-in! (_Gets pushed off.)

My licorice! (Basket of eggs falls onto his chest.)

**Chris: **Good news! You can have another chance later, but first...

**Sierra: **_I'm a mom now so don't be giving me flack!_

_Cause my first chick just hatched, out of his yolk sa-ac._

_So hush, my sweet. __Let me into the final three-ee!_

Cody Jr.! No! Not Auntie Jenny! (Gets pushed off and screams before hitting the ground.)

**Chris: **Jenny!

**Jenny: **_I oh I-I-I! How I wish this was a different birdie, and I hope I get to see my thirties!_

_Why, why must I suffer this phase. _

_Of taking these eggs._

_To the mama bird._

_Who scares me much._

_With her giant claws._

_Oh no!_

_(_Condor just picks up Cody Jr. and fly's off.)

Yes!

_Thank goodness for that mirical, and now hello to the final three-ee-eee!_

"Jenny wins that challenge!" Chris cried out.

"Awesome!" I cried, but then realized that I was stuck up on top of the Condor nest.

"Uh...Could somebody get me down from here please?" I cried out down to the others.

_Later/Elimination Ceremony_

We were all sitting down awaiting for Chris to tell us who was going to be taking The Drop of Shame.

"Okay now. We've got a vote for Alejandro; a vote for Sierra; another vote for Sierra; and finally the final vote goes to...Sierra!" Chris told us.

"Yes!" Cheered Cody.

**Cody's Confession**

**"Even though Sierra has saved my behind, and helped me during the challenge, I caught her trying to make a basket out of my undies. My undies! I'm sorry but she's gotta go!"**

**Confession Over**

"I'm sorry." Said Cody.

"Really, I am."

"Aw Sierra." I said and embrassed her in a hug as did Cody.

"I'll miss you two! Especially you my Codykins!" She cried.

"Aw...That is so sweet, but you can quit the crying, because this was a...REWARD CHALLENGE!" Chris told us which shocked us all.

"Huh?" Cody, Sierra, and I said all at once.

"That's right! You're all still in the game!" He told us.

"Whooa! Who!" Sierra and I cried out.

"So...Jenny. Since you won the challenge, who will you be taking to First Class with you?" Chris asked me.

"Um...Hm? Good question Chris." I said and thought about that.

I knew that I couldn't take Cody without upsetting Sierra. Although if I took Sierra then she'd be upset about not being with Cody. Either way Sierra would get upset, but there was also Alejandro. He could, or would try to bring me back over to his side. So what was a girl to do? Then I had an idea.

"Well Chris, I think that Sierra and Cody should stay together." I began.

"Really? Oh thank you Jenny! Thank you!" Cried Sierra hugging Cody.

"Aw man...Jenny?" Said Cody.

"However, nothing personal, but you two will be together in the Economy Section. Yet, I want you guys to share my reward and get some special First Class treatment." I told them making Sierra shriek with joy and hug Cody tighter.

"Course, I'll still get First Class with Alejandro." I said.

"Oh my desert flower. You're **_so _**falling for me." He whisphered in my ear, which made me slightly blush a bit, but I quickly shook it off.

"Whatever." I said to him.

"Just because we're sharing First Class together, doesn't mean I'm falling for you."

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I'm _so, so not _falling for Alejandro." **

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"Oh she is _so _falling for me. To bad I have to finish her off in order to win this game. Oh well...beauty or not, Jenny will fall before me."**

**Confession Over**

**And that's a wrap!**

**Soon the end will come and the next chapter will rise.**

**Hope u all enjoyed this chapter and leave me a bunch of reviews!**

**Thank u!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The New Girl on the Plane**

**Dino Bones and Oil down in the Drumheller**

**Chapter 13**

_Here we go again!_

_In the chapter, things r about 2 get serious_

_How u might ask?_

_Well..._

_See 4 urself_

**_(First Class/ Jenny's POV)_**

I couldn't believe that I finally got into First Class again.

It's been like _forever _since I was last up here in First Class.

Well...

Okay maybe not forever, but t has been long that's for sure.

Anyway, since I won the last challenge, I let Sierra and Cody stay together in the Economy Section with a little First Class treatment. Which also meant that me and Alejandro were together in First Class.

Oh the joy!

Not!

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I made sure to stay far away from Alejandro as possible, but it wasn't all that easy. Cause everywhere I went (other then the bathroom or the confession) Alejandro followed me like a sick puppy dog who was all alone and lost. Ugh!cThough let me just say that if he tries to do anything or even puts a move on me, I'm gonna break him in half!"**

**Confession Over**

So I was lodging in one of the chairs trying to catch a little shut eye, but what I didn't know was that at the very moment, Alejandro was cooking up something _**evil.**_

Yeah I found out about it later on, but I'm just letting everybody know of it at the moment. I forget what it's called, but call it foreward into the future, and then back into the present day. Something like that so just go with it please?

Anyway, when I had finally awoken, I found myself no longer in the chair, but on something else. I lifted up my head, and looked down to see two legs underneathe me. Even though I knew who it was, I turned around, looked up, and saw Alejandro smiling down at me. I screamed and then fell over onto the floor. I sat up and looked up at him.

"What the hell? Why was I on your lap?" I asked Alejandro in anger.

"I'm sorry, but I just thought that you would sleep better if you were resting in my lap my sweet desert blossom." He replied.

"Oh please..." I started as I stood up, as did he.

"You obviously want me to lose my confidence so you're gonna try and throw me off by doing something like that huh?"

"Its nothing like that Jenny. I was only thinking of you." Alejandro told me, but I still wasn't impressed.

"You were only thinking of me? Only thinking of me? Tell me something, were you thinking of me when you got DJ voted off? Where you thinking of me when you cheated during the eating contest? Did you even think of me when you made Tyler spill the beans about Duncan and Gwen; or when you voted Owen and Noah off; and when you told me EVERYTHING on the tightrope back at the Falls? Where you thinking about me during any of that? Where you now? Where you...Al?" I pointed out getting all up in Alejandro's face before he grabbed my wrists and had an angry look upon his face.

"Let me go!" I cried.

"No! Not until you listen to me, and _not _call me Al." He replied.

"I don't have to do any of those things. You're not the boss of me, and you ain't my boyfriend either."

"So what? I'm the only person with you at the moment, and you should know by now that I always get what I want."

"And what's that? Fame? Money? Power? Greed? I mean, is all that stuff more important to you then anybody's feelings? Even my own feelings?"

I soon began to feel tears coming down my eyes, but I ignored them, and held them back.

"Why must you be so difficult for me?" Alejandro asked me.

"I don't know. Why do you have to be so cold hearted?" I asked him.

"I'm not cold hearted! I saved your life more then once during this entire game!" He cried out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make up for everything else that you've done!" I cried out and stomped my foot down hard onto his own.

"Ouch!" Alejandro cried as he grabbed his foot, and jumped up and down from the pain.

He said a few things in Spanish that I didn't understand, but I didn't care about that.

Then at that moment, Chris' voice came on the speaker.

"Attention passengers! We're about to land so please fasen your seat belts on, and prepare for landing!" He told us.

So I took a seat and strapped myself in. Although Alejandro was still hoping and jumping due to his foot, but I could care less about his problems. Once the plane had landed, we all got outside to find ourselves in what looked like a desert wasteland.

"Uh...is this really where we landed, or did the plane run out of fuel again?" I asked no one in particular, but then Chris appeared.

"Very funny Jenny, but no. This is our actual stop." He told me which made me blush and bit my lower lip.

"Anyway...Welcome all to The Drumheller's of Canada, Alberta! Sort of like a sight seeing thing, with lots of massive dino bones! For your first challenge, you'll all be making a prehistorical dinosaur of your choice, and then show them off to me! You can go find some stuff in the crgo hold, but don't take so long because we got a time schedula to keep here people! Now get started and...GO!"

So we all went over to the cargo hold, and searched through for different materials to use for our project.

"Hm...Glitter glue, sickers, puffy pom-poms, paints. Alright! This will be perfect!" Sierra cried out and ran with her items into the opened field.

But not before she stopped by me and poured a jar of pink paint onto my head.

"AH! Sierra? Wh-Why did you just do that?" I asked her in shook that she would even do something like that to me.

"Why did I just do that? Why did you take away my Codykins?" She told me.

"WHAT?" I cried.

"Sierra you know I wouldn't do that to you. Cody's your boyfriend, husband, babe...uh he's your lover not mine!"

"Oh really? Then tell me something jenny, how do you explain...THIS?" Said Sierra showing me a picture of Cody and me sleeping together.

"Huh? I-I don't know anything about that picture Sierra. Honest." I told her.

"Don't lie to me! How could you? I thought we were friends?" She said heartbroken.

"We are friends Sierra, and friends don't hurt each other. Please Sierra, I'm telling you the truth when I say that I know nothing about that picture what-so-ever. Besides, don't you think you would have seen this happening when I first came here?"

"Well...I suppose...NO! No I don't believe you! If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you and Cody have had a thing for each other since you first came onto this show!"

"Aw come on! That's crazy Sierra! I never had a thing for Cody, and I never will have a thing for Cody!"

"Then why did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Says you! Guilt's written all over your face!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"This picture speaks diferently!"

"Bu-But Sierra?"

"No butts you husband stealer!"

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I don't understand, why would Sierra think I took Cody from her? I mean, we're friends and I would never do something like that to her. If she was _really _my best friend, then she would listen to me and believe me. I'm telling everybody that I'm innocent. INNOCENT! I didn't do anything to betray Sierra! I swear on Scruffy's grave. Oh...uh Scruffy was the name of my first cat who passed away a year ago. _Sighs."_**

**Confession Over**

After that huge fight me and Sierra went our seperate ways. I went back over to the cargo hold to grab some supplies. Then Cody came up to me with a worried look on his face. My guess is that he overheard me and Sierra yelling at one another.

"Hey Jenny, what were you and Sierra arguing about back there?" He asked me.

I sighed and looked at Cody.

"Cody, you don't think I'm a boyfriend stealer do you?" I asked him.

"What? No, of course not Jenny! I mean, that's crazy." He told me.

"Is that why you and Sierra were yelling at each other?" Asked Cody.

"Yeah. She thinks I betrayed her and stole you from her. She's even got this picture of you and me sleeping together." I told Cody.

"Really? How did she get a picture like that? I mean, we never even slept together because Sierra never leaves my side." He told me.

"Exactually! Cody you've gotta help me out here. Sierra will listen to you because she's crazy for you. You gotta tell her that I was set up, and that we never slept together. Please Cody? If not for me then for Sierra so she doesn't get upset and/or kill me." I begged him.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Cody was at the moment my only friend left that I could count on. He just had to talk to Sierra and clear this whole mess up. If not him then who? I couldn't do it because Sierra was to much upset and angry at me. Chris probably wouldn't care as long as he got reviews for the show. I wasn't to sure if I should ask Chef for help. Not that he's bad or anything, but I don't wanna get him into any trouble again. And then there's Alejandro...who by far is one person I _will not _turn to for help. So now I can only hope that Cody helps me and gets Sierra back on her good side."**

**Confession Over**

I awaited for Cody's answer while he thought about this.

I was really trying to be patient while waiting for an answer, but it felt like Cody was taking forever.

Yet I just kept quiet and waited.

Then...Cody responded.

"Well...I'll se what I can do for you Jenny, but I don't know if I can make any promises." He told me, but I just smiled.

"As long as you can get Sierra to listen and hear me out, then that's good enough for me." I replied.

_**~Sorry, but I wanna get to the whole digging and singing part of the challenge. Nothing personal though. :)~**_

I walked over to Alejandro who was digging with his bare hands.

On the count of he lost the first part of the challenge.

"Hey Alejandro, nice to see that you're doing some actual labor." I said.

"Well, at least I started working." He pointed out.

"Oh please, work has nothing to do with this right now. What does matter is that you're taking responsibility for your actions." I pointed out.

"What I do with my actions is my own business." He said getting annoyed.

"Yeah, business that got half of the contestants voted off and made a fool out of me. Oh, and had Courtney help you cheat; lied to Owen about being his friend; flirted with almost all of the girls on this show; tricked and used me; done nothing but hurt people; and you also..."

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Alejandro screamed at me.

I got a little nervous, and gulped.

"Just. Go. Away. Leave me to do my own work." He told me through his teeth.

"Well excuse me for making a point." I mumbled as I walked away from him.

I soon found a spot and used the prospectors kit that I got on it. I dug, and I dug a deep hole that must have been about 3-4 feet. However, there was no oil in it which got me upset. So I got out of the hole and looked at my surroundings. This was going to take forever to find oil, and I didn't have all day. I was getting upset, tired, and I just wanted to find some oil and call it a day.

"Ugh! This is pointless!" I cried and threw a pick ax onto the ground which then spurted out oil.

"Oh my gosh...oil. Oil. OIL!"

I couldn't believe my luck. That I had actually found some oil. I was so happy that I didn't notice the on-coming boulder that flew in the sky. When I did finally notice it, I screamed and jumped into the hole I had made. Yet just my luck that the boulder came falling down and landed into my hole.

I let out another scream before the boulder toppled onto me.

Luckily, I wasn't hurt, but as I tried to get out, I could only get my head and right arm free.

"Uh oh." I said realizing the situation I was in.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP!"

I screamed and cried in hopes that somebody would hear me, and come to my aid. I was just so scared that I thought I was gonna be stuck in this hole forever, and become nothing but bones and ashes. Ashes that would be blown away by the wind, and bones that would be discovered in the near-by future.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP ME!" I cried out as tears started to stream down my eyes.

While I begin to cry, I heard footsteps coming my way. So I stopped crying and tried to look to see who it was that was coming my way. I hoped it was a person and not a wild animal; and what luck that it was a person but not who I expected.

"Alejandro?" I said.

"Jenny?" He said and saw me in an uncomfortable position.

Which made him laugh so hard that he fell onto the ground and into my oil spill.

"Hello victory." He said when he saw my oil.

"Hey! Back off! That's mine Alejandro!" I cried out.

"Oh I'm sorry, but since you're in a tight squeeze, don't mind if I take it." Alejandro told me.

"Bu-But that's not fair! I'm stuck in this hole, and I can't get out!" I complained as if I were a five year old again.

And then the song chime went off.

"Aw come on!" I yelled.

"Guess what?" Said Chris who came out of nowhere.

**Alejandro: **_I left..._

_Bridgette stuck to a pole!_

_Robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul!_

_Made even Courtney and Heather lose control!_

_Now I'm gonna leave you..._

_Wedged up in a hole!_

_This is how we will end it! (This game we have played!)_

_This is how we will end it! (Your bill must be paid!)_

**Jenny: **_Ooooooh!_

_Shouldn't have been mean to you back then._

_Please help me out and I'll give you a helping hand_

**Alejandro: **_You really think I'm gonna fall for that?_

_Cause this ain't no tea party..._

_It's now combat!_

_This is how we will end it! (This game we have played!)_

_This is how we will end it! (Your bill must be paid!)_

**Jenny: **_Ooooooh!_

_I'm trapped in this hole, and it ain't right!_

_I ain't gonna go down without a fair fight!_

_Ain't it like you, to leave a poor girl stuck like this!_

_Please offer me some support!_

_I can't do this alone!_

Please Alejandro. You and I haved been the greatest adversaries in this whole game. Yet you're willing to just leave me here in this hole while you go off with the million? I thought you had a heart, when you said you liked, liked me? Do you have a heart Alejandro? Or is your heart really as cold as ice?

**Alejandro**_: I left..._

_Bridgette stuck to a pole!_

_Robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul!_

_Made even Courtney and Heather lose control!_

_But I can't just leave you...wedged up in a hole!_

_This is NOT how we'll end it! (This game we have played!)_

_This is NOT how we'll end it! (But there's a bill to be paid!)_

Then he pulled me out and held me bridal style while a smile was on his face.

"Thank you Alejandro, but...could you put me down please?" I asked him.

"Only if you promise...No! Swear to me! That you will _never _vote me off again?" Alejandro asked me.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I was stunned. I was completely stunned. After all that we been through, he wanted me to swear to never vote him off again? Though why should I do that to him? I mean, he lied to me; used me; tricked me; made me feel sorry for him; and played me for a sap. So why would I not vote him off? Although...he did have a point when he said that he saved me more then once during this game. Maybe this is my way of repaying him? Yet, is it the right thing to do?"**

**Confession Over**

I thought about it for a moment before giving an answer.

I hesitated, but then I knew what I had to do/say.

"Alright...I-I promise to never vote you off again Alejandro." I told him.

"Do you swear?" He asked.

"I swear on my pet cat Scruffy's grave." I replied.

"Good. I'm glad we now see eye to eye." Said Alejandro.

"Eye to eye?" I asked.

"Meaning that we are now equals and even of course." He replied.

"Oh. Okay then. Can I at least keep my oil?" I said.

"Certianly chica." He replied with a smile on his face.

So we worked together and rolled my oil can back to the plane.

Although both of us were unaware that the oil was leaking out and creating an oil spill line along the way.

Once we got to the plane, I noticed that there was already a can of oil.

"Looks like somebody already beat us here with their oil." I told Alejandro.

"Maybe, but that makes you second which means that you're safe." He told me.

"Bu-But what about you?" I asked.

"I'll go and get my own oil; and if any means nessecary it'll be a tie between me and whoever comes in last." Alejandro explained to me.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"I'm sure. You just worry about yorself, and who you'll be voting for tonight." He said taking my hands into his own.

"Just remember your promise Jenny. You swore."

"I know, and I swear not to vote for you tonight or ever again." I told him.

"Mi amora gracius." He said and kissed my hand making me blush.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"I know I confessed that I officially didn't like Alejandro, but I think I'm starting to have second thoughts. I mean, he did save my life more then once, and he did help me bring the oil to the plane. Not to mension, maybe I got throught to him when we were singing. I mean, nobody's that heartless right? Well...I'm not so sure about Courtney, but Alejandro has risked his life for me. And everytime I'm around him, my heart just jumps and pounds like crazy. He's just so..._Then Sierra opens the door_. Ah! _Jenny jumps up onto the seat and leans against the wall._ Sierra please? Don't kill me! _Arms spread out and she's shaking. _If you kill me, then it'll go out on National television and you'll be wanted! Please don't do this?"**

**Sierra-"We need to talk."**

**Jenny-"About what? How you're gonna turn me in?"**

**Sierra-"No! No! I know you didn't do it Jenny. I know you didn't sleep with Cody."**

**Jenny-"You do?"**

**Sierra-"Yes. Cody talked to me when we were searching for oil. I showed him the picture, he observed it, and then he discussed with me about how I never leave his side, and how there was only one logical explination to this."**

**Jenny-"Really? Well what's the explination, and where did you get a picture like that?" **

**Sierra-"Cody asked me the same thing, and the we both realized that it was Alejadro who showed me the false picture, and lied to me."**

**Jenny-"Oh well that's good to know and...WHAT? ALEJANDRO DID WHAT?"**

**Sierra-"He gave me the picture and told me that you slept with Cody."**

**Jenny-"WHAT? Ho-How could he? And to think, I was about to give him a second chance and keep my promise not to vote him off! THE BASTARD! UGH! He's gonna pay! He is _so _going to pay!"**

**Confession Over**

After learning the truth from Sierra that Alejandro was responsible for this entire mess, I wanted payback and justice.

So once the challenge was over and night had fallen, the four of us gathered around a fire as Chris came out holding our passports and a plate with three marshmellows on it.

"I've got a little season 1 treat for you kiddies. Its just my way of saying how proud I am that the four of you made it this far without getting voted out." Chris told us.

"Wow Chris, that's really sweet of you to say to us." I told him.

"Yep! And since Sierra got her oil can first, she's got invinsibility, and the first marshmellow." Said Chris tossing a marshmellow to Sierra who caught it.

"Oh...I love marshmellows! I use to eat these back at home." Said Sierra looking at the marshmellow with a smile on her face.

"The second marshmellow goes to Jenny who didn't have any votes against her." Said Chris tossing me a marshmellow which I caught.

"Awesome!" I cried.

"Now then, let's find out who'll be leaving us tonight shall we? We've got a vote for Cody; a vote for Alejandro; another vote for Alejandro; and the final vote goes to..."

"Wait!" Cried Sierra standing up.

"We've all been through so much during this season, that I did a little something special."

Then she goes running into the plane, and comes back holding a cake in her hands with firework candels on it.

"Happy Birthday Cody!" Cried Sierra in joy.

But then, I noticed oil on the ground, and with the candels on the cake like that...

"Sierra! Sierra you get out of the way!" I cried.

"Not now Jenny! Its Cody's Birthday!" She replied.

"SIERRA!" Everybody cried, but it was to late.

The fire and the oil colided and blew up the entire plane.

Creating a mega huge explotion that blew the plane up and into pieces.

I screamed and closed my eyes expecting the worse; but when I opened my eyes, Alejandro had used his body to shield me frrom getting hurt.

"Sierra!" Cried Cody.

"My plane!" Cried Chris.

We all ran over to what use to be the plane, and found Sierra on the ground all black from the explotion and oil.

"Sierra, are you okay?" Cody asked her.

"It was chocolate. Your favorite." Was Sierra's only reply when her hair crumbled into ashes leaving her bald.

"My plane! My plane! My beautiful plane!" Explained Chris inspecting the damage.

"Is that all you're worried about? What about Sierra? She's lucky to still be alive!" I told Chris in anger cause he was more worried about a stupid plane other the life of a person.

"Whatever! Just look at this? It'll cost a fortune to get this fixed up" He said and then turned to Sierra with anger all over his face.

"THAT'S IT! SIERRA'S OUT OF THE GAME!" He yelled.

"What?" Cody and I said.

"But Chris, it's not her fault. Sierra didn't see the oil on the ground, and that oil came from my can. She shouldn't be going home, it should be me." I told him.

"I don't care! Her mess means that she's out of the game!" Chris cried.

"Bu-But Chris..." I said.

"I said she's out! End of discussion!" He said.

"So that means?" I started.

"We're in the final three." Finished Alejandro.

"Oh my gosh. I-I don't believe it." I said.

To be honest, I was actually surprised that I was now in the final three.

After everything that I'd gone through, I was now finally here.

"Um...ex-excuse me." I said and ran towards the fire.

I found the passports and grabbed them.

Looking around to make sure nobody was with me, I looked at the passports and then at the fire.

I kneeled onto the ground and then looked up into the sky.

"Please forgive me for I have done something that I'd never done before. Let the evidence be burned away, and let me make it into the final 2 please?" I said before looking down and then throwing the passports into the fire.

"Please forgive me...Alejandro."

And then I go up and walked away.

Tears began building up in my eyes, but I wipped them away.

**~(Normal POV)~**

Little did Jenny know was that Alejandro was hiding behind a tiki that had fallen and listened to what Jenny had said.

He then left his hiding spot, ran up to the fire, and quickly grabbed the passports out of there.

He opened them all up, and saw that there were _three_ votes against him.

Which made Alejandro very upset and angry.

"Oh Jenny. You will surely pay for this, because now...you're going to get it." Alejandro said to himself.

**Well, that's all the time we have**

**But please stay tune 4 another chapter**

**What's in store 4 the final 3?**

**I guess u'll have 2 wait and see**

**Please stay tune and leave reviews**

**Heck!**

**4 a couple more reviews, I'll let u the readers choose what goes down 4 the final 3 on their way 2 Hawaii!**

**So stay tune, review, and enjoy!**

**Thank u!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The New Girl on the Plane**

**Fighttoo Hawaii**

**Chapter 14**

_**Alright!**_

_**Sorry 2 keep everybody waiting, but the end is almost near/here!**_

_**If u recall, Sierra accidentally blew up the plane when trying to help celebrate Cody's birthday. Which involved her getting voted off since Chris was mega angry at her. However, Jenny voted off Alejandro after finding out that he made that picture of her and Cody sleeping together making Sierra angry. Alejandro found out and is really upset, but Jenny doesn't know it yet. **_

_**So now it's down to Alejandro, Jenny, and Cody. **_

_**Who will win and who will go?**_

_**Stay tune and find out!**_

_(Somewhere in Drumheller's/By the Once Plane)_

The four remaining contestants stood by the plane that was now destroyed watching Chris greaved over his once beautiful plane.

"Why? Why? My beautiful plane. Gone! My hottube, my stuff, my beautiful room. Everything is gone. GONE!" Chris cried out.

"Um, could we please get on with the challenge now?" Asked Alejandro.

Chris looked up at him and his face changed from greave into anger.

"Oh sure...Don't mind my feelings or my greave. Let's just worry about your feelings." Said Chris in anger.

"Um...so...what are we going to do now?" Asked Cody.

Chris didn't respond at first because he was still upset about the plane, but he soon stood up and looked at the contestants.

"Look, its not always about you guys alright? In case you all forgotten...MY PLANE IS DESTROYED!" He screamed in anger making everybody flinch.

"Chris look, I'm sorry about your plane, and I respect that you're very upset right now." Jenny told him.

"Thank you! At least _somebody _here cares about my feelings." Said Chris who calmed down and smiled.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Now that I'm in the final three, I've gotta get serious and focus all of my attention on the rest of this game. Everybody is, or might be counting on me to win the million, and I can't let them down. Even if I don't win, I sure hope Cody does because he worked really hard to get too the position he's at now. Alejandro however...I could care less about him. _Looks away, then down at the ground, and is starting to cry. _And yet..._Looks up and into the camera. _I really thought that he could be...The One."**

**Confession Over**

"So now what do we do?" Jenny asked Chris.

"Hang on a second." Chris replied and went to the back of the plane.

Jenny turned to Sierra who was in a wheelchair with her headband from Easter Island on her head.

"Sierra, are you okay?" Jenny asked her.

"Oh yeah. I'm doing good Jenny." She replied.

"Aren't you upset that you got voted off though?" Asked Jenny.

"Well sort of, but now I can cheer for Cody and help him win the million!" Cheered Sierra.

Jenny gave a nervous smile and little chuckle before looking at Cody who just shrugged.

"Good news everyone! I just found my emergency kit in the back which means that we're saved!" Cried Chris coming back from the back with Chef pushing a very huge box.

(FYI, I got this line from FutureRamma.)

At that moment, the contestants cheered with joy.

Until Chef opened up the box to reveal a helicopter inside with only two seats in it.

"Why are there only two seats?" Asked Alejandro.

"Because, Chef and I will be riding in it. While you kiddies find your own way too our next destination. HAWAII!" Chris told us.

"Yes Hawaii! The Island off of the beautiful Ocean Coast, where the sun always shines even at night, and where the ladies hula dance in their grass skirts. While Chef and I watch from the skies, you'll all have to rely on your brains and talent to get to Hawaii."

"How are we suppose to do that?" Jenny asked Chris.

"Yeah! We're in the middle of a desert region with nothing to help us." Said Cody.

"Well that's why you gotta use your brain and talents. Also, you each get these cool GPS's which will track down your locations." Chris told them after tossing the GPS to them.

They all looked at their GPSs and saw that their location was showing.

"Well, at least on the bright side they work." Said Sierra trying to lift the others spirits.

Then Chris got into the helicopter with Chef who was piloting it.

The pair soon took off and flew into the air leaving the remaining four contestants to come up with their own way of getting to Hawaii.

"Aw man. So now what do we do?" Cody complained.

"Well...I guess we're gonna have to do what Chris aid and look around for whatever's left to help us." Jenny told Cody.

"The I guess we better get searching?" Said Sierra who rode off in her wheelchair with Cody behind her.

Leaving Jenny and Alejandro where they were.

Thinking that Alejandro didn't know about what she had done, Jenny decided to try and get Alejandro too help her get to Hawaii.

"Hey Alejandro, since you helped me out yesterday, I wanna help you out." She told him innocently.

"Oh really, and why would you do that?" He asked her looking rather angry.

"Because...I owe you for saving my life more then once during this whole game." She replied smiling at him.

"Oh you do know? Then tell me Jenny, why did you do it?" Alejandro asked her.

"Why did I do what?" Asked Jenny who was afraid of what she thought he meant.

"Oh I think you know Jenny." He replied and took out the burnt passports to show her.

Jenny's eyes went wide open and she started to shake.

"_Oh my god! He knows! He knows! Ah! I'm so dead now." _Jenny thought to herself while looking at the passports.

"Uh...oh...well...Funny story about that. You see..."

"YOU VOTED FOR ME!" Alejandro screamed.

This frightened Jenny and she jumped backwards.

"I-I didn't mean to honest; bu-but Sierra told me what you did and I just got so angry that I had to do it." She told him.

"You had to do it? YOU HAD TO DO IT!" Alejandro cried.

"You promised you wouldn't vote me off! I saved your life once again, and this is the thanks I get? After everything I've done for you? How could you do this to me?"

"How could I-EXCUSE ME?" Jenny cried.

"What about all of those terrible things you've done to everybody? The lies? The plots? The scamming? The backstabbing? The tricks? Any of that ringing a bell to you?"

"Don't change the subject! This isn't about me it's about you!" Said Alejandro.

"Oh yeah? Well if it's about me, then why did you make a picture of Cody and I sleeping together, and then have Sierra get all mad at me? You were trying to get me voted off, so you would be one step closer to the million! You weren't at all thinking about me or what I might feel! Just like how you were gonna leave me in that hole to rot yesterday! So who's it about now Alejandro? Who is this about now!" Jenny cried out at him with rage.

**Jenny's Confession**

**"Alejandro desered to get yelled at after accusing me of doing a bad thing to him, and on National television. Big whoop! He desered to get voted off, not Sierra! If anything, she should still be in the game and not that no good; two timing; backstabbing; lying; manipulating; gourgeous; strong; handsome; hot; sexy; and..._Quickly stops herself. I've g_otta stop myself! I'm through with Alejandro and that sexy body and voice of his! DAME IT! UGH!"**

**Confession Over**

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"I could care less about those rude and harsh remarks that Jenny said to me, and it doesn't really bother me at all. What does bother me is what Jenny did to me after she clearly promised to me that she wouldn't vote me off. I mean how could she do that to me? So what if I used her and pretty much most of the other contestants during this show? So what if I lied to Jenny and used her for my own advantage? Its not like I care about her or her dark; moody; sensitive; beautiful; sweet; caring; kind; friendly; lovely; amazing; and..._Quickly stops himself. _I've gotta stop myself! I'm through with Jenny and those twinkling eyes and slim body of hers! DAME IT! UGH!"**

**Confession Over**

"Focus!" Cried Alejandro slapping himself for some reason.

"Look you can call it what you want, but I don't feel guilty about what I did. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna find a way to get to Mexico and then to Hawaii." Jenny told Alejandro before walking off into the empty wasteland.

"Yeah well...You just wait! Cause now! This! Means! War!" Alejandro cried out to Jenny, but she just ignored him and walked on.

_(Sometime Later)_

Jenny had been walking throughout the empty region of Alberta with no sign of transportation anywhere.

Then again, why would there be any sign of transportation in the middle of nowhere anyway?

There was nothing but empty space and dirt all around her.

"Aw man, what am I going too do now? I gotta find a way to get to the Mexican boarder and then to Hawaii before Alejandro does." Jenny told herself while walking still.

Just then, Jenny tripped onto the ground and landed on something hard.

"Oaf! What the?" She said and looked behind her to see that she had tripped on what appeared to be metal.

Looking from the metal to what was right in front of her, Jenny noticed that what she landed on looked alot similar to train tracks.

"Train tracks? That means..." She started to say until she looked around and saw a train station to her right.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Just my luck! A train station! Mexico and Hawaii! Here I come!" Jenny cried for joy and then got up and ran for the train station.

Once she got there, Jenny purchesed a train ticket and boarded the train.

Inside, Jenny was sitting in a booth by the window as the train took off down the tracks.

"Attention all passengers! This is your conductor speaking! We are now on a non-stop trip to Mexico! Please sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride!" Explained the conductor.

Jenny smirked as she layed back in her seat awaiting to arrive in Mexico.

"_I can't believe my luck right now. No Alejandro. No worries. No singing. No Chris. Just a relaxing trip to the Mexican boarder and then its straight off to Hawaii. This is great! Although I sure hope Cody and Sierra found a way too Mexico. Then again, Sierra's brave and quick, and Cody's smart and sweet. So I'm sure they found a way. I just know they did! Although...What about Alejandro? DId he find a way to get to Mexico? Not that I care though! I mean, why would I care about him? Hell, why am I even thinking about him?" _Jenny thought to herself as she tried to forget about Alejandro.

However, that was going to be a little harder for her then she thought.

Because 10 seconds later.

"I-I am so sorry." Said a familiar voice from behind.

Jenny shot up from her seat and turned around.

"My brother, he's a little off. Sort of has a...contageous disease whenever he gets on a train." Said the voice to the man collecting tickets.

"_Oh! My! God! He's here!" _Jenny thought while freaking out a little bit.

That's right folks!

Alejandro's now on board!

When he saw Jenny, his face expression changed as did Jenny's. The two starred at each other for a bit looking into each other's eyes. Course it didn't last long because Jenny soon realized that Alejandro was holding onto...EZEKIEL!

"You wouldn't dare?" She asked him with fear running all through her body.

"Watch me." He smirked, and then released Zeke who came running straight at Jenny.

She screamed and ran out of her seat and down the cart, but Ezekiel was well on her tail.

"Get away from me! Ah!" Jenny cried as he was closing in on her.

_"Gotta lose Ezekiel before he gets a hold of me." _Jenny thought just as she noticed a cart full of sweets on it.

"Ah ha!" She cried and ran up to the sweet cart and pushed it towards Ezekiel and then made her daring escape for the door.

Once outside, Jenny shut the door behind her, and then got onto the ladder and climbed up and onto the roof of the train.

However, Alejandro wasn't far back and was coming after her.

"Gotta get to the front, or at least away from here!" Jenny cried in fear as she got onto the roof and began to crawl and then ran on the roof.

The sky was gray, and thundar began to roar as loud as a lion.

As Jenny tried to stand up on the roof, she heard Alejandro's voice behind her.

"JENNY!" He cried and when she turned around, there he was.

Standing only a few feet away was none other then Alejandro.

Jenny stood before him, as lightning striked and the sky growled like a thunder cat.

The wind blew fast past the pair, sending a cold chill against their skins.

Alejandro slowly made his way over to Jenny who stood her ground and didn't take her eyes off of him.

_"Whatever happens, it is gonna end right here and now." _She thought to herself.

"So chica, here we are. After everything we been through it's just down to you and me." Said Alejandro to Jenny.

"Uh actually, it's me, you, and Cody." Corrected Jenny.

"But then again, it doesn't really matter because you ain't gonna win this thing."

"Oh really? What makes you think that I'm not gonna win?" Asked Alejandro.

"Because...Cody and I have been playing fair and you've been taking advantage of everybody in this game. So, if anything, you will not succeed." Jenny told him.

"How about you just give up already and admit defeat?" Said Alejandro to Jenny.

"How about...No!" Jenny told him.

"Have it your way!" Alejandro replied.

Then out of nowhere Chris and Chef appeared in the helicopter and the song chime went off.

"I pride myself of my timing." Said Chris.

"Are you kidding me?" Said the remaining four contestants from their different areas.

"You ought to know the answer by now." Said Chris.

**Alejandro: **_This show's a train, it's moving fast._

_You and I weren't meant to last._

_Voting for me just wasn't right,_

_So look out now you're in my sights._

**Jenny: **_You think your cool but your just lame._

_All you really care about is fame!_

_Please don't try to make me feel ashamed._

_Cause I know you would have done the same._

**Alejandro and Jenny: **_I'm gonna make it._

_You can't stop me now, just you try._

_Our fortune's waiting._

_It's time for you to say bye-bye-bye._

**Cody: **_I never thought I get this far._

_Let's face it, I'm no TV star._

_But now I'm in the final three._

_Unlesswe get caught in that tree!_

**Cody and Sierra: **_(__Scream)_

**Sierra: **_Your gonna make it._

_They can't stop you now, let them try._

_Our fortune's waiting. And they can kiss it all bye-bye-bye._

**Alejandro and Jenny: **_You are the worst, why must you torment me?_

_It's all a game to you, but not to me._

**Alejandro: **_Jennyyyy!_

**Jenny, Cody, and Sierra: **_I'm gonna make it._

_You can't stop me now, let them try._

_Our fortune's waiting._

_It's time for you to say, good bye-bye-bye._

**Cody: **_Sierra? SIERRA! (Both scream)_

Once that was over with, Jenny climbed back down into the train cart and turned on her walkie talkie.

"Cody and Sierra! Cody and Sierra! Can you two hear me? Over." Jenny told them hoping for an answer.

No responce.

So she tried again.

"Cody and Sierra! Cody and Sierra! Are either of you there? Over." Jenny said again.

Still no responce.

But then, there came a familiar voice.

"Jenny? Jenny is that you?"

It was Sierra.

"Sierra? Sierra! Oh thank godness. Where are you guys?" Jenny asked her.

"Me and Cody crashed into an electical power line. The good news is that we're okay, but the bad news is that Cody's giving up on the game." Sierra told her.

"WHAT? NO! No he can't do that! He got/came so far and now he's just gonna give up? If he gives up then Alejandro will get into the final two and be even closer to winning! Sierra you gotta talk Cody into getting back into the game. He can still win this game I just know it." Jenny explained to her.

"I'll do my best because just like you, I want Alejandro to go down!" Sierra told her.

"Thanks Sierra, and good luck getting to Mexico and then Hawaii." Said Jenny before turning off her walkie talkie.

"Alright, no problem. Everything's going to be okay now. The train will soon arrive at the station in Mexico, and then all I have to do is find a way to Hawaii." Jenny told herself as she layed down in a booth and tried to relax.

Pretty soon, the train came to a stop.

"Now arriving in Mexico!" Cried the conductor.

"Mexico? Oh my gosh Mexico! I made it!" Jenny cried and then ran out of the train too the outside.

Once outside, Jenny noticed a motor boat rental not to far from the train station.

"A boat rental? Hey! I could rent a boat and use it to travel to Hawaii." Jenny told herself liking her plan.

So she ran over to the boat rental building and asked to rent a boat.

Luckily, she was able to rent a boat.

Once she got onto the boat and started the motor, Jenny was now taking off through the ocean.

"Alright! Hawaii here I come!" She cried with joy.

Suddenly, something hit Jenny's boat which caused her to almost fall onto the ground.

"Whoa! What was that?" She asked herself.

"Surprised Jenny?" Said a familiar voice next to her.

Turning her head to her left, Jenny came face to face with a familiar face once again.

"Alejandro!" She cried as he smiled at her.

Step off Al! The final two is going to me and Cody!"

"Oh really? We'll see about that!" He replied and sped off past her.

"Not this time pretty boy!" She cried out and sped off to catch up to him.

As Jenny came closing in on Alejandro, Cody and Sierra came out of nowhere in their boat and were now next to Alejandro's boat.

"Get him Cody!" Cried Sierra.

And that's when Jenny noticed something floating in the water.

"Cody! Sierra! Alejandro! Look out!" She cried just in time for Cody's boat to almost hit what was a water mine.

"Aw come on! More mines? What kind of TV show is this?" Complained Jenny as she sped off past the mines carefully and was now next to Cody's boat which was still next to Alejandro's boat.

Now it really was a race to the finish.

Just then, Jenny noticed Alejandro trying to hurt Cody with a swordfish, but Sierra threw Cody a swordfish, and then the two were at it.

While they were busy, Jenny wanted to help Cody so she looked around for something to help her.

She noticed a bucket next to her. So she took it and threw it at Alejandro's head. Which did hit his head and make it hard for him to fight Cody.

"That's what you get when you play dirty Alejandro!" Cried Jenny as she continued through the water to Hawaii.

Just as she was only a hundred feet away, Jenny's boat ran out of gas.

"Huh? What? Oh no! No! I can't be out of gas now!" Jenny cried as she tried to get the boat running again.

But it was no good.

The motor enguine wasn't running, and the gas tank was empty.

"Look's like I'm gonna have to do this the old fashion way." She told herself; looked around; found an oar; and the began to peddel to Hawaii.

So Jenny peddeled with all her might through the water.

It was alot of work, but she gave it everything she had.

"_I'm not gonna give up! I am not going to give up just yet! Victory is just ahead, and I can almost taste it. Either that or it's the salty sea?" _Jenny thought to herself as she kept on going.

Pretty soon, Jenny was closing in on an island which she assumed must have been Hawaii.

"_I'm almost there! Im almost there!" _She thought and peddeled faster.

In no time flats, Jenny arrived at shore, and ran off of the boat and onto land. There all of her friends and the other contestants where already there waiting. Jenny was totally surprised by this and started to run up to them. Until she remembered all of the secrets she kept from them. So she stopped in her tracks when she got a couple of inches close to them.

"Hey baby girl, why'd you stop running?" Asked Leshawna.

Jenny was about to say something to her, but then Chris appeared and cried out.

"Jenny makes it to the final two! Which leaves Cody and Alejandro to deal for the final spot!"

Everybody watched as Cody and Alejandro competed for the final spot in the final two.

While waiting, Gwen came up to Jenny.

"Hey Jenny, are you okay?" Asked Gwen.

But Jenny didn't reply to her.

"Come on Jenny what's wro-Oh. Does this have anything to do with what happened during your confession back before you got to Easter Island?" Gwen asked her.

Jenny was a little surprised and turned to Gwen.

"You know what I said and did huh?" She asked her.

"Yeah, and so does everybody else, but we're not mad at you." Said Gwen.

"Why not?" Asked Jenny.

"Because, you're our friend, and we know that Alejandro was responsible for you getting confussed with everything that he did and said too you. You got to where you are now because you worked hard, and played fair. You helped out everyone, you stuck by our side, and you didn't give up. I know it must have been heartbreaking when Alejandro told you he was just using you, but you still didn't give up." Gwen explained to her.

"Bu-But aren't you mad at me for kissing Duncan?" Jenny asked her.

"Look, I know it was to get back at Alejandro, but next time, please just pretend to kiss him in front of everybody?" Gwen told her with a smile.

"Gotcha buddy." Jenny replied.

"So...does this mean we're still friends?"

"We were always friends Jenny, and everybody else still is a friend of yours." Gwen replied.

"Except for Courtney." The pair said at the same time which made them laugh.

So once that was taken care of, Jenny felt alot better and stood by her friends.

They all stood together and watched as Cody was closing in on shore.

However, just as he was about to cross the finish line, Alejandro's boat, which hit a mine, came falling down into Cody's boat.

Which sent him, Cody, and Sierra flying onto shore at the same time.

Luckily, they were all okay, but nobody knew who crossed the finish line first.

It was a close call, but nobody could really tell who won.

"Well now! Look's like we've got ourselves a tie here!" Chris cried out as he walked over to Cody, Sierra, and Alejandro.

Jenny ran up to Chris in curiousity as to what they were going to do now.

"Chris, what's gonna happen now? Who's going into the final two with me?" She asked him.

"Well, usually we let the peanut gallery decide on this. However, this time's gonna be different." He told her.

"Okay...So what are we gonna do?" Asked Jenny.

"We're not gonna do anything about it." Said Chris.

"What?" Everybody said at the same time.

"Oh don't worry, we'll get to the final tie breaker. Unfortuneatly, we are out of time right now! So who's going to the final two with Jenny? What'll happen next? And who will win the million? Tune in next time too find out!" Chris told everyone.

**And that's a wrap!**

**For now...**

**Next/Final chapter's coming up!**

**Review and enjoy!**

**Thank u! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**The New Girl on the Plane**

**The Fight for the Million and Love**

**Chapter 15**

_**Well, this is it.**_

_**The end has come.**_

_**It's time 4 the final challenge.**_

_**Who's going 2 win, and who's going home?**_

_**Review, read, and find out!**_

"Welcome back everyone! We're here with Jenny, Alejandro, and Cody who made it this far in the game. Now Jenny won the last challenge and is in the final two; but Cody and Alejandro are tied for the last spot in the final two. So...Before we get to the tie breaker, we asked Cody and Alejandro to give us their opinion on how they feel about being in the final two-ish." Explained Chris.

**Alejandro's Confession**

**"I'm pleased to be in the final two-ish right now, but I would have preferred to be in the actual final two if not for Jenny throwing that bucket at me. Although she shouldn't be much of a problem if I win the challenge. Though I'm now stuck fighting against Cody for the final spot in the final two. Ugh! I'm sure Jose is mocking me right now."**

**Confession Over**

**Cody's Confession**

**"I'm glad I made it into the final two-ish, and it sure would be nice to win the million if I could/can. Even Jenny wouldn't care or mind if I won the million, but there's just one problem. Alejandro! He kind of scares me a bit. I never thought I say this, but I sure wish Sierra was still in the game."**

**Confession Over**

"You have a brother Alejandro? You never told me you had a brother. Jose was his name?" Jenny told Alejandro.

"He is not worth mentioning." He told her.

"Go Team Alejandro! He's even hotter in person." Cried Sadie from the stand.

The entire cast was sitting down in this stand.

"I'm curious. If the cast isn't gonna be voting, then how are we gonna do this?" Asked Jenny.

"I'm glad you asked Jenny! Since you won the challenge, you get to chose as an advantage. Would you like to...chose the tie breaker yourself, or would you like Cody or Alejandro to do it?" Chris told her.

"Um...Wow. Picking a challenge huh? That does sounds kind of neat." Said Jenny thinking about this decision.

"So are you picking or not?" Asked Chris.

"I wanna pick please." Said Jenny with a smile on her face.

She was really, really excited about this.

"Alright then. Jenny is chosing the challenge!" Cried Chris.

Chris then escorted Jenny to a glass box that looked similar to a telephone booth.

It also had some sort of giant funnel over it with balls filled up inside.

"Step inside if you don't mind Jenny." Chris told her.

So Jenny got inside and the door closed behind her.

"Um...What am I suppose to do in here Chris?" Asked Jenny.

"It's really simple. The balls come falling down, and you just have to catch one." Chris told her.

"Oh! Well that doesn't sound so bad." Said Jenny who shrugged and waited.

And then, a storm of balls came falling down inside of the booth and onto Jenny.

"Oaf! Ouch! Oh! Ouch!" She cried, but tried to focus on what she had to do.

She tried her best to grab a golf ball, but it wasn't easy.

"Hey Chris, could you, maybe, slow down the rage of raining golf balls?" Jenny asked him.

"Sorry! No ball means no slowing down." He replied.

Jenny groaned and kept trying, but soon the door opened and she hurried outside.

"Aw man. I'm so glad to be out of there." She said while catching her breathe.

"So many golf ball's. So much pain. Dane!"

"Anyway, did you catch a ball?" Chris asked her.

"Uh...I don't know if I did cause of the pounding rain of golf balls I got on me. Plus, even if I did get one, how could I-wait a minute. Hold the phone now. I think I've got something." Jenny told him moving her body sideways and then pulled on her bra. Until a golf ball came rolling and falling down out of her shirt.

"Uh...One golf ball."

"Geoff, if you could?" Chris asked him.

Geoff picked up the ball and read what it said.

"According to this, Jenny has choosen the "Traditional Hawaiian Fire Dance of Death"." Geoff told Chris.

"Fire Dance of Death? I-I don't like the sound of that." Said Jenny.

And in no time flats, Jenny, Cody, and Alejandro were on a floating dock in the middle on the water. The boys both wore grass skirts, coconut bras, and were holding a pole with big cushions on both ends. Jenny however, was tied up to a wooden pole.

"I question how traditional it is for a male warrior to wear a coconut bra?" Questioned Alejandro.

"Yeah? Well I question how traditional it is to tie up an innocent girl to a wooden pole during a warrior match?" Questioned Jenny.

"Don't worry Jenny! You can handle this!" Cried DJ from the stands.

"Thanks DJ!" She cried back.

"Alright! Here's how it goes. Cody and Alejandro will be fighting a one-on-one match. Whichever one of them free's Jenny first, will be going to the final two with her." Explained Chris.

"Quick question, if neither I nor Cody free Jenny, then does that mean we go to the final two?" Questioned Alejandro.

"Okay that is just crule!" Jenny shouted at him with rage.

"Uh, could we focus here? Chef, if you would do the honors?" Asked Chris.

Chef shot up two fire arrows into the air, and they both landed into the two pots next to Cody and Alejandro.

"Oh, and one more thing. Stay out of the water starting...NOW!" Chris told them as Chef shot up two more arrows with meat on them into the air and they landed into the water attraching a hungry shark.

"Are you sure this is really nessecary? Couldn't we do something else please?" Jenny asked him because she was a little scarred at the moment.

"Hey you picked it! So you're doing it!" Chris called out.

"Prepare for defeat Cody." Alejandro told him.

Then he pushed into Cody's pole which caused Cody to lean in close to the fire.

"No! I'm to young to die! Or fry!" Cody cried in terror.

"Cody! You can do it sweetie!" Cried Sierra.

"Go for his kiwi's!" Cried Harold.

"Hate to be shrimpy right now." Said Duncan referring to Cody.

"Come on Alejandro! Squish him like a bug! Then Jenny's next!" Cried Courtney.

"Hey! What about me?" Cried Jenny who was rather scarred at the moment.

"Hang in there baby! You can do this!" Cried Leshawna.

"Go Jenny! Go!" Cried Lindsey.

"We believe in you Jenny!" Cried DJ.

"Just try to relax! Everything's gonna be alright!" Cried Gwen.

"Thanks you guys! You're the best! All of you!" Jenny cried back feeling a little bit better.

Until at that moment, another arrow was shot.

But this time, it hit above Jenny's head, and it was on fire.

She quickly noticed this, and began to panic.

"AH! OH MAN! AH!" She cried out in panic.

"Give it up Cody! You obviously can't win." Alejandro told him.

"Uh...Would somebody please hurry up and win already? Otherwise, I'm gonna fry here." Jenny told them.

"Come on Cody! Kick Alejandro's ass!" Jenny cried out to Cody while keeping her head down.

Little did everybody know, Courtney had gotten an idea to throw Cody off of his game.

"Oh my gosh! Sierra's rolled into quicksand!" She cried out.

"What? Sierra? Somebody help her!" Cried Cody looking the other way.

"No Cody!" Sierra cried out, but it was to late.

Alejandro caught Cody off of his game and disarmed him.

"Oh no. No. No. Cody!" Said Jenny in terror witnessing all of this.

"Consider yourself officially eliminated my friend." Said Alejandro to Cody before knocking him off of the dock.

And then the shark came out of nowhere and swallowed Cody.

"NO!" Screamed Jenny as Alejandro just smirked and walked over to untie her.

"No...Cody. My best friend." She said softly as tears fell down from her eyes.

Once Alejandro freed Jenny, she punched him in the face and then in the stomach.

"You bastard!" She cried in anger and sorrow.

"How could you? How could you do that?"

Once Alejandro's stomach stopped hurting, he stood up and looked at Jenny.

"He was unarmed and I took my chance and won." He told her.

"You son-of-a-bi..." Began Jenny until she heard this.

"JENNY! JENNY! It's okay! Cody's alright and still breathing!" Cried Sierra from shore after beating up the shark that spat out Cody all in one piece.

When Jenny saw and heard this, she was so releaved.

"Oh thank god! Thank the lord!" She cried out with joy.

"You see, Cody's just fine." Said Alejandro.

Hearing his voice, Jenny turned her head around at him, and gave him a dirty look.

"You do realize that because of what you did to Cody, you'll be facing against me? And I will not be so nice or genorous to you. I will not be playing around. I will not stop or lose focus. And...you will not win the million dollars." She told him in a dark voice.

"Shit." Alejandro mumbled to himself.

Once the two were brought back to shore, they stood on oppisite sides of Chris.

For two reasons.

1. Because they were both still mad at each other.

2. Jenny didn't wanna be next to Alejandro after him almost getting Cody eatten by a shark.

"Okay! Now that we have our final two, it's time for the final challenge to see who gets the million!" Cried Chris.

"For this final challenge, it's Jenny vs Alejandro vs The volcano! Back then, the villigers use to sacrifice people to please the gods. However, since the producers won't allow an actual sacrific, you two will be making dummies of the other using wood, and pineapples. Plus as a bonus, you two get to pick from the stands two assistance to help you put together your dummies, and for the rest of the challenge. Once you're done, you need to bring your dummies up to the volcano, and then throw them into it! So, who you gonna pick?"

"Oh I dare you to pick me Alejandro! I mean it!" Cried Leshawna.

"I choose, Courtney and Tyler." Said Alejandro.

"Yes!" Cried Courtney.

"Tyler? Tyler you have to wake up." Lindsey told Tyler who was fast asleep.

"Well...I suppose I could pick someone else?" Said Alejandro.

"Really? Oh thank you! I love too!" Cried Lindsey.

"I appreciate it." Said Alejandro.

"Um...oh boy. Uh...I choose." Started Jenny until Cody stood up.

"Alejandro's going down! Count me as your assistant Jenny!" Cody told her.

"I remain a loyal member and friend of Cody's. Therefore, I offer my assistance to you fair maiden." Explained Harold who stood by Cody.

"Really? Thank you. Thank you both so much!" Said Jenny.

Once everybody was in position, Chris gave out the rest of the instructions.

"Alrighty now! You guys got your assistance, so now comes the fun part. Alejandro and Jenny have to stay on their mats while guiding their helpers over to the supplies and describe how you opponet looks. And, to make things a little more entertaining and enjoyable." Explained Chris and then the song chime went off.

**Alejandro: **_My ladies._

_Please head straight,_

_That's it! You're doing great!_

_Search throught that wood, tou de suite._

_Find me, some giant feet!_

**Jenny: **_Come on boy's, try to move fast!_

_Please be quick and hurry back!_

_I need you to bring back logs that match his frame,_

_Which is overbuilt and lame!_

**Alejandro and Jenny: **_I'm gonna win it! (Yeah!)_

_And you can't take it! (No!)_

_I'm right here in it! (Yeah!)_

_But you just fake it! (Oh!)_

**Courtney: **_Is this thigh fat enough?_

**Alejandro: **_Uh huh._

**Jenny: **_You jerk!_

**Harold: **_Gosh, is this neck thick enough?_

_Bam!_

_Now it's good versus wicked!_

_Jenny's sweet, but Al is sick and._

_All this aggro for the cheddar,_

_But she'll put Al here through the shreddar!_

**Alejandro: **_That's it now, hurry back,_

_I need arms weak and slack,_

_Her butt, is scrawny and flat,_

_And she ain't all that!_

**Jenny: **_I'm gonna need two knobby knees!_

_Then maybe arms like logs of cheese!_

_After that please bring me a big fat head!_

_Try to move quicker or we're dead!_

**Alejandro and Jenny: **_I'm gonna make it! (Yeah!)_

_And you can't take it! (No!)_

_I'm right here in it! (Oh!)_

_But you just fake it! (Yeah!)_

**Courtney: **_Arms so right it's ill!_

_Worth one fith of the mill!_

**Alejandro: **_I'll pay you back somehow!_

_Pineapple head me now!_

**Alejandro and Jenny: **_I'm gonna win it! (Yeah!)_

_And you can't take it! (No!)_

_I'm right here in it! (Oh!)_

_But you just fake it! (Yeah!)_

_I'm gonna cash it! (Yeah!)_

_You'll never hit it! (No!)_

_You should trash it! (Yeah!)_

**Alejandro: **_Cause I just did it!_

"Alejandro takes the lead! Now for the next part of the challenge. Jenny and Alejandro must haul their sacrifices up the volcano to the top. For example." Explained Chris who pointed at an intern that was at the top of the volcano already.

He saw Chris' signal and tossed in this dummy, but then the volcano exploded and lava poured onto him.

"Oh snap." Said Jenny.

"At least tell me we get some safety equipment please?"

"Ah yes. Nope!" Said Chris.

"What?" Jenny and Alejandro said at the same time.

"Oh don't worry though. Thanks to the contestants who played for you during the Hawaiian surfing challenge, you each get a prize! Cody gets a carriage, but it's to bad he's out. Alejandro get's a wheelbarrow, and sorry Jenny but you get nothing." Chris told them.

"Oh and one more thing. Since Alejandro won the challenge, he get's a 20 second head start up the volcano."

Alejandro smirked with pleasure after hearing this.

Jenny however, wasn't so pleased, but she didn't complain.

As Alejandro took off, Jenny waited until she was allowed to take off.

Once she was allowed to go, Jenny used all her strength to carry her dummy up the volcano.

"_Don't think about the pain. Just focus on the goal and win for everybody." _Jenny thought to herself as she ran uphill.

On the way to the top of the massive volcano, Alejandro was way ahead of Jenny thanks to the wheelbarrow he got.

"Yes! I have the lead! Victory is mine! I can almost taste it, and it taste like mint dipped in pure gold!" He said.

"Not so fast!" Cried a familiar voice.

"What the?" He said and turned his head to look behind him.

Right behind him was Jenny.

Who was picking up the pace even though she had a heavy dummy on her back.

"Hello there, and goodbye!" Jenny told him.

"The only one saying goodbye is you!" Alejandro told her.

"Dream on!" She cried.

But soon Alejandro picked up the pace and sped off past Jenny. He ran and he ran like a cheetah did while going after its kill. However, he soon had to stop himself once he got to a river of molted lava. Using his feet to break, Alejandro stopped himself and the wheelbarrow from falling into the river.

"Que?" He said when he noticed the lava below.

Soon Jenny caught up to Alejandro, but stopped herself once she saw the river of lava as well.

"Oh this is so messed up right now." She said.

She then saw Chris who was on the otherside of the river.

"Chris! Chris what gives? How are we suppose to cross?" Jenny asked him.

"The only way to cross the river of lava is to jump on the rocks to the otherside. However, we've sprung some traps above you that'll go off if you allow your helpers to do so." Chris explained to the pair.

Alejandro just shrugged and hoped away with his wheelbarrow onto the rocks.

"This is still messed up, but looks like I've got no other choice." Said Jenny hoping away on the rocks.

When she was about two rocks away from Alejandro, he noticed this and then called on Courtney and Lindsey.

"Chop away ladies!" He cried.

Just as the girls were about to do just that, Cody and Harold jumped onto them and tried to keep them from chopping the rope.

"Hey look! There's a sale on mascara!" Cody cried out getting Lindsey's attention and she ran off super fast into the jungle.

"Oh come on! we're in the middle of the jungle here!" Courtney cried.

"Honestly, do I have to do everything by myself?"

So she then kicked Harold in the kiwi's, got up, and chopped a rope.

Causing a piano to fall and almost crush Alejandro if he hadn't seen it coming, and jumped out of the way.

"Oops. My bad. Which rope's are Alejandro's and which are Jenny's?" Questioned Courtney.

"Hey, why lable them when it makes the game a whole lot better?" Asked Chris.

Courtney got upset and got ready to cut another rope, but Cody jumped in and held her downon the ground.

"Good work Cody! Harold you just hang tight!" Jenny cried out.

"Why don't you just admit defeat already and maybe I'll share some of the money with you?" Alejandro suggested to Jenny.

"No way Jose." She said.

"Excuse me? What did you just say? Don't you _EVER, EVER _call me that!" Alejandro told her in anger.

"Why? You don't like hearing your brother's own name?" Asked Jenny.

"Or is there something wrong?"

"Jose always has to win. ALWAYS! He lives to make my life a living hell! Always punching my shoulder and calling me "Al" just because I hate it!" He told her.

"Al, hates being called Al?" Questioned Cody as he and Courtney fought each other.

Then, he got an idea.

"Gosh _Al, _Owen must have called _Al, Al_ a dozen of times! Probably more times then _Al_ could count!" Cody said aloud which got Alejandro furious.

"ENOUGH! SHUT UP!" Alejandro screamed.

"Cody quick! Cut a rope!" Jenny cried out.

Cody acted fast and got up and cut a rope. Only to have a cage come falling down and trap Jenny.

"Oops. Sorry!" Apologized Cody.

"Oh boy...Not to worry Cody! Just keep cutting the rope!" Jenny told him as Alejandro hoped away to the otherside.

Cody had to act fast, but Courtney stopped him before he could cut another rope.

And then Alejandro made it over to shore.

"Well Jenny I surely hope you live to see me win. Perhaps once this game is over-" Alejandro told her.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me? Now you choose to flirt with me?" Jenny complained.

"Please, don't flatter yourself. So long Senorita Loser!" He told her and fed off.

"Aw man. Jenny you gotta stop him or else he wins!" Cody told her.

"I know Cody, but I won't allow it." She told him and ran into the cage a few times and knocked it over.

Whiched opened the cage and Jenny broke free.

Once at the top of the volcano, Alejandro was ready to throw in his sacrifice and claim the million for himself.

"Farewell my beautiful dummy. As I cast you away into the volcano." He told the dummy.

"Hey look!" Bridgette cried out and everybody, including Alejandro turned around to see an exhausted Jenny getting up to the top of the volcano.

"Oh god. I can't breathe." She said trying to catch her breathe.

"Aw, you look so cute when you lose you know that?" Alejandro told her.

And at that point, Jenny couldn't take it anymore.

She fell onto her knees, her dummy dropped next to her, and she started to cry.

"It's not fair. I worked so hard to get here, and now I can't take it anymore. I thought I had a chance. A chance to win a million dollars for my new friends over there, my family, my other friends, and myself. I was gonna try and locate my real parents. Go ahead. Just, go ahead and throw your dummy into the volcano so you can take the million and then leave my life forever." Jenny told him as she cried harder.

Alejandro walked up to her and then kneeled down to her level.

"So what are you more upset about? Losing the million, or losing me?" He asked her.

"Oh please. Personally, I wouldn't care if you just took the million and left me alone. You're nothing but a jerk anyway." She told him.

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" Asked Alejandro.

"Huh? I'm not blushing. We're like by one of the hottest things on the planet here." Jenny told him.

"Yep." Said Chris who had a drink and a fan blowing on him.

"Admit it, you're in love with me." Said Alejandro as he stood up.

"What?" Jenny cried and stood up.

"I don't love you I lov..."

Just as she was about to say "Love", everybody gasped.

"Hate! I meant to say I hate you." Jenny corrected.

"I know what you meant, and I must confess. At first, yes my intentions were strategic." Alejandro began.

"Uh hello? Could the confessing wait? We're on a time schedual here." Chris told him.

"That is no longer important Chris, becasue this beautiful woman, has stolen my heart." Said Alejandro bringing Jenny close to his body and the two looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh that is so beautiful." Said Owen who looked like he was ready to cry.

"And so sweet and romantic." Said Sadie.

"Our connection, is stronger than anything. Together, we could take over the world!" Alejandro told her.

"Oh my gosh. Wow. I suppose to be honest that I've had, had feelings for you since the beginning." Jenny told him.

"Mi Amor." He said and tounge kissed her on the lips.

"Ew." Everybody said.

Yet Jenny closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck and savoring the kiss. Until she kneed Alejandro right in the kiwi's. Everybody gasped at this, and then Alejandro fell onto a giant ice cube while holding his - area.

"Yeah, I wasn't born yesterday. So long hot stuff!" Jenny told him and pushed the ice cube with Alejandro off of the volcano.

Everybody clapped at Jenny who grabbed her dummy and dragged it to the mouth/heart of the volcano.

"Way to push him off Jenny." Said Duncan.

"Yeah! Take that Al!" Cried Cody.

When Jenny got to the opening, she looked at her dummy replica of Alejandro, and then into the volcano.

Taking a deep breathe, Jenny threw her dummy into the volcano.

"I cannot believe I just did that." Said Jenny in rather shock, but then she started to smile.

"Well, there you have! Jenny is the winner of Total Drama World Tour!" Explained Chris giving the case with the million to Jenny.

She took the case, smirked, and then walked to the volcano getting ready to throw the case into the volcano.

Everybody was shocked, and then Chris came in to stop Jenny.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?" He asked her.

"What's it look like I'm doing Einstien? I'm gonna throw away the million and then get back my Alejandro." She told him.

"See, I told you those two had the hot's for each other." Duncan told the others.

"Are you crazy? You're just gonna throw away a million dollars?" Chris asked her.

"Uh, duh. Screw the money, I just want my baby!" She told him until two locals came up to them.

"You didn't throw a pineapple into the volcano?" Asked the first local.

"Um...Actually, I did. Why? What's wrong?" Asked Jenny.

"You can't throw pineapples into the volcano." The first local told her.

"There are signs everywhere."

The cast moved out of the way and sure enough, there were signs.

"Yeah, they took up to much space. So we had the people block them." Chris told the local.

"Chris, what did I just do?" Jenny asked him nervously.

Suddenly, the volcano began to make noise, and the ground started to shake. Everybody began to freak out a bit, and unknown to Jenny, Ezekiel came up from behind her. It was only until Jenny heard him screaming that she threw the case at him and then he grabbed the case and fell into the volcano.

"AH! EZEKIEL!" Jenny cried as she and Chris watched him fall into the lave.

"Oh my god." Said Jenny covering her mouth and holding back her tears.

"Didn't see that coming." Said Chris.

Then the volcano began to really shake.

"Uh, now would be a good time to...say. RUN!"

So then everybody ran down the volcano as fast as they could. They were in a huge rush to get away from the volcano, so they all had to pick up the pace. Chris and Jenny were the first ones down when Jenny saw Alejandro on the ground still holding his-area, but the ice had melted away.

"Alejandro!" Jenny cried and ran up to him.

"Jenny?" He said in a bit of shock.

"No time to talk, we've gotta get off of this island before the volcano explodes." She told him grabbing his hand and dragging him into the water with everybody else following from behind.

Soon everybody was swimming as fast as they could back to shore.

They even had to swim faster the volcano exploded, and Ezekiel came flying down from the sky.

Once everybody was at/on shore, Alejandro came up to Jenny who was lying on the shore trying to catch her breathe.

"Jenny? Yo-You saved my life." He said to her while sitting next to her.

"Yeah. I guess I did huh? I mean after all like you said before, you saved my life more than once during the game." She told him while brushing the hair out of her face.

"Why did you do it? After everything I've done to you, you still helped me?" Alejandro asked her in a bit of confussion.

"Because, although I was furious with you and everything that you'd done, I can't stay mad at you." Jenny told him as she gazed into his eyes.

"What about the million? Is it safe?" He asked her.

"It was, but I was gonna toss it into the volcano. Until Ezekiel took care of it, and almost got himself killed." She told him.

"Wait, you won the million, but you were gonna toss it into the volcano? Why?" Questioned Alejandro.

"Because I realized that there was something else important to me instead of winning." Said Jenny.

"Oh? What's that?" Asked Alejandro.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before answering.

"You baby."

"I really am sorry for everything that I did to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Alejandro asked her.

"Only if you can forgive me and apologize to everybody that you played, used and fooled during the game?" Jenny asked him.

"I'll get to that, and apology accepted." He told her before kissing her again.

"I love you Jenny."

"I love you to Alejandro."

Then they kissed once more, but with more passion as the sun set in the horizon.

**The End!**

**I can't believe I actually and finally finished!**

**Horray 4 me!**

**I really, really hope everybody enjoyed this story and reviews back please.**

**Thank u! **

**Thank u all so much!**

**Especially 2 Hiphopangel1221, and cakedecorator.**

**U guys ROCK!**

**THANK YOU! :)**


End file.
